Eternamente amado
by luzdeluna2012
Summary: soy Isabella,estoy casada con jake hace tiempo.Amo a Edward.Cansada del maltrato de mi esposo,un día decidí abandonarlo y desperté la ira en él.¿Podrá Edward sanar mis heridas y protegerme de mi trastornado y enfermo esposo?o no tendré mas que retomar mi matrimonio...y seguir padeciendo mi propio calvario...
1. SINOPSIS

HOLA AMIGAS...HE VUELTO CON UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE.

ETERNAMENTE AMADO...

ALGUNAS LA SIGUEN POR EL BLOG...

.  Y OTRAS LO HARAN POR AQUI.

GRACIAS A TODAS.

SINOPSIS

MI NOMBRE ES BELLA SWAN…

MI EDAD…CREO QUE NO IMPORTA.

ESTOY CASADA CON JACOB HACE MUCHO TIEMPO…

TENEMOS DOS HERMOSOS HIJOS ADOLESCENTES, QUE QUISIERA DEJARLOS LEJOS DE ESTA HISTORIA…MI HISTORIA.

UN POCO DE LEJOS DEL MUNDANAL RUIDO…EXILIADOS UN POCO DE LA GENTE.

MI VIDA GIRA EN TORNO A JACOB, A VECES FELICES…OTRAS VECES INUNDADOS POR UNA GRAN TRISTEZA…

AL PASAR LOS AÑOS Y CON UNA RUPTURA O PARENTESIS DE ALGUNOS AÑOS, NUESTRA VIDA , NO ES LA MISMA.

SOBREVIVO GRACIAS AL INCONDICIONAL AMOR DE EL.A MI ETERNO AMADO.

SIN EL, MI VIDA SERIA UN ES MI BRISA CALIDA EN UNA NOCHE DE VERANO.

A VECES PIENSO QUE VIVE EN MI IMAGINACION.

¿QUÉ O QUIÉN ME IMPIDIO CASARME CON EL….?

JACOBO.

MI JACOBO…CADA DIA MURIENDO UN POCO MAS, CARGANDO A CUESTA , UN PAR DE INTENTOS DE SUICIDIO,INTERNACIONES EN NEUROPSIQUIATRICOS,MEDICACIONES Y TODO LO QUE TE PUEDAS IMAGINAR.

¿NUESTRA VIDA JUNTOS?…ES UN BOSQUE LÚGUBRE…PLAGADO DE SOMBRAS.

SOMOS DOS SERES BUSCANDO LA LUZ…

UNA LUZ QUE POR MOMENTOS LA TENGO CUANDO EDWARD, ME ESTRECHA ENTRE SUS BRAZOS Y ME SUSURRA EN MI OIDO QUE ME AMARA POR SIEMPRE…

QUE DIFICIL QUE ES LA VIDA…CUANDO SE VIVE ENTRE DOS AMORES…

UNO QUE TE AMA Y DUERME A TU LADO…OTRO, AL QUE VOS AMAS CON TODAS TUS FUERZAS Y DESEAS QUE DUERMA JUNTO A TI.

¿QUE LLEVA A UNA MUJER A CONDENARSE A VIVIR ASI Y NO SER FELIZ?

¿QUE SENTIMIENTO TIENE UN HOMBRE, QUE TOLERA QUE DUERMAS JUNTO A EL Y AMES A OTRO?

¿QUE SIENTE UNA MUJER POR UN HOMBRE QUE DESPRECIA LA VIDA Y LA HACE SUFRIR?

¿QUE PALABRAS SON LAS QUE TE ATRAPAN Y TE HACEN SENTIRTE IDENTIFICADA PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA?

MI HISTORIA.

¿LO DESCUBRIMOS JUNTAS?

...

ESPERO QUE HALLA SIDO DE SU AGRADO.

DISFRUTEN PARTE DE ESTA TRILOGIA.

GRACIAS POR COMPARTIR ESTA HERMOSA LOCURA Y DEJARME TU REVIEW...

LUZ DE LUNA.


	2. I VIEJOS TIEMPOS

Si te detienes a pensar, el tiempo se escurre entre los dedos, como el agua….

Muy poco queda de ese gran amor de adolescentes que sentíamos el uno por el otro, quizás porque el tiempo todo lo desgasta y lo lleva al olvido.

Nuestras fotos de casamiento están tan viejas como nuestro amor.

A veces uno tiene la ilusión de remontar un amor que ha perdido hasta las ganas de querer volar.

A esta altura de mi vida prefiero dejar que todo fluya, que siga su curso, que sea lo que ha de ser.

Nada… La misma nada. Como asomarse al borde del precipicio para mirar y sentir esa sensación que no hay nada.

Con Jake nos conocemos desde adolescentes. Fuimos grandes amigos, nos contábamos todo.

Sabía mi amor altruista hacia Edward, supongo que eso también influyó en nuestro amor.

A veces quiero encontrar una razón o explicación sobre mi vida.

¿En qué momento me equivoqué? Aún no la tengo.

Último año de preparatoria, Alice organizaba la fiesta de fin de año…

FLASHBACK DE BELLA

— ¡Alice! No quiero bailar —mis pies no daban más y mi cuerpo tampoco.

—No… no… esta noche es solo para bailar y enamorarse, Bells —saltaba a mi alrededor como embrujada.

—Hola Bella, ¡ven a bailar! —sin titubear una mano tomó la mía y me arrastró a la otra punta de la casa.

—Hola Jake, ¿qué intentas? —lo miré entre risueña y sorprendida

—Nada, solo trato de salvarte de las garras de Alice… —carcajeamos juntos.

Bien sabía que esas no eran las intenciones de Jacob. Siempre enamorado de mí, a pesar de que mi corazón le pertenecía a otro hombre que amaba en silencio.

Y eso a él no le importaba.

Mi corazón latía con solo escuchar su nombre y me respiración hacía un alto cuando Edward Cullen estaba cerca mío.

Esa noche bailé toda la noche con Jake, mientras Edward tomaba algo y cada tanto su mirada se posaba en mí, muy al pasar, un claro signo de que apenas existía para el, solo era una más en la fiesta de su hermana.

Nuestras realidades intelectuales estaban bien definidas. Él finalizaba la preparatoria y viajaría a la gran cuidad para estudiar medicina y mi vida era tan incierta; aún no me habían aceptado en ninguna universidad.

Era una locura pensar que podía fijarse en mí.

Esa noche debía ser especial.

Por meses soñé, una y otra vez, la misma imagen. Edward me tomaba de la mano, salíamos al jardín, me besaba con ternura y pasábamos la noche juntos.

—Salgamos al jardín, Bells —me dijo Jake. Solo asentí con la cabeza.

Mi amor hacia Edward era tan inmenso que por momentos el dolor que provocaba su indiferencia me desgarraba el alma. Y Jacobo sería el premio consuelo.

¿En qué estaba pensando en ese momento? Era como caminar hacia la boca del lobo… podría haber evitado ese momento y hoy no estaría atravesando la vida que mal escogí.

— ¡Anda Bella! Camina tomada de mi mano —. No me gustaba el tono que usaba, mas que sugerir parecía una orden.

¡Qué estúpida…! Caminaba como atraída por una dulce melodía, mis pies seguían a ese hombre que me daba seguridad, con su mano fuerte mientras sujetaba la mía.

Me sentía una frágil oveja que se encaminaba hacia su sacrificio…

Jake me llevó hacia una gran pérgola en medio del jardín, me apoyó contra unos pilares y me clavó sus ojos negros, su mano tocó mi rostro y se fue acercando lentamente, muy lentamente…

Mi corazón galopaba, sentía como si quisiera escaparse. Podía sentir su respiración sobre mi rostro y su aliento, mezcla a tabaco y alcohol…

Mis párpados se cerraron y él lo tomó como una autorización para apoyar sus labios sobre los míos.

Su lengua saboreo mi boca aún cerrada, mi corazón decía que no y mi cabeza me recordaba que para Edward no significaba nada.

Lentamente su lengua venció mi resistencia y mi cuerpo no escuchaba mi corazón que pedía a gritos huir de ese lugar y correr a los brazos de Edward .

Mi corazón perdió. Mi cuerpo se estremeció entre sus brazos y su boca.

Mi cabeza gozaba su triunfo.

Ese fue el principio de un gran amor, seguida por una gran agonía…

Que padezco hasta el día hoy.


	3. II CHICO SEXY

HOLA AMIGAS...HE VUELTO CON UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE.

ETERNAMENTE AMADO...

CAPITULO II- CHICO SEXY

Chico sexi…así lo veían mis amigas.

Aun recuerdo ese primer beso.

Durante años me he preguntado porque a veces suceden ciertos momentos, en nuestras vidas y son los que definen nuestras vivencias futuras.

Nunca supe que fue lo que me atrajo de él, quizás esa forma de plantarse a la vida, como un ser indestructible, que no le temía a nada o esa expresión de niño abandonado que buscaba protección.

Que fue lo que sucedió esa noche, que fuerza invisible, actuó entre nosotros, para que ese primer beso, fuera el principio de un gran amor, de esos que toda mujer sueña, y que luego…poco a poco, se convirtió en una pesadilla? No lo se…

De aquel beso…pasaron muchos años…mi amistad con Alice, perduró en el tiempo, siempre acompañándome en todo momento.

De su hermano Edward , poco sabia, solo que había seguido los pasos de su padre.

Alice siempre supo mis sentimientos hacia él, en lo posible, ni me lo nombraba, algunas veces mencionaba que siempre estaba de viaje, en alguna conferencia o que aun estaba solo, esperando enamorarse.

Así pasaban los años…uno tras otro…de aquel chico sexi, con el que me había casado, solo quedaba el recuerdo, de que alguna vez, fue el más deseado por las mujeres…

Mis años en pareja, al principio, fueron felices, con la llegada de los nenes, me convertí en una gran mamá y esposa desdichada…durante esos años la infidelidad, golpeaba mi puerta a cada rato.

Jacob se ausentaba largas temporadas por trabajo y la soledad anidaba en mi corazón.

Solo contaba con la compañía de mi amiga del alma, que todo el tiempo, me aconsejaba que lo dejara y que aprendiera a ser feliz…

Mi vida afectiva iba de mal en peor…cada noche al acostarme, me asaltaban los pensamientos… *ese hombre no te ama*, esa frase giraba todo el tiempo en mi cabeza.

Hasta que un día me levanté decidida…a ponerle un punto final…a tanta tristeza…

Esa noche, Jake no había dormido en casa.

Por la mañana, sentí el ronco sonido del motor de su moto, se me paralizó el corazón respire hondo, lo salude y le pedí que se marchara…

La expresión de su cara era de sorpresa, la mía en cambio era una mezcla de dolor y felicidad…

Encendió su moto y se alejó…

Ese día fue el final de un gran amor y el comienzo de la vida…o mi desgracia eterna.

Me desplomé en el suelo…tome mi teléfono y con lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas, llame a mi amiga del alma….

ESPERO QUE HALLA SIDO DE SU AGRADO.

DISFRUTEN PARTE DE ESTA TRILOGIA.

GRACIAS POR COMPARTIR ESTA HERMOSA LOCURA Y DEJARME TU REVIEW...

LUZ DE LUNA.


	4. III DECISIONES

HOLA AMIGAS...HE VUELTO CON UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE.

ETERNAMENTE AMADO...

CAPITULO II-DECISIONES.

Sentada en el suelo llorando sin consuelo marqué el número y me quede en silencio.

–!Bella¡…!Bella¡,¿ eres tú…Bella? contéstame por favor –sonaba la voz de Alice desesperada.

–¡Alice… se fue! ¡mi Jake…mi Jake se fue!¡me abandono!.– rompí a llorar, como una niña.

–Bells…tranquila amiga.¿ Charlie lo sabe?

–Aun no…¿que voy a hacer sola? no voy a poder con todo…–me lamentaba por mi situación.

–Voy para tu casa. Espérame.

Al ingresar Alice a mi casa, me encontró tendida en el piso, preparó un café y nos sentamos en el sillón a conversar.

–Bells, sé como te sentís, pero es la mejor decisión que has tomado en años.¿ Le avisaste a los nenes?– la expresión de Alice era de angustia.

– No, por favor, no quiero que sean participes de tanto dolor…ellos están bien con Reneé y Phill, deben terminar de estudiar…

–Pero algún día se van a enterar…

–Ahora no…necesito pensar como voy a seguir sola, con tanta angustia, deudas, sin trabajo…

No sé en que voy a terminar…

–Amiga, estoy a tu lado…todo se va a resolver con el tiempo. Trabajo …–me miró pensativa– hablaré con Carlisle, trabajarás en la clínica…

Mientras charlábamos, se escuchó el motor de una moto, estacionar en la puerta de mi casa.

Varios golpes furiosos sonaron en mi puerta. Y la voz de jake, sonaba distinta.

–¡Abre la maldita puerta! ¡sé que estas ahí!¡ seguro que la estúpida de tu amiguita, disfruta que me halla ido.!–no me imagino que hice para que actúe así.

–Bella, no lo escuches…salgamos por la puerta trasera.– me dijo Alice entre susurros.

Jacobo totalmente enloquecido…

–¡No me dejas otra opción que derribar la puerta…!maldita perra!.–gritaba furioso y se lanzaba una y otra vez contra la puerta.

Nosotras salimos por detrás de la casa…corríamos como alma que busca el diablo.

Alice llamaba al celular de alguien para que nos venga a buscar.

Mientras dejábamos mi casa, mi corazón se paralizó al escuchar el sonido del motor en marcha y la moto que se acercaba cada vez más.

De repente la mano de jake jaló mi pelo, los dos caímos al piso, rodamos por la carretera.

La moto acostada siguió unos metros más y Alice paralizada, por la escena que observaba.

Mientras me propinaba golpes por donde podía…Jake gritaba…

–¡ Me cagaste la existencia!…¿vos deseas hacer tu vida…? desgraciada.

Mil golpes te mereces.¿ No te sirve que te ame tanto?

–Corre a los brazos de él…sé feliz…Si sobrevives a esto…– me dijo en tono amenazante.

Nunca he deseado morir, pero juro que quería que este momento terminara de una vez. Mientras él se alejaba, su risa resonaba en mi cabeza, al igual que el dolor de sus golpes.

Cuando quede sola, Alice me abrazaba y lloraba junto a mi.

Por mi rostro corría mi sangre, estaba embarrada y mi pelo era una maraña de suciedad.

Mis ojos nublados por mis lágrimas, vieron aparcar un auto.

Una persona descendió corriendo y se arrodilló a mi lado.

Su mano tocó mi mejilla. Sentí pena por mi misma.

ESPERO QUE HALLA SIDO DE SU AGRADO.

DISFRUTEN PARTE DE ESTA TRILOGIA.

GRACIAS POR COMPARTIR ESTA HERMOSA LOCURA Y DEJARME TU REVIEW...

LUZ DE LUNA.


	5. IV BIENVENIDA

HOLA AMIGAS...HE VUELTO CON UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE.

ETERNAMENTE AMADO...

CAPITULO IV-BIENVENIDA.

Alguien bajo corriendo. Se arrodilló a mi lado.

Su mano tocó mi mejilla. Sentí pena por mi misma.

Mis ojos cerrados, se oponían a ver ese rostro hermoso, que durante años aparecía en mis sueños.

La pena se había apoderado en mi corazón. Durante años soñé con nuestro primer de separarnos.

Jamás me hubiera imaginado, que me vería en este estado y en estas circunstancias.

De repente sentí su brazo que rodeaba mi cuerpo, me apoyé contra su pecho y así me traslado hacia su auto, Alice nos esperaba en su interior.

Me senté del lado del acompañante mientras Edward manejaba, de reojo observaba su rostro.

Su expresión era de desolación y manos se aferraban con fuerza al volante, su mirada se perdía en la carretera.

Mis pensamientos buscaban una explicación a lo sucedido con Jake, la sangre se había secado en mi rostro, pensé… seguramente yo era la culpable.

Mientras el coche circulaba por la carretera, mi cuerpo yacía inerte, sin aire, al ver a Jake recostado sobre un poste en la acera, rodeados por botellas vacías de alcohol.

El impactó de una de las botellas contra el cristal, me recordó a mis sentimientos por él.

La misma nada esparcida en el camino. Una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla.

Continuamos el recorrido en silencio. Sólo mi respiración entrecortada, me recordaba que aquellos golpes fueron reales.

De pronto, tomé una bocanada de aire, mi corazón palpitaba alocado, cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y comencé a llorar.

Su mano se posó en mi cabeza. Mi corazón entendió que todo iba a estar bien.

–Alice, debemos hacer que Carlisle la examiné.-su voz sonó entre furiosa y compasiva-

Al ingresar a la clínica, me traslado en brazos a la camilla.

Carlisle limpió mis heridas. Su diagnóstico, un par de costillas astilladas. Indicó reposó absoluto.

–Mi querida Bella, estarás bien en unos días-me dijo en un hilo de voz-,desearía internarte , pero realmente, Alice, cuidará mejor de ti, que todo mi personal.

–¡Fantástico, Carlisle! En casa estará mucho mejor que aquí.-los ojos de Alice brillaban de la alegría.

Debía recoger algo de ropa. Nos fuimos en el auto de Edward, luego conduciría el de Alice que estaba aparcado en la puerta de mi casa.

Al llegar, la puerta de la entrada, se veía destrozada. No sentía miedo, pero mi corazón dolía, aquel lugar lucía diferente, ya no sentía que fuera mi hogar.

– ¿Bells?¿ te sientes bien?–me miró con rostro expectante.–recoge lo necesario y marchémonos de aquí, Jacobo regresará. Voy a encender mi coche, tu irás en él de Edward .

Sonreí con timidez. Guarde algunas cosas en la mochila, me la eché al hombro, respiré hondo y salí de ese lugar.

Alice conducía a mi lado, en una curva, piso a fondo el acelerador, imagine que pasaría a buscar a su hermano.

Recordé mi hogar, un sentimiento nostálgico invadió todo mi ser.

Recordé la puerta principal destrozada, decidí proteger las pocas pertenencias que tenía allí y decidí volver.

Era cuestión de un segundo, me dije a mi misma, trabaría la puerta y saldría por atrás.

Aparqué el auto de Alice, descendí lentamente, caminé con cierta dificultad. Trabé como pude la entrada, algunas lágrimas nublaron mi visión, me disponía a cerrar la puerta trasera y escuche su voz.

–¿ Por qué?,¿Por qué, mi amor?- Jake se acercaba lentamente, como un depredador a su presa y elevaba su tono de voz-,¿Por qué ,maldita perra?,¡ Me abandonaste por él!.–gritó enfurecido.

Sus manos me empujaron hacia el interior de la casa, sus golpes intensos, me derribaron .

Mi cuerpo inerte en el suelo, intentaba salir huyendo del lugar, enloquecido y cegado por la furia comenzó a rociar la habitación con gasolina.

–¿ Dónde está tu amiguita?. ¡perra, mal nacida!.¡nadie me abandonó y sobrevivió para contarlo¡–sus golpes contra mi cuerpo eran intensos.

El olor a gasolina era mas intenso, en las cortinas, muebles y en mi cuerpo. Encendió un cerillo y lo arrojó en las cortinas que ardieron al instante.

–¡Si no eres mía, morirás, desagradecida!–fueron sus últimas palabras– cerró la puerta y se marchó, su risa retumbaba en mi cabeza, hasta que subió al auto de Alice y se alejó del lugar.

Desesperada reptaba por el suelo, buscando una salida por la habitación, atrapada por el fuego y el humo, caí en un profundo sueño.

Toda la familia de Edward me daba la bienvenida y me sentía feliz.

A lo lejos sentía su voz.¿ Era parte de mi sueño?

–¡ Bella!,¡Bella!,-escuché un ruido a cristales, contra el suelo de la habitación. 

ESPERO QUE HALLA SIDO DE SU AGRADO.

DISFRUTEN PARTE DE ESTA TRILOGIA.

GRACIAS POR COMPARTIR ESTA HERMOSA LOCURA Y DEJARME TU REVIEW...

LUZ DE LUNA.


	6. V LA MISMA PIEDRA

HOLA AMIGAS...HE VUELTO CON UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE.

ETERNAMENTE AMADO...

CAPITULO V-LA MISMA PIEDRA.

Un estallido a cristales retumbó por la habitación.

Alguien rompió una ventana, una boca pronunciaba mi nombre.

El humo ocupó mis pulmones y mis neuronas no distinguían el sonido de esa voz.

Una escena cobraba vida en mis pensamientos.

Edward ingresaba al cuarto de un gran salto, me tomaba entre sus brazos besándome apasionadamente para luego huir de esa casa envuelta en llamas.

- ¡Mi amor! ¡Por favor no me abandones! – escuché una voz angustiada – te prometo lo que más desees en la vida.

Mis ojos entreabiertos contemplaron el rostro de Jake consumido por la culpa.

– ¡No me toques ! – le imploré con lagrimas en mis ojos. Un mar de emociones entre furia y odio se apoderaron de mi.

Jake insistía en auxiliarme, aunque el humo también había hecho estragos en sus pulmones y apenas sus músculos respondían a sus movimientos.

Nuevamente intentó levantarme.

– ¡No la toques! – le gritó Edward en un tono enérgico. Lo tomó por la espalda y lo alejó. – Bella te sacaré de este lugar. – por su cara caían sus lágrimas que se depositaban en mi rostro.

– ¡ Todos moriremos!–gritó Jacobo. La expresión de su rostro manifestaba un triunfo esperado.

– ¡ Emmett ! ayuda a Jacobo a salir de aquí.–su voz sonaba desesperada.

Las llamas habían consumido parte de nuestras cosas, respirar era todo un sacrificio.

Unos brazos musculosos me levantaron. Mientras intentaban sortear las llamas para salir por el ventanal apoyé mi mejilla sobre su fragancia adormecia mis sentidos. Me sentía a salvo.

A lo lejos se escuchaba la sirena. Algunos vecinos curiosos observaban la escena. Alice lloraba desconsoladamente.

Edward manejó velozmente hacia la autopista nuevamente hacia la clínica.

La última imagen que recuerdo era la de Jake tendido en el suelo y la tenue lluvia mojando su playera.

–Todo va a salir bien.– me prometió Edward – Jacobo no va a salirse con la suya.

No quería que le pase nada a Jake. Aunque se lo merecía, era el padre de mis hijos y estaba emocionalmente desequilibrado. Jake pasó a ser la misma piedra con la que tropezaría una y otra vez en la vida.

– ¿ Alice y Emmett?

– Cada uno nos sigue en su coche.– me tranquilizo tomándome de la mano.

Ese día había estado en el mismo lugar, por segunda vez . Carlisle volvió a examinarme y decidió dejarme internada en observación. Edward cuidaría de mí esa noche.

– Edward – lo llamó su hermana, en un tono apenas audible. – A Jacobo lo han colocado en la habitación continua.

– ¡ No perdamos tiempo, debemos hablar con Carlisle! – juntos abandonaron la habitación.

Desperté en una inmensa oscuridad. Caía la noche. Apenas podía moverte, respiraba con dificultad. Mi alma se alegró al ver esa silueta iluminada por la tenue luz que provenía desde la calle a través de la ventana.

– ¡ Edw…! – susurré intentando pronunciar su nombre. Cuando escuche su voz.

– ¿ Aún vives? – dijo Jacobo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras se acercaba a mi y decidido a ponerle fin a mi vida de una vez por todas.

– Isabella eres mía.¡ No vivirás para estar junto él ! – la ira había vuelto a apoderarse de él.

Al levantar mi rostro para pedir ayuda, sus manos presionaron mi cuello y lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Solo una pregunta en mi cabeza buscaba una respuesta.

¿Cuándo acabaría este maldito día?

– ¡ Jake! – su nombre retumbó en toda la habitación. La voz impartía una orden, obvio que Jake ni la escucho. 

ESPERO QUE HALLA SIDO DE SU AGRADO.

DISFRUTEN PARTE DE ESTA TRILOGIA.

GRACIAS POR COMPARTIR ESTA HERMOSA LOCURA Y DEJARME TU REVIEW...

LUZ DE LUNA.


	7. VI ÁNGEL GUARDIAN

HOLA AMIGAS...HE VUELTO CON UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE.

ETERNAMENTE AMADO...

CAPITULO VI

ANGEL GUARDIAN

–¡ jake!–retumbó su nombre en toda la habitación.

Su voz me era familiar, Jake continuaba presionando mi cuello y mi corazón latía débilmente.

Por unos segundos mi mente me jugaba una mala pasada y mi imaginación jugaba en mis pensamientos.

Mi corazón esbozaba sus últimos latidos. Las imágenes se proyectaban una tras otra.

Nuestras manos entrelazadas mientras caminaba con Edward por un sendero, serian las imágenes que albergarían mi corazón de una vida que no he podido vivir.

No quería morir sin antes decirle que lo amaba. Que lo amaría eternamente.

Una sacudida interrumpió mis pensamientos que fluían como mis lágrimas. Voces , corridas, voces nuevamente , sacudones en una total oscuridad y mi corazón que se oponía a dejar de latir.

De repente la calma, el silencio sepulcral. Solo el sonido de mi respiración en la habitación y el tacto de una mano que acariciaba mi rostro y un beso en la frente, fue la señal de que aún estaba con vida.

Mis ojos se resistían a buscar ese rostro que me beso, temía que sea el de Jacobo una vez más.

Mi débil corazón no soportaría un golpe más. Maldito el día que me beso por primera vez en esa fiesta.

Mis recuerdos me atormentaban a cada segundo.

Esa noche solo quería dormir para despertar y tenerlo a mi lado.

–Mi tierna Bella– me susurró un ángel que tomaba mi mano– Debes vivir para ser feliz a mi lado.– mi alma se estremeció al escuchar sus palabras, me sentía amada por ese ser que me contemplaba con dulzura.

Por Dios, quería responderle que quería vivir para morir a su lado.

Mis cuerdas vocales no emitían ningún sonido y mis parpados no se movían para poder observar su rostro.

El sol inundaba el cuarto.

Mi cuerpo sentía el calor del suyo. Al abrir mis ojos, pude contemplar su rostro angelical, rote sobre mi cuerpo y me acomodé sobre su pecho.

Dormido me entrelazó entre sus musculosos brazos, me sentía a salvo, lejos del peligro.

Miles de preguntas ocupaban mis pensamientos.

" ¿Qué habría pasado con Jake ? ¿Mi padre estaría al tanto de la situación? ¿Cuál sería mi estado de salud? ¿Podría irme a casa?

Un beso en la frente y una mano que secaba mis lágrimas, pusieron mi mente en blanco.

Una línea en mi rostro intentaba ser una sonrisa.

–¿ Cómo te sientes hermosa? –una bella sonrisa iluminaba su cara.

Mucho mejor. –pensé en decirle que era porque él estaba a mi lado– ¿hoy podré abandonar la clínica?–le pregunté un poco dolorida, mi cuerpo aún sentía el dolor de los golpes.

–Si . Carlisle te permitirá irte si prometes realizar los controles. –me respondió con un hilo de voz junto a una media sonrisa.

Al subir al auto, no me animaba a preguntar por Jacobo.

Viajamos en silencio.

–¿Seguramente te estarás preguntando por el padre de tus hijos?– me miró para ver mi expresión. Guardé silencio. – Cuando estés en condiciones hablarás con Charly.

Te agradecería que fuéramos hoy. – quería demostrarle que Jacobo no me importaba. Su sonrisa se dibujo ocupando parte de su rostro.

Al ingresar a su casa, me instaló en el cuarto de Alice.

El silencio habitaba en todos los rincones.

Me sumergí en la tina, necesitaba mi cuerpo una dosis de sales y mimos.

Me vestí y salí al encuentro de Edward.

Recorrí cada habitación de la casa, desde el jardín hasta la sala, buscando a mi ángel guardián.

Al escuchar un sonido metálico que provenía desde la cocina, observé a Edward tendido en el suelo con la cara cubierta de sangre y Jake a su lado.

–¡ Hola mi amor! Te he estado esperando–hablaba mientras se acercaba a mi lado– no te imaginas lo difícil que es entrar a esta mansión. Hace horas que todos salieron.

–¡ Jake! ¿Qué es lo deseas ? – Me apresuré a preguntarle aunque ya sabia la respuesta. –¡ Eres un ser despreciable!–le grité con todo mi corazón.

–¿ Así le hablas a tu esposo?–se dirigió a mi en tono de burla– te vine a llevar conmigo, donde debes estar. En la casa, criando a los niños.– el tono de su voz era digna de temer.

–Si lo deseas, puedes recogerme mañana.–le respondí dulcemente necesitaba ganar tiempo , hasta que Edward volviera en si.

Mientras Ed intentaba reponerse al golpe, jake se abalanzó sobre mí, me cargó en sus hombros. Mis gritos oponían resistencia a sus garras, inútilmente.

Al correr por el jardín golpeó mi cabeza contra una columna quedando desmayada sobre su espalda, indefensa y facilitando su manipulación, podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera.

Al recuperar el conocimiento me encontraba en el coche junto a Jacobo, Edward en su coche se iba acercando, pisaba el acelerador a fondo y tomaba una vez mas la delantera.

Al cruzar la carretera un coche patrulla intentó hacer de barricada.

Jake lo esquivó. La imagen de Charly parado junto al coche y sus manos sobre su cabeza me dieron la esperanza que todo acabaría pronto.

Jake continuaba aumentando la velocidad, mi padre y Edward casi encima nuestro.

A lo lejos cinco coches patrulla y hombres armados nos estaban esperando.

–¡Bells inclínate !–su mano me empujó hacia el piso del auto.– perdóname mi amor, no quería que terminará así.–sus palabras sonaban sinceras.

En el silencio de la carretera se oían mis gritos de histeria y una balacera sonaba contra el auto.

–Te amo Bells– me dijo sollozando y me miró a los ojos.

CONTINUARA...

ESPERO QUE HALLA SIDO DE SU AGRADO.

DISFRUTEN PARTE DE ESTA TRILOGIA.

GRACIAS POR COMPARTIR ESTA HERMOSA LOCURA Y DEJARME TU REVIEW...

LUZ DE LUNA.


	8. VII LA HUIDA

HOLA AMIGAS...MI INTENCIÓN ERA SUBIR UN CAPITULO TODOS LOS DIAS...

PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE A TENIDO POCA REPERCUSIÓN ESTA HISTORIA...

SI DESEAS LEER UN CAPITULO TODOS LOS DIAS ,HAZME SABERLO EN ALGUN REVIEW...

SINO LE DARÉ DE BAJA A LA HISTORIA Y LA PUBLICARÉ SOLO EN EL BLOG...

ETERNAMENTE AMADO...

DISCLAIMER

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este fanfic es un trabajo hecho por una fan(luz de luna), creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de mi invención.

La información o algunos nombres están tomados de los libros editados en español por Alfaguara (Santillana) y por las webs de Stephenie Meyer . Las imágenes e información de la película pertenecen a Summit .

CAPITULO VII

LA HUIDA

–¡Te amo Bells!– fueron las últimas palabras que brotaron de la boca de Jake.

Los perdigones caían sobre la carretera, como una lluvia de granizo.

Una sórdida explosión avisaba que las ruedas delanteras habían estallado por los impactos de las balas.

Imagino que Charly había ordenado solo detenernos, pero jamás de matarnos.

Jake pierde el control del vehículo , me incorporo para visualizar por la parte trasera de los cristales del auto y observar la escena.

Un fuerte estruendo contra el mismo y mi cabeza astillando el parabrisas, anunciaba que frente a nosotros se percibía el trágico descenlace.

Una bala realizó estragos dentro del cuerpo de Jacobo.

Al detenerse el coche baja rápidamente en un intento de fuga, pero por su gran pérdida de sangre desde su hombro, cae pesadamente golpeando su rostro duramente contra el pavimento.

Todo sucedió en un segundo, mi rostro ensangrentado contra el panel delantero. Y mi cuerpo adormecido en el asiento del copiloto.

De pronto la oscuridad.

En los últimos momentos, la oscuridad más que una circunstancia paso a ser una situación cotidiana en mi vida.

La imagen de Jake tendido y rodeado por un fluido sanguinolento quedó grabado en mi retina.

A lo lejos el sonido de las sirenas de las móviles policiales, servicio de emergencias retumbaban en mi cabeza golpeada.

Una voz familiar sonó en mi alma alertándome que aún vivía.

En mi vida he estado tantas veces cara a cara con la muerte y he salido victoriosa.

He llegado a pensar que se estaba ensañando conmigo con un juego macabro de poder, en el cual hasta ahora he ganado.

–¡Edward! ¿Jacobo aún respira?

–¡ Su pulso tiende a desaparecer!– le respondieron a Charly desde el otro lado del coche.

Mucho mejor deberá darme una muy buena razón para que viva.–los brazos de mi padre me cargaron fuera del lugar del accidente. En el móvil de emergencias me atendieron rápidamente, estaba consciente.

Jake era retirado con una mascarilla y la sirena de la emergencia sonaba escandalosamente fuerte junto a un móvil policial que hacia de escolta. Me imagino que iría a ser arrestado.

Una vez asistida corrí torpemente arrojándome a sus brazos para llorar desconsoladamente.

–Edward no me abandones.–mi tono suplicante hizo estragos en su corazón.

–Bella, siempre estaré a tu lado.–sus labios se fundieron con los míos en lo que sería nuestro primer beso de amor, que sellaría así su promesa.

–¡ Edward !–lo llamó mi padre rompiendo el clima–acompaña a Bella a la estación, quiero saber que esta pasando.

–Charly no creo que sea el momento.–le sugirió – Deseo llevar a Bella a un lugar alejado del pueblo y poder cuidar de ella.–sus palabras más que suplicas le pedían permiso a mi padre.

Mi padre se quedo pensativo por un momento, palmeo la espalda de él–Muchacho sé que cuidarás de mi Bella – sus palabras fueron de confianza hacia él.

Gracias Charly ¡No te arrepentirás!– su corazón sonreía por la victoria.

Mientras conducía hacia el pueblo realizó un par de llamadas desde su móvil pidiendo comestibles para una larga temporada.

La única que conocía nuestro destina era Alice. Él debía tomar todos los recaudos necesarios para evitar un nuevo atentado, aunque Jake pasaría unas largas vacaciones internado.

–Pasaremos por el pueblo a comprar algunas prendas y para tu aseo personal.–me habló en un tono sin derecho a replica.–Por el dinero no te preocupes.–me dio la sensación de haber leído mis pensamientos, sólo asentí con mi cabeza.

La carretera hacia el pueblo parecía interminable, tenía mi visión puesta en la misma nada, no podía dejar de pensar en los últimos días de mi vida.

Mi gran interrogante era si Jake siempre fue así o había enfermado de repente.

Paso de ser un esposo frío, distante y mujeriego a uno posesivo enloquecido por mi, alguien digno de temer y mantenerlo alejado.

Quería convertir la pesadilla de mi matrimonio en una añorada vida feliz junto a Edward al planificar la huida.

Pasamos por la tienda de Mike.

Mis manos descansaban al costado de mi cuerpo observando como la pila de todo tipo de ropa y calzado aumentaba de tamaño sobre el mostrador.

Mike solo atinó a preguntar algo sonrojado a donde iríamos de viaje.

–Bella saldrá del pueblo con mi hermana. Estudiara medicina con ella.–se apresuró a contestarle a Mike. Fue conciso y cortante.

–¡Ya veo!–respondió Mike alegremente porque había evacuado su duda, de si vacacionaríamos juntos.

Extrajo de su bolsillo su plástico y subimos al coche con rumbo desconocido para mí.

Condujo fuera del pueblo, cruzamos un puente con escasa agua y algo turbia.

–Sabes de niño solíamos pescar aquí con mis hermanos.– miró hacia su lado con nostalgia en sus ojos.

–Algunas cabañas aparecían de manera intermitente simulando un pueblo fantasma.

La noche realizó su aparición con una gran luna brillante.

El pánico a lo desconocido me invadía. Hacia horas que conducía absorto en sus pensamientos y en silencio.

Quería decidir si preguntar a donde me llevaba o simplemente esperar a que me sorprendiera, cuando giro bruscamente para tomar un camino alterno que casi se desdibujaba en el interior de la noche.

Se veía como un sendero, sin señalizar, apenas visible entre el follaje.

Podría jurar que de tener que venir sola, no encontraría el lugar.

Entre la oscuridad circundante y la vegetación mi mente imaginaba sombras malévolas que acechaban a nuestro andar.

Disminuyó la velocidad a paso de hombre y apagó los faroles de su vehículo

–¿ Tenebroso, no?– me sorprendió su comentario en un hilo de voz mas tenebroso aún.

–¡Por supuesto!–le respondí en un susurro.–¿Por qué no enciendes las luces?

–Supongo que es mejor que los vecinos aledaños no nos vean llegar.

A escasos kilómetros en la penumbra del bosque, se divisaba una cabaña como la de los cuentos de hadas, toda iluminada, podría decirse hasta que estaba habitada.

–¿Te gusta?–me preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

–Tiene cierto …¿encanto?–sonó más una pregunta que una afirmación, en realidad me sentía una princesa guarecida en el bosque de su cruel y malvada madrastra.

–Cuando terminamos el instituto mi padre me la obsequió. Junto a mis hermanos la acondicionamos y ha sido nuestra guarida por años .–me miró con picardía y me guiño su ojo.

–¡Qué bien!¿me traes a tu escondite?–le dije algo ofendida, debo confesar que me dieron celos imaginar que otras mujeres han pasado por su cabaña.

–¿Te has quedado en silencio?–me dijo preocupado.

Detuvo la marcha. Descendimos del coche. Me tomó la mano de forma casual sin preámbulos.

Caminamos hacia la puerta principal. Entramos.

El interior era aún más majestuoso que el exterior.

Se encontraba muy iluminada por lámparas colgantes, otras de pie y apliques sobre la pared formando un zócalo sobre la parte superior de la pared.

Me llamó poderosamente la atención que la planta baja sea una amplia habitación separada por arcadas de madera antigua tallada a mano. Una gran alfombra roja en el centro simulando la sala de estar deliciosamente amueblada, predominando la madera por doquier hasta el bajo techo de vigas.

Aún sostenía mi mano, subimos las escaleras alfombradas.

Este piso estaba bien delimitado por paredes. Una gran habitación con colores cálidos, inmensos ventanales, uno de ellos con una hermosa vista al lago generando cierta majestuosidad.

¿mi sensación?. Si no fuera por su compañía sería estar totalmente desprotegida y expuesta por tantas aperturas.

–Bella ponte cómoda –me dijo con una voz dulce y acogedora–estacionaré el coche y bajaré tus cosas.

–Me daré un baño.–le dije sonriendo .Realmente me sentía atraída por él. Amaba a ese hombre, deseaba ser suya en ese momento, mis pensamientos vagaban por la habitación.

Mi cuerpo ansiaba cada centímetro del suyo.

Seguramente por ser tan caballero ignoraría mis deseos pensando que entre nosotros no pasaría nada por lo mal que me sentía y por todo lo vivido. Que pena, en realidad tenía sed de él y lo necesitaba para olvidarme de este día.

–Te dejaré sobre el cobertor la ropa y cocinaré algo para festejar.–se río por lo bajo.

–¿festejaremos? ¿Qué cosa?¿que aún sigo con vida?–le dije riendo sarcásticamente.

–¡No Bella!, festejaremos que estamos juntos.–me respondió mirándome a los ojos.

A decir verdad no había prestado mucha atención en el almacén de Mike cuando compró la ropa.

La ropa de dormir no eran lo que acostumbraba a usar y la braguita demasiada pequeña, para ocultar mi parte femenina, aunque mis pantuflas de peluche eran graciosas.

La atmósfera impregnaba mis fosas nasales de exquisito aroma a pollo frito haciendo agua mi boca.

Baje las escaleras apresuradamente como mis torpes movimientos me lo permitieron.

–Tome asiento señorita Swan.–me arrimó el taburete a la barra desayunador. Creó que comí por los ojos, apenas probé un par de bocados. Pero es digno de destacar que él sabía agasajar el estómago de una mujer. Excelente cocinero.

Correspondía levantar y lavar los trastos, mientras él los guardaba.

El aire se sentía sexualmente tenso. Lo deseaba y supongo que el también.

Nos instalamos, apagó las luces y nos recostamos en el gran sillón de tres cuerpos a mirar la tv que colgaba de la pared.

Su brazo pasó por encima de mis hombros y me recosté en su pecho. Diablos que hermosa sensación de estar a salvo me brindaba con solo tenerlo a mi lado.

Su mano comenzó a frotar mi espalda, su aliento fresco rozaba mi mejilla.

Mi cuerpo se encendía conforme sus manos realizaban un movimiento ascendente y descendente por mi espalda. Rote sobre mi cuerpo, quedando mi rostro frente al suyo provocando la irrefrenable necesidad de besarlo toda mi vida.

Su cuerpo se tensó con mi proximidad y mi corazón palpitaba alocado.

–No haré nada que tú no desees– me dijo con una mirada llena de deseos por mi boca.

Apoyo sus labios .–Bésame–apenas susurré cuando sus labios ejercían presión sobre los míos y su lengua intentaba explorar mi boca.

El aire se sentía viciado por la lujuria y la pasión que emanaban esos cuerpos. En un solo movimiento me tomo por las muñecas y me coloco sobre su falda.

Mi fino piyama de satén entró en contacto con su masculinidad a punto de explotar, sus dedos se entrelazaban en mi cabellera jalando hacia atrás y autorizando a su lengua realizar un extenso recorrido por mi cuello. Un mar de sensaciones encontradas me asaltaron desprevenida me sentía realmente deseada.

Mis caderas comenzaron a realizar un suave movimiento ondulatorio que golpeaba sobre su abdomen.–sigue así, no te detengan–las palabras sisearon entrecortadas en mi cuello.

Diablos mi cuerpo se prendía fuego, sus manos acariciaban mis muslos y deseaba como una condenada perra que me hiciera suya.

Su boca buscaba mis labios, mis movimientos habían mermado, eran lentos y jodidamente provocativos. Sus enormes manos acariciaban mi espalda con solo un movimiento me despojo de mi camisolín dejando mis pechos al aire y vestida solo con mis diminutas braguitas.

Su mano se introdujo en mi entrepierna buscando mi sexo húmedo .Sentí la necesidad imperiosa de retomar mis movimientos casi de manera instintiva acompasando el suave movimiento de su mano. Manteníamos juntos el ritmo mientras me besaba apasionadamente.

Mi cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes de mi cerebro.

Con un movimiento brusco se puso de pie, sosteniéndome desde mis muslos para luego tirarme sobre la cama y despojarme de un tirón mi braguita de encaje.

Mientras buscaba mi centro femenino, se despojaba de la poca ropa que aun tenia puesta con la otra mano.

Ahí yacía mareada y desequilibrada por tanto placer.

Mis gemidos danzaban por toda la habitación. Presentía mi cuerpo que de un momento a otro vendría la gran estocada.

–Te gusta, mi amor–jadeo sobre mi oído. Enmudecí. Cuando por fin se encontraba en mi interior apenas pude susurrar un si apagado.

Respirábamos con dificultad su rostro empapado de sudor me regalo una gota que se depósito sobre mi pecho. Su movimiento se aceleraba conforme mi corazón latía desbocado.

Podía sentirlo dentro mio, su miembro erecto entraba y salía acompañando una danza entre los dos. Miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi interior.

El tiempo quedo detenido, el aire cargado de lujuria, despertaban mis sentidos más dormidos. Hacia tiempo que no disfrutaba que me hagan el amor.

De repente la noche nos arrebató los gemidos de ambos para entrar en la quietud del remanso. Ambos nos habíamos fundidos en uno sólo.

Él permaneció dentro mío descansando sobre mi cuerpo, acariciando cada centímetro .Mis manos frotaban su espalda. Un lenguaje corporal le daba las gracias a ese hermoso momento.

Así nos sorprendió la mañana. Abrazados y sin ropa.

Cuando se despertó para preparar el desayuno lo observo con una mirada atenta hacia el lago.

De repente, abrió el ventanal y salió velozmente corriendo hacia el exterior.

–¡Bella! ¡Cierra todas las ventanas!–un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. El miedo me paralizó.

CONTINUARA...

ESPERO QUE HALLA SIDO DE SU AGRADO.

DISFRUTEN PARTE DE ESTA TRILOGIA.

GRACIAS POR COMPARTIR ESTA HERMOSA LOCURA Y DEJARME TU REVIEW...

LUZ DE LUNA.


	9. VIII LA DUDA

HOLA AMIGAS...MI INTENCIÓN ERA SUBIR UN CAPITULO TODOS LOS DIAS...

PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE HA TENIDO POCA REPERCUSIÓN ESTA HISTORIA...

SI DESEAS LEER UN CAPITULO TODOS LOS DIAS ,HAZME SABERLO EN ALGUN REVIEW...

SINO LE DARÉ DE BAJA A LA HISTORIA Y LA PUBLICARÉ SOLO EN EL BLOG...

ETERNAMENTE AMADO...

DISCLAIMER

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este fanfic es un trabajo hecho por una fan(luz de luna), creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de mi invención.

La información o algunos nombres están tomados de los libros editados en español por Alfaguara (Santillana) y por las webs de Stephenie Meyer . Las imágenes e información de la película pertenecen a Summit .

...

CAPITULO VIII

LA DUDA...

–¡ Bella! ¡Cierra las ventanas!– el miedo paralizó mi cuerpo.– ¡ Activa la alarma con tu nombre!.

Trabé todas las ventanas y ventanales. Bajé velozmente las escaleras y pulsé el teclado de la alarma con mi nombre completo.

Me acurruque detrás del sillón, apoye mis piernas con todas mis fuerzas contra mi pecho y mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin cesar sobre mis rodillas.

Los minutos eran interminables, el silencio inundaba toda la habitación, solo se escuchaba el susurro de la brisa y el canto de algún pájaro desde el exterior de la cabaña.

Unos nudillos acariciaban suavemente la puerta principal y el sonido de su voz me invitaba a acercarme y salir en su búsqueda.

Me incorporé tambaleante presa del miedo que aun habitaba en mi cuerpo, desconecte la alarma y me arrojé a sus brazos, el único lugar en el que me sentía segura.

–¡Tranquila mi amor! – el sonido de su voz fue segura.– Nadie podrá encontrarnos – sus palabras eran firmes y confiadas.

–¿Jake? –me atreví a preguntar en un hilo de voz.

–No mi amor. Solo era un caminante solitario sin rumbo.–se dirigió hacia la cocina.–Comeremos algo.

Café y tostadas. Desayunamos en silencio.

Mientras lavaba y guardaba los trastos del desayuno, intente mantener una conversación circunstancial.

Mis pies danzaban inquietos por toda la cocina.

–¡ Edward !–observe en su rostro cierta preocupación que se guardaba para si.

–Dime, amor.–me respondió de manera casual.

–¿Qué harás conmigo, cuando retomes tu actividad en la clínica?

–Vivirás con Charlie o Reneé –sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, note una pizca de picardía junto a una media sonrisa que se instalo en su rostro.

–Soy lo bastante madura para decidir que hacer con mi vida.–Le respondí en tono desafiante.

–¡No lo creo! En menos de una semana te he salvado la vida. –su risa retumbaba en la cocina.

–¡No es verdad!– lo acusé un tanto ofendida.

–En realidad…–me hablo con un tono conciliador– he juntado todos los días que tengo de receso en la clínica y me quedaré contigo hasta que esto se resuelva.

–¿ Y de cuanto tiempo estamos hablando?–pregunté curiosa.

–Toda una vida, de ser necesario. –su voz sonó apesadumbrada.

–Suena bien.

–Ven aquí.–me llamó sonriente. Me tendió ambos brazos.

Aún seguía sentado en el taburete contra el desayunador.

Me acomodé de pie entre sus piernas que estaban flexionadas. Sus brazos rodearon mi figura que se tensó por la proximidad de su cuerpo.

Acariciaba mi pelo, mi espalda, introdujo sus manos en mis bolsillos traseros y me atrajo aún mas contra su cuerpo, mi cintura sentía la presión sobre el deseo que aumentaba sobre su pantalón.

Mis dedos se entrelazaban en su cabello, sedoso y brillante.

Su cercanía provocaba un latido en mi interior que desaparecía en mi entrepierna.

Los dos nos deseábamos. Sostenía mi mirada, se acercaba lentamente como el cazador que estudia los movimientos de su presa.

Sus ojos claros ardían de deseo, profundos, eran una invitación a lo prohibido.

Respiraba con dificultad, sus manos recorrían mi espalda, apoyo su rostro en mi hombro y susurro entre mis cabellos.

–Te deseo. Te he deseado por años, Isabella.

Mi corazón dejo de latir por un microsegundo para luego latir alocadamente.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé, con pudor apoyaba mis labios una y otra vez sobre los suyos lentamente.

Sus dedos me tomaron por la nuca y su beso fue intenso, dejándome sin aliento, saboreando mis apetitosos labios. Su lengua exploró cada rincón de mi boca y sus exhalaciones dulces se precipitaban sobre mi rostro.

La pasión me hacia prisionera de tanto amor. Deseaba ese hombre cabalgando con valentía sobre mi cuerpo, cual caballero regresa victorioso de una batalla.

De repente la presión entre los cuerpos fue disminuyendo, hasta que los cuerpos comenzaron a distanciarse.

La sangre bombeaba lentamente hacía mi corazón. Mi cerebro le devolvió la calma a mi cuerpo. Mi mente comprendió que no era el momento, quizás mas tarde sofocaría mi fuego interior, dejándome una vez más sin aliento.

Mi rostro denotaba fastidio. Al ver mi expresión atormentada por el deseo como una melodía inconclusa, trato de animarme.

–¿Qué tienes pensado para el día de hoy? –formuló la pregunta con cierta picardía.

Mi pensamiento reaccionó al instante con un torrente de acciones sucias que las transformó en una sonrisa con una carga sexual imposible ignorar.

–Me daré una ducha– bien fría, pensé en mi fuero interno–Haré la cama y ordenaré la cabaña.

–No es necesario, –me dijo restando importancia–alguien en la semana se encargará de la limpieza.

–Si lo permites, lo haré .Me incomoda ver personas extrañas por la casa.–mi tono de voz era preocupante.

–¡Haremos la limpieza entre los dos!–respondió entusiasmado–Le diré a Alice que se encargue de cancelar hasta el jardinero.

Llené la tina hasta el borde con sales perfumadas y espuma. Me sequé y me vestí cuando el agua estuvo helada.

Desde la planta baja sonaba una bella melodía, el piano emitía dulces sonidos interpretando cada nota. Los dedos de Edward sobre el teclado simulaban cada caricia suya sobre mi piel.

Me apresuré a ordenar todas las habitaciones. Me recosté sobre el sillón para escuchar detenidamente la música que Edward interpretaba para mi.

–¿Deseas dar un paseo por los alrededores?–su invitación denotaba la preocupación por mi estado de ánimo.

La melodía embriagaba mi corazón de recuerdos desagradables que prefería olvidar.

–¡ Hermosa melodía !–me acerqué al piano con movimientos gatunos, lentos , en señal de cortejo.

Le besé la coronilla, me tomó de la mano y salimos a dar un paseo por el pequeño lago cercano a la cabaña, escondido cual secreto, entre la vegetación tupida.

–Sabes unas pocas personas han visitado este lugar–comentó con aire triunfante– Es difícil ubicarlo.

–¿y tú , como encontraste el lugar?–pregunté curiosa.

–Es una larga historia de la familia Cullen, esta zona se hallaba despoblada y con poca vegetación. Por generaciones todos los Cullen hemos mantenido la tradición. Cada padre con su hijo mayor debe realizar un viaje y plantar un árbol de ese lugar en el que se han pasado los legados de la familia.–Su explicación dejaba en claro el significado de familia para todos ellos.

Continuábamos caminando entre los arboles, cada uno tenia una placa con nombres y sitios grabados de los viajes y la fecha en la que fueron plantados.

–¿Este lo has plantado con tu pa…?–intenté preguntar emocionada.

Sus musculosos brazos me apoyaron suavemente contra el árbol, sello mis últimas palabras con un beso y susurró sobre mi boca.–El próximo lo plantaré con nuestro hijo.

Sus palabras daban vueltas en mi mente, ¿deseaba tener un hijo ?.¿ Me amaba?.

Volvimos sobre nuestros pasos.

–¡Tengo una sorpresa para ti !– me dijo el cruzar la puerta–cenaremos algo especial.

–Me vestiré para la ocasión.–le sonreí y lo mire risueñ mi falda extremadamente corta y mi bluza de encaje|, me sentía sexi.

Me apresuré para bajar las escaleras a tiempo para cenar.

Salí por el gran ventanal frente al lago, mis pies se clavaron contra el suelo, mis ojos se deleitaban contemplando el escenario que se erguía majestuoso preparado especialmente por él.

Una mesa para dos, algunas velas dispersas por el lugar otorgando cierta calidez al ambiente.

Costillitas de cerdo con ensalada recién descongeladas. Mousse de chocolate para postre.–anunció Edward saliendo de la cocina.

–¡A mi puedes servirme directamente el postre! –exclamé con picardía y gracia.

–¿El postre?–pregunto jocosamente– Si eres una niña buena, lo tendrás cuando acabes tu mousse de chocolate–me guiño su ojo y carcajeamos juntos.

–Entonces …sírveme la mousse.–le sonreí acalorada por los pensamientos libidinosos que cruzaban por mi mente. Necesitaba que mis comentarios dejaran en claro que no tenía hambre y que solo deseaba terminar lo que dejamos inconcluso en el desayuno.

Conversamos animadamente sobre nuestras vidas durante varias horas. Casi sin esfuerzo nombramos al padre de mis hijos, aunque por momentos dude que jake hubiese formado parte de mi vida.

Me sentía realmente feliz disfrutando de su compañía.

–Bella, cariño.– me tendió su mano.–Comeremos el postre a orillas del lago.–tomo el postre, caminamos unos pasos hacia una manta que había acomodado junto a unas esferas de vidrio con velas flotantes encendidas, creando así un lugar mágico plagado de placer y pasión. Nos sentamos en el centro.

–Edward hablemos–quería agradecerle y contarle lo que me apena .– Necesito que sepas que una vez elegí mal en mi vida y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias y lamento mucho que pagues…–no pude terminar de expresar todo lo que tenía guardado en mi corazón, me tomó por las muñecas, se arrodillo frente a mi, me atrajo hacia él.

Su proximidad a mi rostro proclamaba el inminente beso.

Mi boca se encontraba entre abierta, entregada, saboreando ese beso que aun no era dado.

Mi cuerpo descansaba entregado en sus brazos, deje que sus ansias lo guiaran hacia mi boca que anhelaban sus besos tiernos y húmedos. El momento había sido decretado y oponerse a este fogoso encuentro era imposible y no quería oponerme. Mi boca pedía a gritos silenciosos que sus labios la hicieran suya.

Se limito solo a apoyar sus labios con fuerza sobre los míos, mis dedos se cerraron sobre su espalda arrugando la tela de su camiseta impregnada de su aroma que me embriagaba y despertaba mis sentidos.

Abrí mi boca, frotó mis labios y los barrió con furia. Vaciló un momento. Se demoró en aspirar mi aliento fresco y suave cargado por mi deseo.

Toco mi labio superior con la punta de su lengua, con tanta suavidad, que no estuve segura , hasta que oí el entrecortado gemido que escapaba de sus labios.

El momento del beso creo una atmósfera mágica, el aire de la noche era frio, aunque el de nuestro alrededor se sentía caliente.

–Eres frágil y cautivadora, me tienes atrapado en tus redes.–susurró gravemente.

Un movimiento leve, guardo mi timidez, atrajó su mano hacia mi, sostuvo bajo su palma mi pecho manipulándolo para él, saciando su apetito.

Los masajeo por completo con suavidad y bajó su cabeza para hundir su rostro entre mis dos tensas colinas que se ofrecían a su boca para ser exploradas. Restregó su nariz para aspirar el perfume de mi piel, una mezcla a dulces y fogosos deseos.

–Isabella, eres mi Bella– murmuró contra mi pecho. Comenzó a dibujar mis contornos con su boca.–Quiero besarte y mimarte una y otra vez.–su mirada la sentía cargada de excitación.

Me estremecía con cada caricia suya sobre mi piel y apretaba su rostro sobre mi cuerpo intentando fundirlo con el mio. Me tumbo sobre la manta y frotaba su sexo sobre el mio, mis piernas se separaban ofreciendo todo mi ser, él me miraba maravillado y me besaba.

Quería que sintiera el deseo de mi cuerpo que se arqueaba con cada movimiento de su cadera sobre mi ropa, para que el ardor de la entrepierna se convirtiera en una hoguera para consumir nuestros más profundos deseos de locura y pasión. Sus toques masculinos despertaban una sensación que nunca me hubiera imaginado que existía.

En un pestañar de ojos, me despojó de toda mi ropa.

–¡Me vuelves loco …Bella!. Quiero que goces como nadie te ha hecho gozar en tu vida. Eres única. Todo tu ser esta hecho para ser amado.–murmuro apasionadamente.

–¡Edward!–necesitaba escuchar el sonido de mi voz para darme cuenta que no era un sueño.

De pronto se quedo inmóvil, su cuerpo convulsionado pasó a estar inerte, yacía sobre mis pechos. Abrí mis ojos buscando una respuesta en los suyos.

–¡Shhhh!–me dijo en un sonido apenas audible–¡no te muevas!–me ordenó y tapó mi boca con su mano.

–¿Qué sucede?–le exigí histérica hablando sobre su mano. Aun atrapada bajo su cuerpo.

–Alguien cerró la puerta del auto.–note tenso su hilo de voz.–¡Entra a la casa y ya!.me ordeno.

Se puso de pie. Me besó. Me dijo te amo y salió velozmente entre la vegetación buscando al intruso.

CONTINUARA...

OJALA LES HALLA GUSTADO...

DISFRUTEN PARTE DE ESTA TRILOGIA.

GRACIAS POR COMPARTIR ESTA HERMOSA LOCURA Y DEJARME TU REVIEW...

LUZ DE LUNA.

...

ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO...

JACOB PROV...

Los únicos sonidos que se oían en la habitación eran las gotas de agua que salían de un grifo mal cerrado.

Abrí mis ojos y mis sentidos no hallaban explicación a lo sucedido ni al lugar en que me encontraba.

Atiné a tocar mi rostro aún dolorido por mi estampa contra el pavimento pero el cableado de mi tratamiento intensivo no me permitía realizar ningún movimiento.

Me encontraba solo, mi esposa me había abandonado y mis hijos me imagino que desconocen esta situación.

Me sentía desdichado. Estaba solo, triste y abandonado.

Como la peor lacra de la sociedad...


	10. IX PLAN PERFECTO

HOLA ,¿COMO ESTAN MIS LECTORAS FAVORITAS?

NO DEJES DE LEER LA SEGUNDA ENTREGA DE ESTA GENIAL TRILOGIA..."ETERNAMENTE AMADO"

SERÁ PUBLICADA POR ESTE MEDIO ...AL FINALIZAR ...ETERNAMENTE AMADO.

DISCLAIMER

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este fanfic es un trabajo hecho por una fan(luz de luna), creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de mi invención.

La información o algunos nombres están tomados de los libros editados en español por Alfaguara (Santillana) y por las webs de Stephenie Meyer . Las imágenes e información de la película pertenecen a Summit .

...

ETERNAMENTE AMADO

CAPITULO IX

PLAN PERFECTO

JACOBO PROV

Los únicos sonidos que se oían en la habitación eran las gotas de agua que salían de un grifo mal cerrado.

Abrí mis ojos y mis sentidos no hallaban explicación a lo sucedido ni al lugar en que me encontraba.

Atiné a tocar mi rostro aún dolorido por mi estampa contra el pavimento pero el cableado de mi tratamiento intensivo no me permitía realizar ningún movimiento.

Me encontraba solo, mi esposa me había abandonado y mis hijos me imagino que desconocen esta situación.

Me sentía desdichado. Estaba solo, triste y abandonado.

Como la peor lacra de la sociedad.

Tantas mujeres pasaron por mi cuerpo y ahora ninguna cuidaba de él. La desolación invadía mi alma al igual que la silenciosa agonía de mi corazón destrozado.

Si no fuera por su débil latido habría jurado que había fallecido.

Mis ojos oscilaban por toda la habitación, mi estadía en la clínica parecía eterna a pesar de que solo había pasado una noche internado.

–¡Enfermera!–mis pulmones ejecutaron el llamado pegando un alarido. Necesitaba respuestas urgentes.

–Señor Black–ingresó una joven mujer, regordeta de cuerpo macizo y algo rollizo. Diría que muy alejada de las esculturales enfermeritas de mis fantasías sexuales.–¡Como se siente hoy!–me dijo en un tono suave.

–¡No le interesa como me siento!–le dije en un tono muy grosero.–¡Quiero una explicación!¡Ahora!–le grité en su rostro redondo.

–Lo siento señor Black. No soy la indicada.–me respondió con aire desinteresada.

–¡Fuera de mi vista!–la eche de la habitación.

La enfermera salió sin emitir algún sonido.

Ingresó un uniformado. Solo tomó su móvil realizó una llamada, me miró con desprecio y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Cuando lo vi, pensé…¡mierda! tenía custodia.

Un sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de todo mi ser, ¿habría acabado con la vida de Bella?. Cuando me den el alta seguro iría tras las rejas.

La culpa me devastaba por dentro, aunque en mi interior mi corazón deseaba que ella estuviera muerta para que no sea feliz con ese doctorcito de mala fama.

Al final Bella resulto ser igual que el resto.

Las mujeres solo sirven para pasar buenos momentos. Bella paso a ser una más del montón. Con su apariencia suave, inofensiva y sutil, en el primer descuido te dejan por otro y demuestran lo que son–¡una vulgar ramera!–grité desde mis entrañas.

Mis pensamientos me torturaban, la ira se apoderaba de todo mi cuerpo. Debo pensar en un buen plan pensé en mi fuero interno.

–¡Jake !–Me alegro que te sientas mejor.–interrumpió Charlie mi monólogo interno.

–Descuida Charlie estoy listo para ir en busca de Bella para alejarnos de todo lo malo.–le hablé en un tono tranquilo y pausado.

–Jake sabes lo mucho que te aprecio.–me dijo con una media sonrisa–Comprenderás que has traicionado mi confianza intentando arrebatar la vida de mi hija, mi más preciado tesoro.

–Charlie escúchame.–intenté explicarle mis motivos.

–Perdona, pero el único viaje que harás será a una clínica para mentales.–repuso frunciendo el entrecejo y mirándome directo a los ojos continuo hablando.–Cuando tengamos un diagnóstico certero ya veremos que pasará entre tú y mi Bella.

–¿Charlie ella esta aquí?–le pregunté albergando la esperanza que por el accidente compartiéramos el mismo edificio.

–No Jake, gracias a Dios se encuentra bien y protegida.–su voz escondía cierta satisfacción y tranquilidad. Mi cabeza comenzó a alterarse.

–¡Maldito Cullen!–le escupí en su rostro.

–En unos días pasaré a visitarte–me sonrió restando importancia a mi comentario.–Lamento que te encuentras tan solo. Si necesitas algo, pídele al custodio de la entrada.

Extendió su mano tocó mi pie, cerró la puerta y se marchó.

Mis puños se cerraron con fuerza, clavando mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos.

Me latía la frente de la presión que levantaban mis pensamientos de furia. Quería a Cullen entre mis manos y observar como presionaban sobre su cuello hasta dejarlo sin respiración y disfrutar esa hermosa sensación de desesperación que sentiría Bella por ver la escena.

Las horas que permanecí internado las aproveché para trazar una gran estrategia.

–¡Buenas noches!, es hora de su medicina–la enfermera extendió un coctel de medicamentos.

Ni bien la vi entrar a la habitación observé en sus ojos la carencia sexual de esa desconocida mujer, ella sería mi boleto de salida de este lugar. Aún conservaba mi vocabulario seductor y tarde o temprano caería en mis redes. La mire al rostro y respondí a su saludo…

–¡Buenas noches hermosa!– le hable con voz ronca cargada de deseo, sonaba hambriento por esa mujer.

–¿Hermosa?–me preguntó desconcertada.

–Si hermosa.–logré captar su atención. La enfermera se sonrojo y su corazón acelerado provocó un temblor en sus manos. Me sonrió complacida por mis palabras que me autorizaban a emprender mi malévolo plan.

Continuaban pasando las horas …

Le imploré a mi nueva amiga excedida en peso que me hiciera compañía todo el tiempo ya que me sentía mal y no tenía familia. Se compadeció de mí y poco a poco fui ganándome su confianza.

Me sentía un poco mejor aunque mi rostro mostraba algunas marcas de mi accidente. Durante los momentos que me encontraba solo había estudiado los horarios de los relevos de mi custodia personal, tenía un plano de evacuación.

Por suerte me habían retirado todo el cableado de los brazos y respiraba por mis propios medios, sin asistencia mecánica.

Hoy la enfermera tenía la noche libre.

Tan solo habían pasado dos días. Conforme con lo planeado y gracias a la ayuda de la enfermera, al atardecer daría el gran salto a la libertad y saldría en busca de Bella.

Teníamos todo organizado.

Ella se haría pasar por la recepcionista de la clínica y le diría que tiene una llamada al uniformado de la entrada a mi cuarto, oportunidad que yo aprovecharía para escapar por la escalera de incendios hacia el estacionamiento en donde estaría su coche con las llaves en contacto.

Ahí debía esperarla. El plan original sería pasar la noche juntos en un motel alejado de la ciudad y huir juntos ya que seguramente tendría pedido de captura.

Ella desconocía mi verdadero plan, de haberlo sabido no hubiese contado con su incondicional apoyo.

Mi plan resulto mejor de lo esperado a la perfección.

El relevo llego a horario y pasarían algunas horas hasta que noten mi ausencia.

Cuando lleve a cabo mi plan, dejaré su coche abandonado y daré aviso a la policía.

Bajé las escaleras preso de la desesperación. En el estacionamiento se encontraba aparcado el auto.

Salí raudamente hacia la autopista, mis manos aferradas al volante con mis brazos muy estirados por la tensión de la situación.

Poco a poco fui perdiendo el control de mis reflejos para conducir, imaginaba sus sucias manos sobre el cuerpo de Bella, acariciando sus senos y el rostro de ella emanando placer por su toque.

Por momentos se me nublaba la vista por la desesperación de vivir esa escena y pisaba el acelerador a fondo.

Las horas en esa clínica me permitieron pensar minuciosamente todas las posibilidades del lugar en el que estarían escondidos.

Recorrí en mis pensamientos cada frase, cada dirección, cada indicio que me acercara a ellos.

Mi grandiosa memoria y mi sentido agudizado recordaron un comentario inocente, más bien una queja por parte de Alice en la fiesta de graduación. En donde sus hermanos partirían con unas amigas a una cabaña que había heredado su hermano mayor.

Mis instintos y mi sentido de orientación me permitieron dar con el camino y por los pocos datos que recordaba de la descripción del lugar sabía que estarían allí.

Al pasar por el pequeño lago de agua turbia aminoré la marcha, apagué las farolas del coche y conduje con extremo cuidado.

–¡Bingo!–mis puños golpearon el volante con toda mi fuerza.

A lo lejos divisaba una cabaña totalmente iluminada, desde la edificación hasta la orilla del pequeño lago con luces tenues en el suelo, algo así como fanales o potecitos con velas, escondidos entre la vegetación.

Detuve la marcha del auto. Continué a pie varios metros, agazapado entre la vegetación tupida por árboles y plantas silvestres.

Cuando estuve lo bastante cerca de la casa, mis ojos no podían dar crédito a las imágenes que tenía frente a mi nariz.

Mi Bella recostada sobre una manta o algo parecido y sus sucias manos acariciando sus pechos, la carne firme se había adaptado a la forma de esa mano para llenarlas completamente. El placer de su rostro inundaba la atmósfera, un rostro consumido por el deseo. Una expresión en su cara que yo desconocía.

Un sudor frío invadió mi cuerpo, luego estalló el calor en mi interior, si estuviese portando un arma los habría llenado de plomo en ese instante a los dos.

–¡Piensa jake!¡Piensa Jake!–me dije tomándome la cabeza entre mis manos.

Lo mejor sería torturar a su hombre hasta que ella ruegue por la vida de ambos y acabar con los dos y arrojarlos en el auto al lago. Aunque lo ideal sería arrebatarle la vida frente a su nariz así ella sufriría por amor como yo.

La verdad tenía miles de ideas, todas giraban en lo mismo.

Desinflé los neumáticos de su coche y robé las llaves del arranque para que no pudieran seguirme.

–¡Maldita sea!–murmuré. La puerta del coche realizó un chirrido imposible no escuchar.

Decidí salir pitando hacia el lugar en que se encontraba el coche, Edward no tardaría en pisar mis talones.

Debería planificar bien mi próximo movimiento, ellos no deben estar juntos…

Al avanzar unos metros, mi cabeza ladeo hacia atrás. Su mirada se cruzó con la mía.

Me sostuvo la mirada desafiante y letal, indicando que estaba en su territorio y Bella era de su propiedad.

CONTINUARA...

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HERMOSA LOCURA Y DEJARME TU REVIEW...

LUZ DE LUNA.

...

MIL BESOTES A TODAS LA QUE DEJARON SUS PALABRAS PARA ALIMENTAR EL DESEO DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO PARA USTEDES...

...

HAZME SABER QUE TE HA PARECIDO.

IGNORAME O DEJAME TU REVIEW


	11. X PROTECCIÓN

HOLA ,¿COMO ESTAN MIS LECTORAS FAVORITAS?

NO DEJES DE LEER LA SEGUNDA ENTREGA DE ESTA GENIAL TRILOGIA..."ETERNAMENTE AMADA"EN BUSCA DEL VERDADERO AMOR...

SERÁ PUBLICADA POR ESTE MEDIO ...AL FINALIZAR ...ETERNAMENTE AMADO.

DISCLAIMER

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este fanfic es un trabajo hecho por una fan(luz de luna), creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de mi invención.

La información o algunos nombres están tomados de los libros editados en español por Alfaguara (Santillana) y por las webs de Stephenie Meyer . Las imágenes e información de la película pertenecen a Summit .

...

ETERNAMENTE AMADO

CAPITULO X

PROTECCIÓN

Edward se perdió entre los á entre quedarme recostada entre las velas que adornaban la manta, pero sería un blanco fácil, o ingresar a la casa.

Presa por la desesperación decidí huir del lugar.

Mi decisión fue la correcta, escoger el silencio acogedor de la casa. Por suerte Edward estaba de regreso y se acercaba a paso firme hasta que ingresamos juntos a la casa.

Sus ojos vagaban observando la misma nada.

La preocupación comenzó a instalarse en mi interior.

–¿Qué sucede amor?–le pregunté con elaborada confusión.

–Nada cielo.–murmuró–¡Solo debemos estar alerta!–el tono de su voz y la atmósfera cargada de misterio y sospecha, generaba en mi una exagerada preocupación.

–Cierra todas las ventanas–me dijo sin mirarme, tomó su móvil, subió por la escalera .Mientras tanto caminé hacia el ventanal para recoger los trastos de una exquisita velada inconclusa cuando un grito imperativo paralizo mis músculos que provocó que me detuviera sobre mis pasos.

–¡Cierra las ventanas!¡Ahora!–me ordenó.

Jamás me hubiese imaginado que era capaz de tratarme así, me recordó a mi esposo. Al ver la expresión de horror en mi rostro, descendió a grandes pasos por la escalera y me tomó entre sus brazo.

–Jake.–hizo una pausa– Jake anda merodeando por los alrededores.–murmuró en mi oído. Me aprisionó contra su torso y rompí entre sollozos.–Tranquila amor, tendremos protección.– su voz me resultó un tanto tranquilizadora.–¿Por qué no intentas descansar?

–No tengo sueño, gracias.–mentí y mi respuesta resulto algo irónica.

¿Me animaba a que duerma?¿Quién puede dormir cuando toda tu integridad física esta en peligro?. Jake se encontraba agazapado en la oscuridad esperando la oportunidad de atacarme.

Viví muchos años con Jacob, lo conocía lo bastante bien para saber como actuaría, hasta podía imaginar cuales eran sus pensamientos. Él debe tener otros planes ya que este le falló y no considero que se dará por vencido así porque sí. Tenía miedo.

Era de madrugada...

–¡Ven aquí!–se sentó en un sillón. Apoyó sus pies cruzándolos entre sí, sobre una mesita vidriada de algunos centímetros. Encendió la TV saltando de una emisora a otra.

Me senté a su lado apoyé mi cabeza sobre sus piernas y me estiré sobre el largo del sillón.

Su mano acariciaba mi cabeza y mis ojos intentaban estar bien abiertos. Comencé a parpadear lentamente hasta que quede profundamente dormida.

Mi mente comenzó a entrelazar mis vivencias para darle forma a el sueño tan real, que por momentos creí estar despierta.

…"Edward dormido en la habitación. Su cuerpo sobre el mío, rodeándome con sus mirada clavada en las cortinas del ventanal .Podía sentir el peligro que acechá, repente un disparo certero impactó sobre la nuca de Edward su sangre se derramaba por su cuello para caer sobre mi pecho desnudo. Podía escuchar mi propio grito tan desgarrador y cuerpo sin vida sobre mi me dificultaba respirar.

y la voz distorsionada de Jake que me decía que me merecía vivir para sentir lo que él estaba sufriendo por mi, mientras me apuntaba a la cabeza"…

Las imágenes tan nitidas que a mi cerebro le costaba diferenciar lo real del sueñ despertó una lagrima que rodaba por mi mejilla, imagino que Edward me debe haber traído en brazos a la cama, no recuerdo como llegue aquí.

Me restregué los ojos me levanté y seguí las voces que provenían del piso de abajo.

Bajé las escaleras y Edward me estaba esperando al final de la baranda.

–Bella mi amor–me extendía su mano– Tenemos visitas.

–¿Alice? ¡Alice! –me abalance sobre ella, saltábamos de la alegría juntas y abrazadas.

–¡Amiga! Te he echado de menos.–me dijo Alice con lágrimas en sus ojos al igual que los míos.

– ¡Jasper! ¡Emmet! ¡Rosalie!–los nombre uno por uno–Qué emoción. Me sentía muy bien, su compañía me daba la sensación de pertenecer a esa familia.

Todos nos conocemos desde adolescentes. Con Emmet tenemos un sentimiento muy particular, siempre ha sido como mi hermano mayor. Cuidando de que nada me pasará, ahora su hermano ocupaba su lugar y además nos amabamos.

–Rose, prepara algo para cenar.–le dijo Edward con la voz un tanto dura.

–Es de madrugada y tu mujercita debe encargarse de eso.–me lanzó una mirada fulminante.–Que ni se moleste .Ya cenamos.

–Rose, cariño. Ve a la caravana y prepara el café para los turnos.–le dijo Emmet al ver mi expresión de tristeza. Se muy bien que no se encuentra a gusto por mi cercanía pero Rosalie se podría haber quedado con Esme.

–Haré el primer turno, el aire aquí apesta.– seguramente lo decía por mi.

–¡Rosalie!–le gritó Edward.–Este es nuestro hogar . Si no te encuentras a gusto puedes irte.

–Recuerda que tú me invitaste.–le contestó en un tono superior a su hermano mayor.–¡Estaré afuera!.–dio media vuelta pegó un portazo y salió con rumbo a la caravana.

–Ya se le pasará–me dijo Emmet un tanto aflijido.

–Edward ¿Cuál es el plan?–pregunto Jasper algo fastidiado por la escena de recién.

–No existe ningún plan–contesto desinteresado. Aunque pude observar muy bien el leve movimiento de su cabeza hacia Alice y posar su mirada al rostro de Jasper en señal de silencio.

–Bella prepararemos una infusión y la tomaremos en el balcón.–supuse que los tres hombres deseaban hablar y Alice obedecía a su hermano.

Preparamos la infusión y subimos al entrepiso, nos quedamos en un silencio cómplice entre las dos, para escuchar la conversación entre ellos.

–Edward, Carlisle esta muy preocupado –dijo Emmet–Al terminar la guardia en la clínica se acercará a brindar su protección a Bella también.

–Lo sé–Edward se sentó sobre la barra de la cocina y continuo su monologo –Una vez mas quiero agradecerles su apoyo. Saben lo que Bella significa en mi vida. Pero esta situación se me va de las manos. No quiero que sufra más y no sé que puedo hacer para evitarlo.

Hace unas horas lo cruce en medio de la vegetación. Creí que aún estaría internado. Lo corrí un par de metros, ladeó su cabeza hacia atrás y nos miramos. Su mirada perdida era la de un hombre trastornado y poseído por la ira. Digno de temer.

Iré al pueblo en unos días a recabar información necesito saber si el maltrató a Bella u a otras mujeres.

De ser así pondré un punto final a esta locura y con mis propias manos.

–Nunca he visto a mi hermano así–susurro Alice en mi oído. Las manos de Edward golpearon la barra con tanta fuerza que se partió la madera de apoyo. Nos miramos asustadas por el sonido.

–Edward debes dejar que Charlie se ocupe de esto–me asombró la carga emotiva de las palabras de Emmet .

– Yo creo que Edward tiene razón haremos un trabajo minucioso con respecto a sus vidas y luego… ¡ Justicia por mano propia !–Emmet le lanzó una mirada envenenada que le hizo desdecirse.

–Jasper no consideres cada movimiento desde una visión militar –dijo Edward en voz baja , no quiero convertir esto en una guerra y mucho menos que Bella sea el botín.

–¿Entonces que sugieres hermano?– preguntó Jasper de modo terminante.

–Lo mejor será ser la sombra de Bella y a medida que sucedan los acontecimientos actuaremos.

–Hermano estas equivocado– le hablo Jasper tratando de mantener la calma - Si pensamos así dudo que sea un buen plan .

–¿ Y entonces qué ?¿ expondremos a Bella al peligro y dejaremos que Jacob actué?

–preguntó Edward con voz apagada.

–Edward déjanos conversar con Carlisle y veremos – espero Emmet a que Edward asintiera con su cabeza.

–De acuerdo – replico con indiferencia Edward –Será mejor que organicen los turnos y monten guardia aunque dudo que hoy Jacob realice algún movimiento.

Con Alice guardábamos silencio hasta que finalizo la conversación. Cuando la puerta realizó un chirrido bajamos las escaleras.

–Edward iré con ellos. Bells que descanses–dijo Alice simplemente haciéndose la tonta como que no había escuchado nada.

Acompañe la figura de mi amiga con la mirada desde el ventanal apoyada sobre el marco.

Quede paralizada por la escena de allí afuera. Una enorme caravana aparcada a orillas del lago, la camioneta de Emmet a un costado y el auto de Carlisle que recién había llegado. Levante mi mano en respuesta a su saludo.

Me quedé inmóvil observando todos los movimientos de los Cullen, parecía una noche de acampada en pleno verano hasta con una fogata.

Dos brazos cálidos rodearon mi cintura y su voz murmuro en mi nuca.

–Amor ya no tienes por qué preocuparte–mi cuerpo se tenso por su postura, podía sentir su proximidad y su sexo apoyado contra mi.

–Gracias por todo–le dije en un tono de voz apenas audible.–No concibo la vida sin ti.–giré sobre mis pies hasta quedar frente a él.

Mis labios buscaron su boca. Su beso lento y pausado, encendiendo mis terminaciones nerviosas.

Mis manos acariciaban su pelo desalineado y revuelto, él se estremeció ligeramente a mi suave toque y su respiración se volvió áspera.

Sus besos recorrían mi cuello para luego tomar mi boca, me sentía totalmente conectada a él. Solo uno. Su corazón y el mio un solo palpitar.

–Tengo miedo perderte– el sonido de su voz seria y hosca me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, plagada de malos recuerdos en donde aparecía siempre la figura oscura de Jake.

–Mi vida no será la misma si te pierdo a ti.–susurre en su cuello. Una media sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

–Dime que es lo gracioso–le dije ofendida.

–Mira por el ventanal.–giré mi cabeza hacia el lago y cinco miradas fascinadas y divertidas observaban la escena de besos y caricias. Un intenso calor cubrió mi rostro.

–Vergonzoso–admití, me separe de su lado como si su cuerpo estuviera cargado de electricidad.

Me mostro su amplia y reluciente sonrisa y rompimos en carcajadas.

Me tomo de mi mano de manera casual y caminamos hacia la sala.

–¿En que estábamos?–se hecho a reír con un sonido bajo y cargado de dulzura.

–intento recordar. ¡Pero no lo recuerdo! ¿Me ayudas?–le dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón a su lado.

Se abalanzo delicadamente sobre mi cuerpo el cuál respondió de manera inmediata a su toque delicado y preciso.

Las yemas de sus dedos dibujaban el contorno de mi rostro mi cuello, mis pechos.

Una mano traviesa se deslizo por mi top, su caricia me hizo estremecer.

Mis manos presas por la desesperación buscaban la cremallera de su jeans, mi pelvis realizaba movimientos ondulantes otorgando permiso para entrar.

Ahora sus manos acariciaban mis muslos en un suave y preciso movimiento convirtieron mi falda en un cinturón, la yema de su dedo me deslizó hacia un costado mi ropa interior para acariciar mi centro femenino una y otra vez.

Mi espera interior vibraba con cada movimiento, su lengua se zambullía una vez más en mi boca haciendo incursiones deliciosas cada vez mas profundas.

De repente un impulso me llevo a separar más mis rodillas y enlazar con mis piernas las caderas de él, casi se encontraba tendido encima de mi cuerpo.

Pude escuchar los gemidos que se escapaban de mi propia garganta revelando el ansía y la necesidad. El peso de su torso desnudo sobre mi pecho me mareo y su sudor descontrolo a mi alocado corazón.

Quería congelar la escena dentro de mi cabeza y todo mi ser.

Extendí la punta de mi lengua y dibuje sus labios en un gesto de tan alto contenido erótico que inflame su sangre hasta el límite, obligándolo a desnudarme en un segundo para sentirlo una vez más en mi interior.

Guiado por una fuerza invisible, su potencia masculina comenzó a embestir mi zona erógena. Su sexo engrosado, caliente y resbaladizo por mis jugos pedía a mi cadera un movimiento mas apresurado, sus manos tomaron mis caderas para realizar el movimiento sugerido.

Edward quiso controlarse, demorarse y permanecer allí, pero ambos sentimos que el clímax se avecinaba. Me apretó contra su cuerpo al tiempo que disfrutaba mis enfebrecidas reacciones.

Mientras mi interior se transformaba en una incontrolable cascada, él se derramó con vehemencia dentro mio.

Nuestros corazones se calmaron y un cansancio silencioso nos envolvió.

Me beso el hombro y nuestros cuerpos se separaron. Preparo un baño de espuma, en donde reposamos entre besos y caricias.

Si alguien puede tocar el cielo con las manos, ese alguien se llama Isabella Swan.

Después del baño reparador dormimos abrazados hasta el amanecer.

A media mañana desde la cocina provenían ruidos de trastos y conversaciones mano estirada recorrió toda la superficie de la cama, aún tibia buscando a Edward, unos pasos ascendían por la escalera mientras una dulce y melodiosa voz me daba los buenos días. Coloco la fuente con un desayuno para dos.

Vivimos las dos semanas sin novedades entre fogatas al aire libre y cenas en familia.

Los comestibles escaseaban y los hombres irían al pueblo a comprar.

–¿Segura que no nos quieren acompañar?–preguntó Edward algo insistente.

–Hermano ya pecas de pesado–le contestó Alice jocosamente–¿Qué puede pasarle a tres mujeres solas en el medio de la nada?–nos reímos en el tono dramático en que lo dijo.

–Vamos, llevamos prisa– Jasper habló sin pausa.

–De acuerdo. Me cuesta dejarlas solas.

–¡Vete! ya–le dijo Alice mientras lo empujaba por la espalda hacia el vehículo.

Ellos se fueron y quedamos las tres tomando sol en una manta.

–¡Tengo hambre! –le dije a Alice me levante sin más preámbulos camine hacia la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y comencé a revisar el último estante para preparar un emparedado.

Una extraña sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo al sentir una respiración entre cortada en mi cerebro impartió la orden de que volteará, un espeluznante pensamiento me alertaba de un peligro inminente.

–¿Jake?–mi voz temblorosa se atrevió a preguntar aún de espaldas a la figura que me observaba.

CONTINUARA...

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HERMOSA LOCURA Y DEJARME TU REVIEW...

LUZ DE LUNA.

...

MIL BESOTES A TODAS LA QUE DEJARON SUS PALABRAS PARA ALIMENTAR EL DESEO DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO PARA USTEDES...

...

HAZME SABER QUE TE HA PARECIDO.

IGNORAME O DEJAME TU REVIEW


	12. XI ERES MIA

HOLA ,¿COMO ESTAN AMIGAS?

NO DEJES DE LEER LA SEGUNDA ENTREGA DE ESTA GENIAL TRILOGIA..."ETERNAMENTE AMADA"EN BUSCA DEL VERDADERO AMOR...

SERÁ PUBLICADA POR ESTE MEDIO ...AL FINALIZAR ...ETERNAMENTE AMADO.

DISCLAIMER

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este fanfic es un trabajo hecho por una fan(luz de luna), creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de mi invención.

La información o algunos nombres están tomados de los libros editados en español por Alfaguara (Santillana) y por las webs de Stephenie Meyer . Las imágenes e información de la película pertenecen a Summit .

...

ETERNAMENTE AMADO

CAPITULO XI

ERES MIA

–¿jake?–volvía preguntar , ahora mis ojos se mantenían aprisionados por mis párpados .

Dos manos temblorosas tomaron mis caderas.

Mi corazón comenzó a descender los latidos, conocía ese toque. Su aroma. Su respiración entrecortada, dejaron al descubierto el deseo que tenía por mi cuerpo.

–Lo siento amor–me susurró Edward en la nuca.–Sentí que no debía dejarte.

–¡Por Dios!– le grité mientras me adosaba a su figura masculina– ¡ Por poco muero de un ataque!– gracias a Dios Edward decidió quedarse. Tenía miedo. Estaba desprotegida.

– ¿Podrás perdonarme?– me hablaba al tiempo que me besaba.– Tuve un mal presentimiento puedo sentir la presencia de él por los alrededores.

–Mi amor– le hable tranquila – Sé que Jake esta aguardando por mi, mi corazón me lo dice a cada momento-mi rostro denotaba desconcierto por su mirada sutilmente tranquila.

–¡Deja de preocuparte!. Ya estoy aquí.–me entrelazó entre sus brazos, me quede así. Es en el único lugar que me sentía a salvo.

– Preparemos unos emparedados para comer tendidos en la manta– me dijo, mientras me sostenia abrazada a su cuerpo y abría el refrigerador para tomar más ingredientes.

Al cabo de un momento salimos al encuentro de las chicas, portando la bandeja con los tentempiés.

– ¡Bells!¡ cuánto que demoraste!– me acusó Alice con una gran sonrisa acompañada con un guiño de ojo.

– Todo bajo control– le respondí con otra sonrisa.

Mientras nos sentamos con las chicas, Rosalie con su rostro de pocos amigos, me estudiaba todos mis movimientos como si fuera un bicho raro o lo que es peor que fuera a lastimar a su hermano.

El clima se sentía tenso a nuestro alrededor. Nadie había probado bocado aún.

–¡ Edward! queríamos pedirte un favor –le dijo Rosalie en tono de hacer las pases con su hermano y regalándome una falsa sonrisa.

– Dime

– Necesitamos comprar en el pueblo artículos femeninos.

– Entiendo– le dijo, mientras ocultaba su sonrisa burlona.

–¿Podrías prestarnos tu auto? Necesitamos llevarnos el tuyo. No podemos ir a pie. Volveremos enseguida.– lo miro expectante esperando su aprobación.

– De acuerdo–saco las llaves de su bolsillo.– Manejen con cuidado.

– Gracias. Almorzaremos en el pueblo. Los chicos deben estar regresando –dijo Alice dando por sentado que no estaríamos solos mucho tiempo.

–¡ Váyanse!. Me puedo arrepentir.–lo soltó jocosamente.

Las dos corrieron apresuradamente entre carcajadas, como dos niñas pequeñas que se ocultaban de alguna travesura.

Nos quedamos solos tendidos en la manta almorzando.

Conversamos por horas supongo que su objetivo era distraerme.

Al caer el sol comenzó aflorar la preocupación en su rostro, los chicos no había regresado aún .Sus oídos atentos a todos los movimientos y sonidos provenientes desde la carretera.

– Llamaré a Jasper al móvil– marco su número un par de veces–¡ Maldita sea!... no funciona, deben estar en un lugar cubierto.

– No te preocupes deben estar de regreso de un momento a otro– mi voz sonó apaciguada.

–¿ Tienes frio ?

– ¡Si!– había caído el sol de la tarde y el frio por la cercanía del agua anido en mi cuerpo.

–¿Entramos a la caravana para buscar un abrigo?– me tomó de la mano, subimos el escalón, abrió la puerta y encendió la luz.

El lugar era de una extensión indescriptible su interior estaba exquisitamente amueblado.

La pequeña cocina parecía muy funcional, en el fondo una mesa colgaba de la pared y un banco a cada lado encastrado sobre los costados de metal que simulaban una pared.

Al ingresar me llamo la atención que no se veía una cama para descansar.

Le pregunté curiosa– ¿ dónde duermen ?

– ¡Aquí!– me señalo el lugar donde ocupaba la mesa. Comenzó con una clase práctica.

– Levantas la tabla–sus manos se movían de aquí para allá.– La sujetas contra la pared, corres estas trabas de aquí y ahora puedes dormir.

–¡ Maravillosa!– los bancos se unían formando una cama en el lugar de una mesa.

–¿Quieres probarla?–me sugirió con un tono más que sugestivo, el deseo emanaba de sus palabras al arrastrarlas.

Me senté sobre la improvisada pero acogedora cama, realmente era cómoda. Se sentó a mi lado, con una picara sonrisa que se desvaneció por mi castañar de dientes.

–¿Aún tienes frío?. De ser así te puedo hacerte entrar en calor–su voz era áspera por el deseo. Siempre que estábamos cerca, su cuerpo se tensaba y era imposible desatender el llamado de la pasión.

–¡Hazme entrar en calor!–le pedí– Aquí hace mucho frio– me estaba congelando, interiormente estaba justo en mi punto de ebullició encantamiento se rompió y su mirada cambio de deseo a preocupación.

– Iré a la casa a buscar una manta. Regreso pronto.-se inclino para besar mi frente en un gesto familiar.

– No te tardes.–decidí que haríamos el amor solo con la luz de la luna que se abría paso entre los árboles para colarse por las ventanillas.

Lo observaba como se alejaba, me levante, apagué la luz, me desvestí, solo me deje la ropa interior. Recostada sobre la cama comencé a enroscar mi pelo en el dedo índice. Mirando el techo de poca altura.

Creo que estaba tardando demasiado .Los minutos parecían eternos. Empecé a impacientarme.

Sentada me quité el sujetador mi cuerpo ardía en deseo de él, me imaginaba su miembro introduciéndose una y otra vez y su transpiración en pequeñas gotas rodando por su mi cuerpo percibía el frió del lugar,decidí aguantarlo.

Me avergoncé de mis propios pensamientos, giré sobre mi cuerpo quedando boca abajo en una pose más que sexy.

Mi corazón palpitaba alegremente podía sentir sus pasos hacia la caravana, me haría la dormida. Pero no era buena idea. El solo cerrar los ojos y encontrarme en la oscuridad me daba miedo.

Sentí la puerta abrir y cerrarse suavemente.

– Has tardado demasiado mi amor.– se escuchó mi voz en la penumbra del interior de la caravana en un silencio total.

Nadie respondió a mi comentario. Un temblor se apoderó de mi cuerpo, no se si era frió o una horrible sensación de pánico.

Unas manos comenzaron a acariciar mis piernas de forma ascendente ,el toque de esas manos me provocaba cierto rechazo.

Mi corazón se detuvo por el miedo, ese toque lo había cambiado por el de Edward, odiaba esas manos.

Giré sobre mi cuerpo para verle el rostro al maldito.

– ¿Jake como puedes hacerme esto?– le dije al borde de las lágrimas.

– Eres mi esposa– me dijo con un tono de voz oscura y una sonrisa nefasta dibujada en su cara.

Su cuerpo se encontraba a horcajadas del mio, una mano sostenía mi rostro hacia un costado y con la otra mano incrusto una aguja, enterrándola en lo mas profundo de mi cuello.

Sentí la sustancia deslizarse por mis venas surtiendo efecto al instante, mi corazón latía en cámara lenta, sus sucias manos tocaban y ultrajaban mi cuerpo, en un grito silencioso expulse un suspiro llevando consigo un dolor interior imposible de controlar.

– ¡Maldita perra!¡ mírame! Demuéstrame como gozas –el maldito se acercaba y escupía sus palabras en mi rostro.

Sus movimientos bruscos y agresivos me desgarraban una y otra vez.

Sus manos se hundían en mis pechos clavando sus uñas y mi piel sangraba en respuesta a cada mordida.

Su rostro malévolo y sombrío sonreía en señal de éxtasis disfrutando la situación.

Mi corazón rompía en mil pedazos como un cristal al estallar, con cada estocada profunda.

–¡Muéstrame tu rostro de placer! El mismo que le regalabas a él cuando te tenía tendida entre las velas.

–¡No puedo!–intente gritarle–Ya no te amo.–mi voz sonaba distorsionada, mi lengua golpeaba contra mis dientes por efecto de la droga, hacia estragos en el habla.– Por favor jake… detente déjame en paz.

– ¡Jamás! Te casaste conmigo para pertenecerme.–su cuerpo se movía de manera agresiva.– Eres mía Bella, solo mía.

Su acto transgredía todas las reglas, si la justicia estuviera de mi lado lo condenarían a perpetua. Lo alevoso de su accionar, como abusó de mi alma y mi ser, más la impunidad con la que se manejaba en estos momentos, me daba la impresión que esta historia había sido un miedo que me paralizaba en mi interior y que en este momento salía a la luz.

Cuando todo parecía terminar, su cuerpo caía desplomado sobre el mio, su miembro se erguida por entre mi cuerpo, parecía que tenía vida propia y actuaba con autonomía.

Y otra vez el ultraje y la desolación de mi alma.

¿ y Edward?¿ Le habría pasado algo? Mi corazón me decía que aun continuaba con vida.

Cuando Jake acercó su boca con su aliento apestado por el alcohol, mi visión reducida observó sangre fresca en su nariz y frente, tenia la corazonada de que Edward había dado pelea, de un momento a otro me salvaría.

– Bésame– me dijo furioso, como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos sobre Edward .–¡ Bésame como si aun me amaras desgraciada!.

– No.–se oyó en un hilo de voz. Mi mejilla se apoyó a un lado, despreciando su boca que deseaba mis labios. Una bofetada sacudió mi cabeza, tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y me beso de manera furiosa. Me obstruyo la respiración, quede inconsciente.

Unas viejas imágenes se apoderaban de mis pensamientos.

Flashback de Bella

Ese día regresaba por la carretera conduciendo tranquila, había pasado a visitar a Charlie.

La moto aparcada en el umbral de la casa de Yesica, una vecina, me llamó la atención. Detuve la marcha, seguro que Jack habría sufrido un contratiempo sin embargo me asombro el comprobar que nadie salía de la casa a pesar de mis insistentes golpes a la puerta.

No se oían voces solos gemidos entrecortados. Tome la manija de la puerta que cedió bajo mi mano. Me quedé parada en medio de la sala, los gemidos que hace instantes había escuchado vagamente, ahora eran claros y fuertes. Creí reconocer la risa de jake, subí los escalones de dos en dos enceguecida por los celos, la voz de una mujer diciendo su nombre dieron un vuelco a mi corazón, busqué desesperada la puerta de la habitación, entre sigilosamente.

Mis ojos no dieron crédito a la escena que descubrí. Jake recostado en una gran cama, Yesica sentada a horcajadas y otra mujer besando los labios de él, esos labios que me despedían cada mañana al irse a trabajar.

Los tres cuerpos formaban una masa compacta que apenas pudieron separarse al ser sorprendidos.

Ese día fue una bofetada por una nueva actitud de parte de él. Y una demostración de lo poco que realmente me amaba. Esa imagen se repetía una y otra vez.

Había como caído en un sueño profundo.

De pronto abrí los ojos, estaba oscuro la noche se había apoderado del lago y todo a su paso. Estaba sola por suerte todo se había terminado, por efecto de lo que me inyecto mi corazón latía débilmente y mis extremidades entumecidas yacían sobre la cama.

Alguien encendió la luz.

–¡ Nooo! –Escuche la voz de Edward paralizada en medio de la ceguera que le produjo el tormento de la imagen que tenia frente a sí.–¡ Lo mataré! ¡Juro que lo mataré!– se acercó a mi lado. Podía ver su rostro, estaba ensangrentado, mis labios no emitían ningún sonido quería decirle que mañana todo se vería diferente, que íbamos a ser felices.

Quería decirle también lo mucho que lamentaba no haberle contado a Charlie.

Su mano acarició mi rostro ,su expresión de dolor lastimaba mi alma. No era justo que siempre pasara por un mal momento por mi culpa.

–Perdóname amor mio– su voz angustiada acompañaba una lágrima furtiva.– No debí dejarte sola, todo es mi culpa .

Escuche pasos que llevaban prisa, de repente la caravana estaba llena de gente.

Alice abrazada a Jasper, lloraba desconsoladamente .Emmet por respeto a mi desnudez entro y salió del lugar. Rosalie ni entró.

–¡ Carlisle!¡Carlisle!¡ por favor dime que va a estar bien!.– le imploro Edward a su padre. Como un poseso comenzó a dar golpes a todo lo que tenía a su paso.

Podía imaginarme sus pensamientos,como si ambos estuviéramos conectados...seguramente estuvo tentado en salir a buscar a jake pero la duda se plantó en sus pensamientos, si salir a matarlo o quedarse a mi lado. Optó por salir con sus hermanos.

Las cálidas manos de Carlisle me examinaron exhaustivamente, me curo las heridas, poco a poco nos quedamos solos, sus ojos nobles cargados de dulzura me transmitían paz interior.

Aun estaba bajo los efectos de lo inyectado,– Tranquila hija mía.– me dijo. Descansa, mañana estarás mejor, me beso la frente y se levantaba para irse.

Mi mano aprisionó su brazo y mis ojos apoderados por el miedo, se entrecerraron.– Bella, Edward te cargara y te llevara hasta el dormitorio.– Carlisle interpretó mi agarré mi preocupación por quedarme sola.–¡ Edward puedes pasar!.–lo llamo a su hijo, Edward ingreso un poco más tranquilo.

Me cubrió con una manta, me cargó y nos trasladamos hacia el interior de la cabaña, aun en sus brazos subimos la escalera, me recostó sobre la cama y me preparo un baño tibio, me esponjó todo el cuerpo sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo de manera paternal, mi mirada vagaba por todo el cuarto del baño. Me sentía pérdida, mi corazón como un trozo de hielo se sentía destrozado. No entiendo porque me pasaba todo esto a mí.

Aunque mi preocupación ahora era otra. Jake nunca usaba protección. Y me sentía diferente en mi interior.

¿Estaría embarazada? Ó ¿solo es mi imaginación?

CONTINUARA...

* * *

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HERMOSA LOCURA Y DEJARME TU REVIEW...

LUZ DE LUNA.

...

MIL BESOTES A TODAS LA QUE DEJARON SUS PALABRAS PARA ALIMENTAR EL DESEO DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO PARA USTEDES...

...

HAZME SABER QUE TE HA PARECIDO.

IGNORAME O DEJAME TU REVIEW


	13. XII DESOLACIÓN

HOLA ,¿COMO ESTAN AMIGAS?

NO DEJES DE LEER LA SEGUNDA ENTREGA DE ESTA GENIAL TRILOGIA..."ETERNAMENTE AMADA"EN BUSCA DEL VERDADERO AMOR...

SERÁ PUBLICADA POR ESTE MEDIO ...AL FINALIZAR ...ETERNAMENTE AMADO.

DISCLAIMER

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este fanfic es un trabajo hecho por una fan(luz de luna), creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de mi invención.

La información o algunos nombres están tomados de los libros editados en español por Alfaguara (Santillana) y por las webs de Stephenie Meyer . Las imágenes e información de la película pertenecen a Summit .

...

ETERNAMENTE AMADO

CAPITULO XII

DESOLACIÓN.

**EDWARD PROV**

Junto a Jasper y Emmet debíamos ir al pueblo a buscar comestibles que escaseaban, no me di cuenta de encomendarle a Carlisle que pasar por la tienda así no descuidaba a Bella.

– Me quedo– mi tono sentencioso denotaba preocupación.

– Muy buena idea –dijo Jasper– no es bueno dejar a las mujeres solas, hermano.

–Escucha–Emmet colocó su mano en mi hombro, en señal de cariño– Antes de actuar piensa.

Mientras subían a la camioneta– No queremos que esto termine en tragedia.–concluyó Jasper la frase.

–¡Regresen pronto!–les grite. Las llantas de la camioneta levantaban polvo contra mi rostro.

Tenia el presentimiento que jake nos observaba mientras me desplazaba de regreso a la cabaña.

Mis pensamientos recorrían escenas de amor vividas con Bella, mi centro masculino crecía lentamente conforme se agolpaban las imágenes en mi cabeza.

Un calor intenso surgió dentro mis jeans junto a una necesidad imperiosa de poseerla provocando que el fluido de mis venas transitara raudamente hacia mi sexo. Una tímida sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro mientras caminaba.

Alice y Rose se encontraban tendidas sobre la manta.

Era mi día de suerte Bella se encontraría sola. Con paso fehaciente y acelerado ingrese a la cabaña con la tranquilidad de que la tendría entre mis brazos. Así estaría protegida.

Por los sonidos del refrigerador provenientes de la cocina sabia que allí la encontraría, mi respiración comenzó a agitarse como maratonista enloquecido por llegar a la meta.

Me quede paralizado a un costado de la barra.

Ahí estaba ella, en una pose eróticamente provocadora, por lo corto de su falda asomaba la puntilla negra de su braga. Sacudía lo del interior del último estante con la puerta entreabierta mientras balanceaba su trasero de manera distraída.

Los botones de mi jeans deseaban aflojar la tensión de la tela de esa zona erógena. Me acerque sigilosamente, mis dedos obedecían los deseos de los botones del pantalón.

Los pensaba desabrochar uno a uno y hacerle el amor.

Mientras pensaba todo esto y daba unos cuantos pasos hacia ella, dejo de moverse, su figura había quedado como congelada, podía sentir su miedo. ¡Mierda! pensé esta asustada. Mi idea de sorprenderla resulto a la inversa, ¿mi cercanía le provoco el pánico?, no entiendo el porqué.

La toque suavemente, mis manos temblaban y mi respiración fluía entrecortada.

El deseo se había apoderado nuevamente de todo mi ser.

La tome con ambas manos de su cadera, su pequeño y frágil cuerpo comenzó a temblar transmitiéndome su sensación de miedo otra vez. ¿Que le pasa?¿me tiene miedo?

–¿Jake? ¡Jake!–su voz aterrorizada respondieron todos mis interrogantes debo reconocer que me siento confundido. Y a la vez preocupado.

Fui un gran estúpido, menudo susto se había pegado por mi culpa. Solo atiné a decirle…

–Lo siento mi amor. Sentí que no debía dejarte.–lo único que quería era tenerla en mis brazos. Mi pensamiento egoísta de saciar mis deseos no me dejaron ver como se sentía ella al quedarse sola.

Pasado el mal momento, Alice y Rose se fueron al pueblo, con la excusa de comprar cosas femeninas, les presté mi auto, no me preocupo dejarlas ir porque mis hermanos deben estar de regreso de un momento a otro.

Comimos con Bells , conversamos durante horas. Sobre variados temas. Le pregunte sin tapujos si no diferenciaba mi roce al de su esposo. Por como se puso apenas unos momentos en la cocina. Su respuesta no tardo.

–Si no supiera, no habría girado para adosarme en tu cuerpo. ¿no?–me gustaba eso de ella. La manera inteligente de responder.

Entre algunos comentarios íntimos sobre sus preferencias sexuales, retomé idea de poseerla, solo que esta vez entraríamos a la caravana .Un lugar pequeño, acogedor y seguro.

¿Tienes Frio ?– esa pregunta seria la excusa perfecta para tenerla donde quería, entre mis brazos.

Accedió, rápidamente le mostré el interior de la caravana rodante.

Sus ojos se encendieron por la pasión, cuando desarme la mesa y arme la cama.

Maldita seas Rose ¿tenias que darle a Alice la ropa de cama para lavar? deje a Bells en el tráiler y fui hasta la cabaña a buscar mantas.

Acelere el paso, no quería tardar mucho.

Atravesé velozmente la entrada principal, la sala y la cocina.

Cuando me disponía a subir la escalera, Jake salió por detrás de la barra , saltando a mi espalda , nos trenzamos en una feroz golpiza , nuestros rostros ensangrentados por los golpes serian la muestra certera del odio que nos profesábamos mutuamente.

Esa furia se apodero de cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Un golpe certero de jake , me obligo a romper la mesita vidriada al caer sobre ella, tendido en el suelo , se abalanzo sobre mi , golpeándome con la pata de madera maciza de la mesita , dejándome inconsciente.

Habían pasado seguramente un par de horas.

Al abrir mis ojos la total oscuridad, busque a tientas una luz, no tenia idea del lugar en que me encontraba, la cabeza se me partía en mil pedazos, entre la oscuridad comencé a pensar en Bella, temía que Jacobo arrebatara su vida y consigo se llevara mi alma.

Bella me pertenecía de todas las maneras existentes y ha sido así desde el primer momento que la vi entrar con mi hermana a mi casa. Pensaba dar pelea a él o a cualquier otro que intentara separarla de mi lado.

Solo Rose sabe lo que sufrido por ella, solo Rose me ha puesto el hombro en el que he llorado por Bella.

La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de mí.

Al encontrar la puerta, la azoté con mi cuerpo, el mal parido la había trabado.

Mis golpes se intensificaron con puntapiés y golpes de puño, hasta que de pronto la puerta cedió partiendo la cerradura y parte de la mampostería.

Me encontraba en la parte trasera de la cabaña, me había encerrado en el depósito junto a algunas pertenencias, arrumbadas y en mal estado por el paso del tiempo.

El único pensamiento que me atormentaba era el estado de Bella, seguramente la habría golpeado como en otras oportunidades.

Corrí, bordeando el lago para llegar a la caravana, sin luz en su interior apenas iluminada por la luna.

Mis pasos, a pesar de correr velozmente, hacían que mí alrededor girara en cámara lenta dando la sensación interminable de estar muy alejado de ella.

Subí los escalones de acceso, abrí la compuerta, encendí la luz…

–Por Dios…– mis ojos se atormentaron por la imagen que tenia frente a mi Bells , tendida en la cama solo vestida con su piel , con grandes marcas y mordidas por las que segregaban sangre.

Sus ojos….

Expresaban un profundo terror, sus pupilas dilatadas, una jeringa tirada en el piso en señal de que algo le había inyectado. Mis extremidades inferiores se aflojaron, todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, la furia hacia estragos en mi interior.

– Lo mataré ¡juro que lo mataré– las palabras brotaban de mi boca . Los pensamientos ambiguos se sucedían en mi cabeza, quería salir a buscarlo y quedarme con ella.

Al oír mi grito manifestando que lo mataría, Bella me miraba con una mirada extraña , como si quisiera decirme algo , solo atine a tocar su rostro ensangrentado al igual que el mio y pedirle perdón.

Maldigo el momento en el que fui por esas mantas, nunca me lo perdonaría, gracias a un ser supremo, a pesar del estado deplorable en el que se encontraba, aun seguía con vida.

Todos estaban de regreso, mi mirada nublada por algunas lágrimas, no podía mirar en las condiciones que Jake había dejado a mi Bella, después de haberla ultrajado.

Al preguntarle a mi padre por la salud de mi gran amor, comencé a patear todo a mí alrededor ya que la expresión de Carlisle no satisfacía a mi corazón por su falsa respuesta.

Uno a uno salimos del lugar para que mi padre pudiera examinarla.

A Emmet le dio cierto pudor observarla desnuda y Alice lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de su novio.

Mientras que Rose me prestaba su hombro para volver a llorar y evacuar en cada lágrima la imperiosa necesidad de ir en su búsqueda.

Seguramente el bastardo estaría regocijándose de su triunfo. La impotencia se guareció en mi corazón con la certeza de que yo no era el indicado para protegerla.

Un pensamiento crecía en mi interior, llamaría a Charlie para ponerlo al tanto de la situación para que él lo ponga tras las rejas.

Volví a entrar el escuchar el llamado de mi padre con una manta que me alcanzó uno de mis hermanos.

La mirada perdida de Bella destrozó mi alma, mi padre apretó mi hombro en señal de que todo iba a mejorar. Salió de la caravana mientras la cubría con la manta, la acerqué contra mi pecho, su cuerpo temblaba bajo mis brazos.

Todo iba mal, podía sentirlo en mis entrañas, algo había cambiado en su interior. La cercanía a mi cuerpo, agudizo mi sentido de protección.

Si Jake le había dejado su semilla en su interior me daría doble motivo para destrozarlo con mis propias manos.

Camine por el sendero entre la vegetación con rumbo a la casa, cargando a Bella en mis brazos, hasta llegar a la habitación.

La deposité en la cama con sumo cuidado como si fuera de cristal estallando al mínimo contacto. Le preparé un baño y la esponje hasta borrar hasta la última huella del maldito desgraciado.

Mis deseos carnales hacia esa mujer habían evolucionado a un sentimiento más bien paternal.

Su mirada escondía el horror de esa noche que desgarraba mi alma, ella observaba el lugar como desconocido.

Mis lagrimas caían como leve llovizna que cae sobre las rocas, trataba de disimular mi debilidad, pero cualquier hombre que ama a una mujer, le resultaría difícil no compartir el dolor de un ultraje a su cuerpo y corazón.

Era inútil evadir la desolación de mi alma y la impotencia que me provocaba esta situación.

Seque suavemente su cuerpo que se encontraba en mal estado, de quedarle cicatrices recordaría ese momento dejando su corazón marcado a fuego.

La vestí con ropa de dormir prácticamente sin tocarla, mientras sus lágrimas silenciosas humedecían mis manos.

Le cepille suavemente su cabello, la fragancia que este emanaba embriagaba toda la habitación de fresas, esencia fresca como era ella esta mañana.

Se recostó en la cama, la arrope y me tendí a su lado.

Sus ojos se cerraron sin ofrecer la mas mínima resistencia se notaba en su rostro que se encontraba exhausta, apoyo su rostro sobre mi torso y se durmió.

Al rato baje las escaleras, le pedí a Alice que la cuidara por si despertaba y comencé a planear con mi familia sobre que haríamos y el lugar al que deberíamos trasladarnos.

Lo único que deseaba en estos momentos es que no este embarazada, el curso de nuestras vidas cambiaría por nada del mundo la abandonaria a su suerte.

Mi amor por ella es más grande que cualquier prueba que nos ponga la vida.

CONTINUARA...

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HERMOSA LOCURA ...

LUZ DE LUNA.

...

MIL BESOTES A TODAS LA QUE DEJARON SUS PALABRAS PARA ALIMENTAR EL DESEO DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO PARA USTEDES...

...

HAZME SABER QUE TE HA PARECIDO.

IGNORAME O DEJAME TU REVIEW


	14. XIII INTRIGA

ETERNAMENTE AMADO

CAPITULO XIII

INTRIGA

Cinco días después.

Abrí mis ojos…

La luz del ventanal filtraba por entre las cortinas, Edward dormía a mi lado.

Estire mi mano y toque su rostro. El tomó mi mano y depositÓ un beso en mi palma.

Me libere de su agarre, me senté en la cama, podía sentir mi estómago dando vueltas.

Corrí hacia el baño, me arrodille y comenzó a salir por mi boca un líquido algo consistente desde mi interior.

–Mierda– dije en voz baja, no quería que Edward me viera, arrodillada mirando mi reflejo en el fondo del retrete

–¿Que sucede amor? – cuando reaccione estaba parado a mis espaldas. Sentada sobre la tapa le respondí…

–No lo sé, me siento mal – si sabia, lo más probable era que estuviera embarazada.

En otra etapa de mi vida, me hubiese alegrado acunar un bebe en mi cuerpo.

Flashback de Bella

En mi vida todo ha pasado velozmente.

Cuando me casé con Jake al poco tiempo quede embarazada, para él, mi exceso de peso me había convertido en una mujer poco sexy, por lo cual buscaba en otras mujeres saciar su deseo carnal.

Vicio que le quedó arraigado, motivo por el cual, constantemente saciaba sus ganas en cuanto mujer se le cruzaba.

Pensé que con la llegada de nuestro segundo hijo, nuestra relación se afianzaría, el tomaría mas responsabilidad y seriamos felices con una familia.

Por el contrario Jake frecuentaba diariamente otras mujeres , volvía a altas horas de la madrugada embriagado de olor a sexo y tabaco barato.

Mi vida era desdichada.

Algunas noches las he pasado en vela, con mis hijos aun pequeños, llorando por la mala elección de vida que había hecho.

Si hubiese aceptado la invitación de Edward para ir a esa fiesta, quizás mi historia seria diferente. Siempre lo lamentaría.

–Vamos amor – me tendió su mano para levantarme todos los líquidos de mi estómago se agitaba en mi interior – te quedarás en reposo hasta que mi padre te revise.

–De acuerdo – no podía oponerme, realmente me sentía descompuesta. – dile a Alice que la necesito, por favor.

Me subí a la cama. Me arrope y el comenzó a bajar los escalones casi saltando.

Alice entró a la habitación, cerró la puerta y se sentó a mi lado.

– ¿Que sucede Bells? –preguntó preocupada

–¿Creo que estoy embarazada – mi voz apenas sonó en un susurro.

–¡¿Qué?! , me preguntó entre alterada y sorprendida ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–No lo se. Sospecho por los vómitos de esta mañana. – mi sospecha podría ser cierta.

–¿Bella que harás? ¿Que le dirás a Edward…?

–¡NO, por favor, a Edward!. No. – le implore a mi amiga, que guardara silencio.

–Bells lo notara cuando crezca tu barriga.

–Lo se. De todos modos, no estoy segura.–Le dije encogiéndome de hombros–Necesito que me consigas una de esas pruebas de embarazo.

Cuando Alice se marcho, me di un baño, cruce un par de palabras sobre mi salud con Edward y decidí acostarme nuevamente.

–Bella–ingreso Alice nuevamente a la habitación– Deberás confiar en Carlisle. Me resulta muy difícil ir al pueblo a comprar la prueba de embarazo.

–Tranquila, no te preocupes, ya veremos que hacer.–le dije convencida. –Necesito descansar ahora.

–Me quedare por si necesitas algo.–Alice se recostó a los pies de la cama.

Me dormí pero aun así pude escuchar la conversación, en apenas un murmullo de voces cuando Edward ingreso a la habitación.

– ¿Duerme? –Apenas susurró Edward

–Si, necesita descansar…

–Alice, ¿Cuánto me quieres?

–Mucho, eres mi hermano mayor…

–Y, tú serias incapaz de ocultarle algo a tu hermano ¿verdad?

–Verdad, ¿a que viene tanta vuelta ?– seguramente Alice guardaría mi secreto.

– ¡Veras! Estoy interesado saber que te confió Bells cuando te llamo.

–Edward ¿tú me quieres?

–Por supuesto. Más que a mi vida.

– ¿tu serias capaz de pedirme que traicione la confianza de una amiga?

Edward rompió en carcajadas.

–Que demonio más astuto eres. Por eso te quiero tanto.

Al bajar los escalones, se oían más alejadas sus carcajadas.

Alice acaricio mi mano.

–Duerme amiga. Tú secreto esta seguro conmigo.

Por la tarde Edward durmió a mi lado.

Al llegar Carlisle, me reviso, presionó mi abdomen, iluminó mis pupilas. Me tomó el pulso, debía contarle mis sospechas. Tome fuerza y le comente todas mis dudas.

Me aconsejo tomar una muestra de sangre para realizar la prueba y me prometió total discreción. Según el resultado hablaríamos con Edward.

Esa noche me sentía mejor.

Me levante para cenar en familia, para mi sorpresa al acercarme al ventanal de la sala observe una jauría de perros salvajes, negros como la noche…oscuros como la quietud de las sombras.

Por instinto me aleje mientras esa media docena de demonios en la noche me mostraban sus hileras de dientes que enmarcaban sus fauces. Un frio intenso y demoledor recorrió mi espina dorsal.

–Tranquila mi amor.–me tomó Edward por los hombros– Son perros de ataque adiestrados.

–¿Son asesinos?–mi tono elevado lo tomó por sorpresa. Debía reconocer que me sentía apabullada. El semblante de los perros amedrentaba a cualquier valiente.

–Me teme que sí.–respondió un tanto divertido.–Observa con atención.

Ante mi mirada atónita deslizó la puerta vidriada, emitió una orden dura y sonora. Los canes obedecieron tragándose la ferocidad de hace un momento.

–Ven mi amor. Ya puedes salir.

–¡NO!.Ni en un millón de años.–estaba realmente loco si pensaba que traspasaría esa puerta del ventanal y me expondría a mi suerte.

–Bells, debes dejar que te olfateen y te sorprenderás.–me dijo fascinado observando el semblante de esos demonios que habían sucumbido ante sus encantos.–Me quedaré a tu lado.

–Okey. Vivirás con un cargo de conciencia si me atacan y me despedazan.–le sonreí de costado.

Deslice suavemente el ventanal, observando el accionar de los perros que me ladraban enloquecidos. Tome coraje y atravesé medio cuerpo por el ventanal. Nuevamente se escucho la voz de mando, todos se sentaros sobre sus cuartos traseros y ambos nos mirábamos desconfiados.

Edward tomó mi mano, la cual ofrecía cierta resistencia, la acercó al hocico del macho con más porte, con un ancho pecho, parecía el más peligroso de todos. Y este la olfateo una y otra vez. Paso su asquerosa lengua por la palma de mi mano.

Su mirada asesina comenzó a transformarse en una mirada tierna y el resto de los perros observaban la escena. Al primer movimiento de su rabo todos lo imitaron y en un segundo esos fantasmas de la oscuridad actuaban como pequeños gatitos en celo.

Refregaban su hocico sobre mi pierna, me olfateaban y agitaban su rabo en señal de juego.

–No entiendo nada–le dije con expectativa en mi rostro.

–A ti…no te atacaran. Tomamos todas las preocupaciones. Debajo de la escalera duermen cuando no montan guardia. En ese lugar duermen con tu fragancia inundando todos sus sentidos. A mi familia la conocen muy bien, los hemos criado a biberon.

–¿Qué fragancia ?–no entendía a que se refería, seria a mi olor. Acerque mi brazo a mi nariz y me olí.

–¿Ves a lo lejos?–señalo con su dedo el recoveco que se formaba debajo de la escalera en el exterior.–En ese lugar duermen y nuestras sabanas los abrigan por las noches. Tu exquisita fragancia los embriaga y sueñan contigo.–se sonrió al ver mi expresión de desaprobación. Lo que me faltaba, un par de perros enamorados corriendo detrás de mi.

–¿A mi también me obedecen? –quería sacarme esas bolas de pelos con patas de encima.

–Observa…¡Corre!–grito en mi cara soltando mi mano.

Me tomó de sorpresa su orden. Comencé a correr tanto como mis torpes pies me lo permitían, mis movimientos parecían divertidos para él por la manera que me miraba y se sonreía.

Recorrí todo el borde del lago, él pisaba mis talones y los perros nos perseguían furiosos, sus ladridos enloquecidos apuntaban a las piernas de Edward como queriendo derribarlo. Sus miradas tiernas se transformaron en asesinas. Sentí miedo por él. Aumente la velocidad de pronto me tomo por la cintura y rodamos entre la vegetación. Me aferré a su cuerpo las bestias nos mostraban sus feroces fauces con sus perfectos colmillos listos para desgarrar. Era el momento justo para probar si me obedecían, emití la orden con voz temblorosa pero segura, en un segundo se rompió la formación de ataque y todos sentados otra vez. Pero no dejaban de observar los movimientos de Edward hacia mí.

–De haber sido Jake…me hubiesen destrozado. –comento de manera risueña mientras nos incorporábamos y caminábamos de regreso.

–¿No lo conocen?¿Como lo atacaran?

–Sencillo. Cuando Emmet propuso traerlos aquí los encerramos en la caravana dos días sin alimento, solo con agua. Su instinto asesino se potencio por el solo hecho de respirar su aroma por solo cuarenta y ocho horas. El día que los liberamos salieron enceguecidos en su búsqueda regresando a las horas por haber perdido evidentemente su rastro.

–¡Son tan hermosos!–mientras caminábamos nos rodeaban a cada paso que dábamos.

–Solo dos entraran para protegerte. Mañana Emmet traerá algunos más.

–Pero ya no podrán reconocer el aroma de él.–habían pasado varias días y la caravana había sido ventilada. Me miro y sonrió.

–¿No sabes como funciona? – dijo divertido– Son como los lobos responden a un alfa, es ese de allá.–señalo a un ejemplar de pelaje mas oscuro, su mirada de desconfianza te calaba hasta los huesos, creo que fue el único que no buscaba mi mano para ser acariciado como el resto.

–¿Tantos perros? –casi como una docena, yo no era muy amante de ellos.–Serán un presupuesto en alimento.

–Atentan una y otra vez contra tu vida .¿y te preocupas por el alimento?–carcajeamos juntos.

Al entrar a la sala Jasper y Emmet jugaban a los videojuegos. Alice acomodaba los trastos para cenar y Rosalie trozaba el pollo.

Cuando nos disponíamos a cenar los animales se recostaron a cada lado de mi asiento observando cada movimiento de los comensales.

El resto descansaban custodiando cada entrada a la casa. Conversábamos todos, me sentía feliz por haber cenado en familia, salvo por Rose que apenas me dirigió la mirada solo un par de veces y realizaba algún que otro comentario mal intencionado para mi.

Entre todos ordenamos todo. Preparados para ver alguna película y tomar un café.

–¿Y tu padre, aun no ha llegado?–lo mire al tiempo que le preguntaba.

–Hoy vendrá con Esme, indudablemente a pasado a buscarla.–comentó risueño.

–¿Seguramente le daremos tu habitación?–sonó a pregunta pero era una afirmación. No me parecía correcto que durmieran incómodos, por mi culpa, que era la causante de tantas modificaciones en el ritmo de vida de estas personas.

–NO…Bella no tengo intensiones de dormir lejos de ti.–protesto Edward

–Mi amor…estaremos cómodos en el sofá.

Alice interrumpió nuestra pequeña discusión.

–Vamos, siéntense todos que he preparado un pastel de chocolate para acompañar el café –dijo, separándonos y dando una vuelta completa con un movimiento rápido y ágil, mientras cortaba el pastel y servía la infusión.

–Por nada del mundo me perderé tu pastel, hermanita.–rio Emmet saboreándolo en su imaginación.

–Lo siento, será en otro momento.–le dijo Rosalie con una mirada fría.–Pero debemos marcharnos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

–¡¿Se marchan todos?!...–dije en tono de desaprobación, mientras tomaba mi café.

–Solo nosotros. ¿Qué piensas que no tenemos una vida?. Estoy harta de ti y de este lugar.–me respondió de manera ofensiva.

–Lamento mucho tu mala estadía. Pensé que eras feliz estando en familia. –la voz de Edward sonó dolida por las palabras de ella.

–¡No lo digo por ti!–aclaro la rubia engreída que me hecho una mirada despectiva.

–Si lo dices por Bella, lamento decirte que es como si lo dijeras por mí. Además deberás acostumbrarte porque tengo pensado que sea parte de esta familia.

–Es tu vida…no la mía y será tu decisión. Tú cavarás tu propio foso y no estaré para sacarte.–soltó toda su bronca mientras caminaba nerviosa ante la mirada de desaprobación del resto. Sin embargo la entendía, de un día para el otro ingrese a sus vidas cargada de problemas y poniendo a su familiares en peligro constante. Me merecía esas palabras.

–Quizás en unos días recuperemos nuestras vidas y tengas que tragarte esas palabras.–aclaro mi amado frunciendo el entrecejo y usando un falso tono de reproche.–De todas maneras Rose tendremos una charla, te daré la oportunidad de destilar todo tu veneno y expresar tus sentimientos hacia Bella.–continuo bebiendo su café restando importancia a sus palabras.

–Emmet recoge mis cosas.–le dijo Rosalie en un tono autoritario.–No me siento bienvenida en este lugar.

Abrió la puerta de la entrada principal y salió de manera intempestiva, cerrando de un portazo.

–¡Regresa cuando lo desees!–el grito de Edward salió expulsado desde los mas profundo de sus pulmones.

Emmet nos saludo a todos prometiendo que regresaría mañana y que hablaría con ella.

Aun no comprendo que es lo que la arrastra a tratarme así. El pasado pensé que había quedado enterado para nosotras. Solo una vez hable con ella. Y eso fue hace años en esa bendita fiesta de graduación en donde me pidió que me alejara de él sino quería ser lastimada por la vida de Edward que llevaba de excesos, como todo adolescente adinerado.

¿Qué pensamientos la impulsaban a reflotar todo el pasado?. Algún día tendré que preguntárselo. Quizás él también pueda aclararme un par de situaciones.

Definitivamente este no era el momento, me sentía algo inquieta deseaba que llegara Carlisle con los resultados y pedía en cada plegaria que sean negativos.

De estar embarazada Edward se alejaría de mi lado, volvería a rodar por la vida.

Una mala jugada del destino, que estaba empecinado con ponerme las cosas difíciles.

Mi corazón no estaría con el hombre que amo y tendría un hijo al cual nunca vivirá con su padre, un padre trastornado por los celos y con poco respeto por la vida por atentar contra la mía.

Mi monólogo interno comenzó a preocupar a Edward, mi mirada ausente y mi expresión sombría podía jurar que hacían estragos en su corazón.

Lo mire y lo regalé una sonrisa apenas una fina línea en mi rostro. Su expresión de su rostro era igual a la mía, de todas formas me devolvió una mueca que intentaba dibujar una sonrisa y posó sus manos en mis hombros atrayéndome hacia él. Ese gesto tan de él, provocaba que me derritiera en sus brazos y desear no separarme. Me envolvía con tanta ternura que mi cuerpo vibraba a cada roce de sus manos.

–Todo va a estar bien, cariño.–no pude o no quise evitar rodearlo con mis brazos , me escondí en su pecho y explote angustiada. Mis lágrimas fluían a caudales y mi garganta emitía sonidos lastimosos que por momentos me quedaba sin aire provocándome una sensación de ahogo muy dolorosa.

–¿Por qué lloras?–me paso la mano por mi mejilla y me acomodó el pelo formando una coleta con su mano. Me sentía una chiquilla.

Lo mire. Furiosa por la situación y le grite en su rostro.–¡Estoy embarazada!–mi rostro volvió a la posición inicial contra su pecho. El acariciaba mi melena.

–Me lo imaginaba.–el tono lúgubre de sus palabras me alarmo. Tuve la sensación que se alejaría de mi cuerpo, levantándose enojado.

–¿Solo eso me dirás?¿No estas enojado?–mire en la profundidad de sus ojos para ver la expresión de su alma al responderme.

–De ser así….estaré contigo.–respondió muy tranquilo como pensando y sintiendo cada palabra que era expulsada al exterior por su boca.

–¡Edward!–le grite–¡Acabo de decirte que llevo un hijo de Jake en mis entrañas!–grite con toda mi fuerza ante la mirada desconcertada de los demás.–¡Maldito seas!–hable en apenas un hilo de voz–No puedes ser tan tolerante.–la ira contra mi ser crecía en mi, no me merecía un hombre tan bueno en mi vida.

–¿Qué esperas que te abandone?

–Si…–le respondí sollozando.

–Eso no pasará. Quizás porque tengo la esperanza de que ese hijo sea mio.–me dejo boquiabierta.

–¿Una porción más de pastel?–dijo Alice levantando la espátula en señal de distracción para dar por finalizada nuestra charla.

La puerta principal sonó por los golpes del puño de Carlisle.

–¿Llegamos en mal momento?–dijo en tono de broma, aunque el aire se sentía tenso.

–Siempre serán bienvenidos.– me beso la frente y se acercó a recibirlo con una amplia sonrisa. Esme ingreso del brazo de su esposo.

–¿Cómo te sientes pequeña?–me pregunto Esme con extrema dulzura y apoyo la palma de su mano en mi vientre. Provocando en mí, una punción en todo mi cuerpo que ese gesto confirmaba todas mis dudas.

Diablos, pensé, seguramente Carlisle se lo habría confirmado.

La expresión de sorpresa y confusión en mi rostro ante el toque de Esme, inquieto un poco a Ed. Lo vi marcharse con muda resignación, me imagino que una sensación de pánico lo invadió ante la certeza silenciosa de su madre.

Abrió el ventanal tomo una pelota de tenis y comenzó a arrojarla una y otra vez a los perros que corrían divertidos.

Me aleje con dos manchas de roja cólera en mis mejillas, mientras lo observaba al pie del ventanal dejar el juego para pararse a la orilla del lago y mirar la misma nada en plena oscuridad.

Alice y Jasper se habían retirado a descansar. Mientras que Esme y Carlisle tomaban un café en la sala.

La pena inundo mi corazón de solo pensar en el dolor que le provocaría a él mi estado de gravidez.

–¡Bella!–me llamo Carlisle al tiempo que tomaba un sobre blanco del interior de su gire sobre mis pies.

–¿Esos son los resultados?–le pregunte mirando el sobre que tenia en sus manos. Y me lo extendía para que lo tome.

–Si. Ábrelo. Cuanto antes sepas la verdad podrás resolver que hacer con ella. Confiamos en que decidirás lo correcto.–su cálida mirada me transmitía esperanza.

–Bella…un hijo será una bendición para esta familia.–dijo Esme con lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Lo se.–mientras tomaba el sobre ante la mirada atenta de ellos, Ed ingresaba a la sala con su rostro helado por la noche.

Subí los escalones de dos en dos, entre al baño con mucha prisa, trabé con el cerrojo.

Abrí el sobre, tome la hoja con las manos temblorosas, podía jurar que mi corazón palpitaba alocadamente y sentí tensarse mi estómago.

Leí el papel detenidamente como quien lee una condena a cadena perpetua.

–¡Bella!¡mi amor abre la condenada puerta!–grito mientras propinaba golpes furiosos a la madera. Arrugué el papel sobre mi pecho, mis lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas.–¡Abre por favor!–dijo suavizando el tono de su voz.

Tome el cerrojo y lo comencé a girar lentamente pensando en cual seria su reacción.

* * *

DISCLAIMER

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este fanfic es un trabajo hecho por una fan(luz de luna), creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de mi invención.

La información o algunos nombres están tomados de los libros editados en español por Alfaguara (Santillana) y por las webs de Stephenie Meyer . Las imágenes e información de la película pertenecen a Summit .

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HERMOSA LOCURA ..

...

MIL BESOTES A TODAS LA QUE DEJARON SUS PALABRAS PARA ALIMENTAR EL DESEO DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO PARA USTEDES...

HAZME SABER QUE TE HA PARECIDO.

IGNORAME O DEJAME TU REVIEW


	15. XIV UN NUEVO INTEGRANTE

CAPITULO XIV...UN NUEVO INTEGRANTE.

–¡Abre la maldita puerta ¡–me imploro, suplicándome en un grito amenazante.

Destrabe la puerta en un movimiento sigiloso. Mis labios podían sentir el sabor salado de las lágrimas que aun corrían por mis mejillas. Apresuradamente me lance a sus brazos y un sonido angustioso intentaron formar una frase.

–Estoy embarazada…–musité

Sus brazos acariciaban mi espalda, me atrajo hacia él y me beso suavemente dejándole en sus labios el sabor de mis lágrimas. Todo mi ser temblaba en esa esfera que él construyó para mí.

–Cariño. Bajemos las escaleras. No debemos preocupar a mis padres.–tomó mi mano.

–¿no vas a decirme nada?–el silencio entre los dos era asfixiante y demoledor.

–NO.–su rostro pensativo me dejo paralizada por el miedo. No me imaginaba que pensamientos se apoderaban de mi eternamente amado.

El mismo silencio se prolongó hasta el final de la escalera, interponiéndose entre ambos.

Al entrar a la sala, la mirada de Esme preocupada me demostró que ellos sabían previamente los resultados. Carlisle solo observaba el rostro de su hijo expectante a cualquier movimiento de sus facciones, intente descifrar esas miradas entre los tres como si dialogaran en silencio.

–Bella– mi médico personal atrajo mi atención–Mañana deseo hacerte un par de estudios–asentí con un movimiento de cabeza y mi mirada depositada en el suelo, como una niña esperando una reprimenda.

–Mañana a primera hora andaremos por allí.–presionó su mano sobre la mía.

Le ofrecimos el dormitorio de Edward a Esme y a su esposo quienes valoraron el gesto con una amplia sonrisa.

Nosotros nos recostamos en el sofá de tres cuerpos, nos cubrimos con unas mantas. Custodiados por ambos perros.

Edward fue atrapado por el sueño, instantáneamente, mientras mi mirada vagaba por la oscuridad circundante tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Imposible dormir cuando la preocupación avanzaba venciendo a mis deseos por descansar.

Los pensamientos se agolpaban en mi mente. Mis dudas estaban confirmadas.

Un niño anidaba en mi cuerpo

Especulé entre mis pensamientos, ilusionada que ese niño podía ser de este hombre dispuesto a dar la vida por los dos.

Al pensar en la remota idea que sea fruto de nuestro amor, seguramente tendría las facciones delineadas de su padre, el cabello suave y color bronce despeinado y revuelto, como también su aroma seria una mezcla a sándalo y madera como el de él. Resultaría embriagador acunar ese bebe alimentándose de mi pecho.

Imaginaba sus manitos acariciando mi rostro con unos deditos finos y delicados capaces de rozar el piano como su progenitor.

Además seria un niño feliz, tendría un bello hogar con dos padres que se profesaban amor con solo mirarse y unos abuelos maravillosos.

Demasiada ilusión, quizás la vida me tendría preparada una nueva bofetada al descubrir en la posibilidad de que sea hijo de precisamente fruto de un ultraje. Lo más probable es que sea de él, porque siempre me recordaba cumplir cuando le apetecía mi deber marital como su esposa que era.

Debo reconocer que estos últimos pensamientos amargaron mi existencia y se reflejaron en mi rostro.

La angustia sucumbía mi alma.

Los brazos de Edward me envolvieron irradiando calor desde su cuerpo. Sentía mi piel palidecer de golpe y una necesidad imperiosa de salir huyendo del lugar.

En un movimiento casi imperceptible para el ojo humano me despojé de sus brazos.

Tenía sed. Preparé un jugo y me senté en el taburete de la barra quedándome en penumbras.

Edward dormía plácidamente aunque podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi espalda.

Los pensamientos que me habían atormentados apenas unos segundos cobraban fuerza para escapar de la barrera de contención que había construido en mi cabeza.

Solo tomé una decisión. De ser fruto de mi matrimonio tomaría mis pocas pertenencias y me alejaría de los Cullen. No era justo que mi hijo se convirtiera en una carga para ellos, una carga muy difícil de llevar.

Caminaría toda la noche de ser necesaria por la espesa vegetación sin un rumbo definido, solo albergando la esperanza de que esa criatura sea feliz muy a pesar del padre que tenga.

Sea de Edward o Jacobo había decidido marcharme.

Mi bebe necesitaba nacer y sentir que había sido deseado. No permitiría que Edward tuviera que ser padre sin haberlo deseado. Y que Jacobo usara mi hijo para intentar construir una familia que nunca había existido.

Absorta en mis pensamientos dos manos candentes abrazaron mi vientre que aun no daba señales del embarazo.

–Bella. Has de descansar–sus palabras sonaron ahogadas sobre mi cabello como si el deseo le impidiera hablar.

Tome ambas manos separándolas de mi barriga y gire sobre mi asiento. Sus manos separaron mis rodillas, se acomodó entre mis piernas y apoyé mis manos en sus hombros y lo miré con una expresión mas que desajustada, intentando sonreír.

–No debes hacerte ilusiones–le dije pensando en mi decisión de marcharme y por la manera en la que acaricio mi vientre quizás estaba equivocada pensando que él no lo deseaba. Me confundía la manera que me observaba.

– ¿Por qué no debo ilusionarme?¿No me crees capaz de engendrar un hijo?

–Claro que si. –Le respondí ofendida por su pregunta. – ¡Es que no deseo modificar tu vida!–su rostro se ensombreció.

–Lamento comunicarte que las decisiones en mi vida las tomo como llegan. No debes preocuparte por mí. –me ofreció una sonrisa. –Nunca me he arrepentido por el curso que ha tomado mi vida en estos momentos. He sufrido demasiado desde la primera vez que me abandonaste para regresar con tu esposo.

–Lo se. –recordaba esos días como los mejores vividos con Edward.

–He vagado como alma en pena desde entonces.–me miro con lágrimas en los ojos.– y me falto valor en ese entonces para retenerte a mi lado.

–Creo que lo mejor es que me marche. –le dije con todo el dolor que mi alma podía soportar.–He tomado esa decisión hace un momento.–sus ojos húmedos buscaban los míos que miraban el suelo.–Es lo ideal para todos.

Al oír mis palabras que salieron de mi boca sin titubear ,un silencio se interpuso entre los dos provocando que su cuerpo se separara del mio. La expresión de su rostro dolido paralizaron los latidos de mi lastimado corazón. Él pensó dubitativamente un segundo.

–¿Qué hubiese pasado si la situación fuera diferente?

–No te entiendo…–me sentía confundida– ¿A que te refieres?

–¿Qué tienes pensado hacer si esa criatura lleva mi sangre?–sus ojos se entrecerraron formando sus parpados una fina línea.

–Me iría de todas formas. No deseo cambiar tu vida por un hijo que no fue buscado.

–Parece que lo tienes bien pensado.–podía notar el dolor en esa frase.– Iré contigo.–soltó decidido. –No te perderé otra vez. Tu eres la parte que necesito para estar completo. Tú y ese niño son todo lo que deseo. Si no me permites ser parte de tu vida, dame la oportunidad de que decidas luego de ver Carlisle.

–No creo que sea lo correcto–en realidad mi cabeza me susurraba que me fuera y mi corazón que me quedara para ser feliz a su lado.–Dejemos que…

Su cuerpo encrespado por el deseo y la ira se adoso de golpe a mi cuerpo sin dejarme concluir la frase.

Me tomo furioso el rostro entre sus manos, su aliento fresco ingreso rabioso por mis fosas nasales aturdiendo mis pensamientos. Mi corazón pedía a gritos que ese hombre me gritara en mi rostro que me amaba en vez de besarme frenéticamente como su fuera un ultimo beso.

Sus dedos se hundían en mis mejillas formando surcos al punto de dejarme sin aliento, una feroz lucha comenzaron mis brazos por intentar separarme de él, ponía sentir que tanto fervor me estaba lastimando hasta mi interior, no tenia derecho a devastarme con un simple beso y hacerme dudar de mi decisión. Sus brazos me estrechaban con una rudeza y me besaba con una voracidad que mi expresión realizó un rotundo cambia del deseo al pánico. No se como pude asociar su toque con Jake, pero le tuve miedo. Él se vio reflejado en el interior de mis ojos apoderados por el terror de mis propios recuerdos. Su beso perdió ardor contra mis labios, bajó la intensidad y su rostro se sorprendió por mis facciones desencajadas. Cuando tuve la oportunidad de hablar le grité en su rostro enrojecido.

–¡JAMAS VUELVAS A BESARME ASI!

–No entiendo–murmuro con dolor–¿ya no me amas, verdad?

–No es eso. Te sentí diferente y me recordaste a él.

–Jamás te haría daño. Lo sabes.–me susurró esas palabras al oído.

–No me siento bien. Estoy confundida.–su beso me confundió , lo sentí al borde de la locura. De algo estaba segura. Seria incapaz de dañarme.

–Perdóname. Mi intención no era asustarte. Solo me arrastró el temor de perderte. Quería estrecharte con fuerza y decirte en un beso todo lo que te amo.

Lo abrace con toda mi fuerza. Lo amaba con todo mí ser.

–Sé que me amas. Me casaré contigo cuando todo esto acabe.–me prometió. Solo me detuve a deleitarme con su mirada cargada de un amor tan puro que por momentos dudaba de su existencia.

–En pocas horas amanecerá.–susurré. El cansancio se hizo presente en mi cuerpo. Podía sentirlo pesado.

Tomó mi mano y nos tumbamos en el sillón, mis ojos se cerraron al pronunciar una plegaria. Rogando que todo resulte bien.

Dormimos hasta media mañana.

Alice preparaba el desayuno, aun tenia tiempo para darme un baño de sales y relajarme un poco. Edward alimentaba los perros que agitaban sus rabos contentos y Jasper todavía dormía.

Sus padres se habían marchado temprano.

Al descender las escaleras observe el desayuno familiar, entre bromas y risas. Parecían felices, me detuve en el último escalón para no perderme ningún detalle y deleitarme con la escena.

De hecho no tenía hermanos, mis padres habían tomado caminos diferentes cuando era pequeña. Por lo tanto me despertaba cierta admiración el sentido familiar de los Cullen.

–Acércate mi amor, desayunemos en familia. –hermosas palabras, le regale mi mejor sonrisa. Pero le agradecí porque debía ir en ayunas. De todas formas compartí la mesa.

–Debemos apresurarnos. Emmet esta por llegar y se comerá todo.–dijo Jasper risueño. carcajeamos todos al unísono. Mientras Emmet realizaba su entrada triunfal.

– ¿De que me he perdido? Cuéntenme el chiste. –dijo el grandulón

– ¡Hoy estamos felices ¡ –le respondió Ed con su rostro iluminado.

– ¿Y cual es el motivo de tanta felicidad?

–Será que tengo la corazonada de que hoy será un día importante en nuestras vidas. –

Me miro de reojo, con un gesto cómplice. Y me pregunto…

–Mi amor ¿preparada?

– ¡Si!– aunque desearía que todo fuera un sueño –Tomare mi bolso

Salimos de la casa, abordamos en silencio el vehículo, mientras nos alejamos observe a Emmet bajar el resto de los perros de una traffic negra.

¡Que locura! Una docena de perros corrían enloquecidos por todo el predio.

Durante un largo trayecto manejaba en silencio. Un silencio incómodo y preocupante. Cerré mis ojos. Permitiendo a mi mente ponerse en blanco.

Sus palabras irrumpieron en el interior del vehículo.

–¿En qué piensas, mi amor?

–En nada –Le respondí, mis palabras brotaron acompañadas por una extensa exhalación.

–Pareces preocupada. – comento sin despegar la vista del camino.

–Es que siento que en breve mi vida dará un vuelco–desvié la mirada del camino y deposité mi mirada en su rostro.

–Nuestras vidas – me corrigió y clavo sus ojos topacios en los míos.

–Edward, de no ser tu hijo , me iré.–por su mirada silenciosa creo rompí su corazón en mil pedazos.

Ignoró mis palabras y prosiguió…

–La otra noche, estudiamos todas las posibilidades del traslado con mi familia.

Sabes, Carlisle nos prestará su embarcación, zarparemos y viviremos hasta llevar tu embarazo a término. Yo te asistiré y los protegeré a ambos.

Esta tarde Charlie vendrá a cenar. Esme hizo todos los arreglos para pasarlo a buscar.

Lo pondremos al tanto de la situación.

–Edward…– intente hablarle con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas.

–Bella, eres mi vida. Y no importa quien sea el padre de ese bebe. – elevo el tono de voz

–Edward…. – solo pronuncie su nombre.–maldición¿ podía ser tan bueno?¿o era un ángel y me costaba darme cuenta?

–Bella, por favor no digas nada.–me suplico en un susurro.–solo baje la vista.

Giro en la rotonda que daba a la calle principal, a la derecha se erguía de forma majestuosa una clínica muy lujosa que Carlisle había heredado de su padre.

Los Cullen pertenecían a una dinastía de médicos de renombre, solo Edward siguió los pasos de su padre.

La pasión por su profesión le emanaba por sus poros. Su forma tierna de hablar la había adquirido una vez finalizada la licenciatura en neonatología. Profesaba el amor al prójimo en cada consulta y su debilidad siempre fueron esos seres que el cuidaba cuando aun estaban en el vientre de su madre.

En algunas oportunidades en la que lo he escuchado hablar de los neonatos, se jactaba de ser el único hombre que sin participar en el acto sexual de la fecundación, el solo hecho de fertilizar los óvulos se sentía un poco padre de cada fecundación in vitro que realizaba.

Mientras aparcaba el coche en el estacionamiento privado, mi corazón disperso los latidos por toda la extensión de mi cuerpo creando un manojo de nervios imposible de controlar.

–¿Nerviosa?–me pregunto risueño, como si supiera el resultado de antemano.

–Demasiado–tomo mi mano para ingresar.

–No me imagino el porqué. De todos modos te quieres marchas.–aunque ahora no se si eso era lo que quería. Me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisita.–Ven…quiero que veas algo.

Caminamos por los pasillos tomados de la mano, cada tanto nos cruzábamos con el personal del lugar que lo saludaba respetuosamente como una celebridad o algo así.

Él solo meneaba la cabeza hacia abajo en señal de saludo.

Ingresamos a una habitación vidriada. Cuidadosamente esterilizada. A lo lejos se divisaba un mostrador con varios elementos y flotaba en el aire una fragancia delicada que me hizo pensar en mis hijos, reconocería ese aroma en cualquier lugar.

Un gran letrero colgando del techo anunciaba la locación en la que estábamos a punto de ingresar. Se podía leer a distancia…"neonatología"…

Una enfermera lo saludo afectuosamente y me dirigió una mirada examinadora deteniéndose en nuestras manos enlazadas.

Sonrió. He inmediatamente me pregunto si era la hija del jefe Swan. A la cual asentí con la cabeza.

–Isabella…mi niña.¿ como has estado?– Edward sonrió ante el comentario de la mujer.

–Bien. ¿Nos conocemos?–le pregunté a la mujer buscando la aprobación en el rostro de mi hombre.

–¡Quizás no me recuerdes, han pasado tantos años!–dijo en un tono nostálgico.–Tu…fuiste mi tercer bebe en cuidados de neonatología.

–Era muy pequeña.–le respondí con una sonrisa.

–y si…este año me retiraré y he prestado servicio a la familia Cullen desde entonces.–con una calidez preguntó.–¿Qué los trae por aquí?

–Quiero que Bella conozca a unas personitas. ¿Nos prestas unas batas?–note el rostro de ambos iluminarse.

La enfermera nos tendió dos batas y unos guantes. Caminamos hacia la puerta vaivén de donde provenía esa exquisita fragancia, desde el interior se podían oír los llantos de bebes como pequeños gatitos que maullaban sobre un techo.

Observé la mirada enternecida de ese hombre por cada bebe que se encontraba allí. Me mantuve alejada de la nurse.

–No te imaginas las guardias que me he imaginado leer mi apellido en una de estas pulseritas.–sus palabras contenían cierto pesar.

Mientras acunaba un bebe entre sus brazos y cedía el llanto como si esa criatura lo reconociera. Esa imagen me llenaba el alma. ¿Podía un hombre desear tanto un hijo? Jamás había visto esa mirada en el padre de los míos. Era un pecado compararlos pero resultaba inevitable.

Un temblor sacudió mi cuerpo, mis manos se posaron en mi, arranqué la bata y salí huyendo del lugar con lágrimas en mi rostro deseando que esta hijo sea de él. Sentimientos ambiguos aparecieron repentinamente. Me dolía el alma pensar que podía ser de Jake aunque amaba esta criatura por ser mía.

Al atravesar la puerta me tope con Carlisle que nos estaba buscando.

–¡Bella!–me llamó sorprendido–me abalance a sus brazos y llore como si estuviera con mi padre.–¡Bella, hija mía!–dijo en un tono paternal–¡tienes que ser fuerte! Y debes saber que ese embrión puede ser de Edward según mis cálculos.

Me adose un poco mas a su chaqueta y mis lágrimas de tristeza pasaron a ser de alegría. Una mano me tomó suavemente por mi muñeca, levantó mi brazo y de un leve tirón me apoyó en su torso y susurró en mi oído.– Estoy contigo amor mío.

Caminamos los dos hacia la sala de espera, como buena niña me tomé el agua que me había dado Carlisle para realizarme el ultrasonido. Mi vejiga a punto de explotar mientras esperábamos a ser llamados por la secretaria.

–¡Señora Cullen!–llamó una mujer de cuerpo escultural.–¡Señora Cullen!–llamaba insistente. Edward sonrió mientras mi mirada vagaba por la sala y en esas madres con prominentes vientres.

–Tu turno, amor.–sus ojos sonreían.

–Me apellido Swan.–le dije de forma casual. Me incorporé ante la mirada torcida de la secretaria parecida a la de Rose.

–Señora, la están esperando y usted tan tranquila.– me aniquilo con el comentario.

–Gracias, Tanya. Entramos juntos.– le dijo en tono áspero y seco.

–Perdón doctor, es que estamos retrasados.– sus labios esbozaron una falsa sonrisa.–Por aquí señora.

Ingresamos al consultorio tomados de la mano, mi mano temblaba al igual que mi cuerpo. Edward estrecho la mano de un hombre con un rostro sereno.

Me recosté sobre la camilla y me realizo las preguntas de rutina mientras colocaba el aparato a punto.

–¿Es tu primer bebe, Isabella?

–No.– le respondí cortante. No deseaba que me realizara preguntas, me ponía incómoda.

–Mucho mejor. Sentirás algo frío y en el monitor veras a tu bebe.

–Lo se. El rodillo comenzó a esparcir el gel por toda la extensión de mi barriga ante la expresión fascinada de Edward.

–¿Cuándo fue la fecha de tu última menstruación?

–No lo recuerdo.

–Seth hazme el favor de pasar nuevamente por ahí.– señaló Ed el monitor.

–Déjame tomar las medidas. Y te daré el rodillo.– lo miro sonriendo frente a la curiosidad del supuesto padre.– Según las medidas…se esta gestando un hermoso bebe de tres semanas aproximadamente.

Las lágrimas de Edward rodaron por sus mejillas humedeciendo mi rostro al darme un tierno beso. Nuestras lágrimas se fundieron por la alegría.

Ingreso Carlisle para chequear la certeza que tenia desde el día que tomó mi muestra de sangre.

–¡Felicidades abuelito!– dijo Seth

–¡Los felicito hijo!– ambos se fundieron en un abrazo colmado de emoción y con lagrimas en sus ojos. Carlisle se aproximó a mi lado me beso la frente y susurró en mi oído.- Gracias Bella por hacer a mi hijo el ser mas feliz del mundo.

–Esperen a que se los comunique a toda la familia. Esta noche, gran cena.–le regaló una mirada cargada de emoción a su hijo y se retiró del consultorio.

Nosotros también salimos del lugar y le agradecimos a Seth. Ahora me siento mas que tranquila y Edward muy pensativo dijo…

–¿Sigues pensando en marcharte?

–NO. Ya no.-su mano aprisiono la mía.

Durante el viaje de regreso escuche su monólogo sin llegar a ser una conversación. Todos los planes que tenía a partir de ahora que éramos familia con un hijo en camino.

Juraría que nada ni nadie opacarían ese gran momento de felicidad por el que atravesábamos, salvo la amenaza de ese coche negro con vidrios tintados que se deslizaba por el asfalto detrás de nosotros sigilosamente cuidando la distancia.

Mis ojos no podían evitar mirar por el espejo. El miedo crecía en mi interior. Edward salió de su esfera personal, una mueca de disgusto y preocupación transformaron su rostro. Tomó el móvil realizó una llamada y aceleró a fondo. En el instante que ese desconocido realizaba un movimiento brusco he intentaba tirarnos su coche encima para que perdiera el control nuestro vehículo.

–¡No. Por favor. Otra vez no!.–grité. Nos tomamos de la mano y acelero a fondo nuevamente.


	16. XV FESTEJO FAMILIAR

CAPITULO XV...Festejo familiar.

Capitulo XV

Festejo familiar.

Nos tomamos de la mano y acelero a fondo.

El auto negro simbólicamente representaba la parca que controlaba los hilos de mi destino. De nuestro destino.

El mundo que hasta hacia un momento acunaba feliz en mi regazo, ahora lo podía sentir amenazado y a punto de perder por la amenaza del conductor empecinado a terminar con mi vida.

Al final no era tan mala idea marcharme. Cada vez que estábamos juntos, sin importar la hora o el lugar, su vida corría peligro a mi lado.

Un descabellado pensamiento explotó de golpe en mi cabeza.

Quizás si volviera con Jacobo, protegería así la vida de Edward y toda su familia. Estaba dispuesta por amor a condenar a mi alma volviendo con mi esposo.

Mis pensamientos son un laberinto sin salida. Me sorprendí a mi misma regañándome en mi interior por esa estúpida idea.

Nada me garantizaba que él dejaría en paz la vida de los Cullen y quizás por despecho, por sentirse herido en su masculinidad acabaría también con la mía.

Jacobo era impredecible. Y nunca se daba por vencido. Como así tampoco se podía saber cual era su próximo movimiento en esta partida de ajedrez, en donde se desafiaban por hacer jaque mate.

El auto negro nuevamente a la par. Mis pensamientos recobrando la cordura y viviendo la realidad.

Podía sentir la presencia de Jake en su interior, mi temor alimentando la figura oscura en la que se había convertido.

Sus manos huesudas como las de un espectro de las tinieblas, sujetando el volante, esperando la oportunidad para destruirme.

Confiaba en el hombre que arrebataba mi corazón en cada toque. Confiaba en ese ser supremo que nunca me abandonaba y con este hijo que llevaba en mi vientre me había dado una señal de que quería que sea feliz junto a Edward.

Aun estábamos lejos de la cabaña, circulábamos por la autovía a rauda velocidad. El móvil que descansaba en el tablero no cesaba de sonar.

La calma volvía al rostro de Edward como si una frase de alguien, del otro lado, le hubiese dado la paz que necesitaba.

–Todo esta bien, mi vida…–de ser así, ¿por qué su pie aceleraba a fondo? Mi mirada le decía que sabía muy bien que me mentía.

Mi cuerpo comenzaba a dar señales desesperadas, mis tripas se licuaban en mi interior haciendo subir un fluido ácido queriendo salir al exterior.

Me arrodille en el asiento del copiloto sacando medio torso por la ventanilla, un poco de aire me haría bien, pero lamentablemente para mi vergüenza, mi boca explotó cual volcán expulsa su lava furioso tras una erupción.

Me sentí muy avergonzada por la situación, un olor pestilente a modo de ráfaga ingreso al interior del vehículo, el desayuno de Alice descansaba en medio del asfalto.

Edward desaceleraba y aceleraba a fondo, mi boca tenía un sabor amargo como el de una mañana de gran borrachera.

Mi cuerpo se sentía más aliviado, me acomodé en la ventanilla en caso de una nueva urgencia y pude ver a varios metros la imagen del principio, una gran barricada de coches patrullas que nos cedió el paso, mientras que el auto negro no aminoraba la marcha a plena luz del día.

Sentí como si se abalanzara sobre esa barricada de policía para que lo detuvieran porque no tenia voluntad para hacerlo por si solo. Aunque con cierto dolor pude observar como burlaba a los policías y huía en sentido contrario a ellos.

Nosotros nos alejábamos raudamente del lugar. Solo escuchamos a lo lejos un par de disparos, seguramente a sus ruedas, para poder detenerlo, un pensamiento de Edward cobro sonido.

– Esta vez Charlie no tendrá tantas consideraciones.– su rostro marcado por la ira miraba solo la autovía.

En unos kilómetros más y con una marcha tranquila encontramos el sendero que nos indicaba la proximidad de la cabaña.

La camioneta de Emmet se encontraba aparcada en la entrada rodeada por todos los perros, levanto su mano en señal de estar todo bajo control.

Mientras circulábamos por el camino un par de perros corrían a nuestro alrededor.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar normalmente. El rostro tenso de Edward se iba aflojando conforme nos acercábamos a la cabaña.

Al bajar del coche pegó un portazo por el cual mi cuerpo percibió una vibración.

–¡MALDITO¡!MALDITO SEAS JACOBO BLACK¡– vociferaba a los gritos, insultos por doquier.

Al ingresar a la casa, todos estabas al tanto de la situación. Corrí al baño a cepillarme los dientes para quitarme el mal aliento y al volver prepare café para todos.

–¿Cómo les ha ido?– preguntó Alice en un hilo de voz, temerosa por la respuesta.

–Supongo que bien – le conteste con una mueca de desagrado.

–Parece que a ti no, hermanito. –le hecho una mirada desafiante colocando sus brazos en jarra.

Edward la miro desconcertado como percatándose de la escena anterior y su mirada se suavizo como implorando perdón por el mal momento.

–Perdona, pero hace un momento tocaba el cielo con las manos y casi pierdo todo por su culpa. Eso me pone de mal genio.– me acerque sigilosamente, lo envolví con mis brazos y le bese el hombro.

–Eres increíblemente fuerte –me dijo al oído.

–Soy feliz –le dije contra sus labios.– Te amaré toda mi vida.

–Siempre estaré a tu lado, te he amado toda mi vida.

–¿Cuándo suba un par de libras, también?– mi pregunta encerraba viejos recuerdos.

–¡Claro que si! Serás una madre muy sexy y te desearé más que ahora.– esas simples palabras me transmitían seguridad y tranquilidad el saber que me ama de todas las maneras y estados posibles.

–¡Basta de tanto arrumaco y besitos¡ –nos hablo Alice en tono de reprimenda –¿Debo recordarles que hoy tenemos visitas? Terminen el café y me darán una mano con la cena. La ternera está casi lista, falta decorar el pastel y terminar la guarnición.

–Tranquila…Bella descansará y te daré una mano.–le dijo a Alice que sacaba su pastel del horno.

–¡Infaltable mi pastel de chocolate!– su hermana lo colocaba en la bandeja al tiempo que gritaba mientras que Emmet entraba para desparramarse en el sofá . –¡Jasper¡

–Si– le respondió a su novia sin despegar sus ojos de la Tv mientras jugaba a los videos juegos con Emmet.

–¿Has batido la crema?¿Podrías alcanzarme el recipiente?– Alice de a poco montaba en cólera, demasiado a pecho se tomaba la cena.

–Esta en el refrigerador.–sus dedos bailaban sobre los botones del joystick .

–Jasper Hale, mueve tu maldito trasero aquí.– gritó ella con furia.

–¡OH! La pequeña duendecito se ha enfadado.– dijo Emmet usando el tono de vos de Alice. Jasper obvio el comentario. Edward solo hizo una mueca.

–Toma Alice– le dio el bols, con una sonrisa en su rostro, esa sonrisa tan particular de Edward que me enloquecía. Los chicos terminaban la partida.

–¿Que cenaremos ? –pregunté en el momento en que sonaban mis tripas.

–¡Tú, nada! –la mire sorprendida a Alice.

–¡ Es que tengo hambre! –los brazos de él me tomaban la cintura, apoyando su torso en mi espalda.

–¡No te daré nada! Debes contarme como te ha ido! –dijo Alice con un movimiento de su espátula.

–Deberás alimentar a Bella por dos – intervino Edward.

–¡Oh. Por Dios! Voy a ser tía! –gritó su hermana. Al tiempo que nos abrazaba.

–Bells te cocinaré tanto que no pasaras por la puerta. –carcajeamos todos incluso Jasper y Emmet.

Comenzaba a atardecer.

Podía notar las miradas y ese diálogo silencioso entre Emmet y Jasper, otras veces con Edward

Alice sumergida entre los cacharros, ajena a todo.

Desde el ventanal observaba a la jauría de perros inquietos, como anunciado una tragedia, sólo vendría Charlie, que por cierto le temía a todo perro que no sea cachorro.

Pero ellos presentían una atmósfera enrarecida que los perturbara y los mantenía alerta.

¿Tendrían hambre?. Pregunté inocentemente a lo cual me respondieron que de noche no los alimentaban para que se mantengan en guardia. Un perro con el estómago lleno, solo duerme. Me explico Jasper.

Esa conversación solo me distrajo un momento, aun me giraba en mi cabeza un pensamiento. ¿Jake estaría oculto en la oscuridad esperando el momento justo para entrar?, lo presentía, podía imaginarme que Jake había tenido suerte y se había escapado de los policías.

Luego que terminamos el tentempié, me recosté en el sillón que habían abandonado los chicos al dejar de jugar.

Sonó el móvil de Edward, salió por el ventanal para hablar más tranquilo o quizás para que no escuche la conversación.

Mientras conversaba agitaba sus manos como si mantuviera una discusión acalorada con alguna persona. Todos en el interior de la casa, lo observamos en silencio. Tanto silencio que mis párpados comenzaron a relajarse por el cansancio y la tensión de todo lo que viví durante el día.

La tarde le daba paso a la oscuridad de la noche.

De momento comencé a soñar.

Estrechaba a mi bebe contra mi pecho, como queriendo protegerlo de algo o alguien, al mirar hacia el ventanal, revivía la misma escena de hace un rato, cuando estaba despierta. Lo observaba a Edward que discutía por el móvil, entre los arbustos cerca de Edward podía ver la sombra siniestra de Jake, todos los perros dormían en la oscuridad tendidos unos contra otros, sobre un gran charco de sangre.

Presentía en el sueño que Jake de un momento a otro, entraría a la cabaña.

Con toda mi fuerza, mientras mi bebe lloraba a los gritos, llamaba a Alice, Emmet y Jasper. Pero no estaban en la casa, en un momento, Edward desaparecía de mi visión y escuchaba las risotadas de Jake.

Sentí que mientras soñaba, mi corazón palpitaba alocado y mis extremidades se agitaban sin coordinación en el sillón.

!Bella!.– escuchaba su voz como si me hablara dentro de una botella.– !Bella despierta!

–¡NOOO!- solté en un grito desgarrador, alguien me sacudía con ambas manos.

–Lo siento amor – continuaba gritando, presa del dolor, sin saber que solo había sido un sueño

–Matara a los perros ¡lo se! ¡Mi bebe! – mis lagrimas salían a borbotones mientras abría mis ojos.

–Tranquila amor. Solo era una pesadilla – me recosté contra un cuerpo que me envolvía en sus brazos –¿Si coloco la alarma de la casa, te sentirás mejor? me preguntó preocupado porque sentía mi corazón con taquicardia.

–Si , por favor – le imploré, Alice me alcanzó un vaso de agua, el cual bebí sin respirar.

–¿Un poco más tranquila?– dijo Emmet y me cubrió con una manta, la cual agradecí con una amplia sonrisa.

Mientras Edward acomodaba el mantel para los ocho comensales. Obvio que Rose no vendría, tampoco ha llamado desde la ultima discusión con su hermano. Seguramente no le agradaría enterarse de mi hijo, como así tampoco participar de este festejo. Sintonice un canal de cable de una serie de dibujos animados de un gato que perseguía a un ratoncito.

Por momentos me carcajeaba sola ante la mirada divertida de los demás.

Cuando llegó mi padre, salté de la alegría y me abalancé a sus brazos que me esperaban abiertos.

–¡Papá!– No pude evitar que rodaran mis lágrimas – !Te he echado de vemos!- mi rostro se apoyó en su chaqueta azul,

Aun vestía de uniforme.

Apoye mis fosas nasales contra su cuello he inhalé profundamente, su aroma a pino silvestre que me oprimió mis pulmones, remontándome a la época, que era una chiquilla y salía corriendo a su encuentro cuando regresaba de la estación de policía.

–¿Como has estado , hija?

–Me gustaría decirte que bien, pero la realidad no es así – me apreté contra su pecho.

–Edward me ha comentado algo.– su rostro se ensombreció por la tristeza.

–Charlie, bienvenido,– interrumpió Edward para estrechar su mano.

–¿ Cómo has estado , muchacho? ¿Has cuidado bien a mi Bella?

–No tanto como debería. Toma asiento, te daré algo de tomar. Y luego conversaremos.

–Gracias, como tú digas. – mi padre se acomodó en el sillón a mi lado, mientras los chicos se acercaban a saludarlo.

Hermosa cabaña. De difícil acceso, si tu no me hubieses guiado, todavía andaría dando vueltas – Charlie sonrió tímidamente.

Seguramente el llamado previo a mi pesadilla era de mi padre.

– Dime Bella ¿qué festejamos? busqué desesperada la mirada del padre de mi hijo, esperando que el respondiera por mi, y así lo hizo.

–Charlie queremos festejar que serás abuelo otra vez.– sonreíamos expectante a las palabras que diría mi padre.

–Vaya –dijo rascándose la cabeza – no me lo esperaba ¿le has contado a tu madre y los chicos?

–¿ Papá no te pones contento?– mi corazón se partió al medio, esperaba otra respuesta .

–Si hija, los felicito.– pero no sonaba muy contento .

–Charlie, me casaré con Bella y cuidaré de ambos.

–Si… si ya lo sé. ¿Cómo fue que paso? –soltó mi padre más que preocupado.

–Charlie ¿no querrás saber los detalles?– acotó Alice entre risas. Mi padre se sonrojo.

–No . De ninguna manera. Solo pensé que habías tomado precauciones. Bella aún esta casada – me lanzó una mirada inquisidora.

–Charlie, Charlie, no vamos a hablar de moral o¿ si ?. Son una pareja que se aman. Y un bebe en la familia es lo que necesitamos todos –dijo Alice.

Me abalance a los brazos de Edward y llore angustiada, mi padre no debía juzgarme, el no sabia todo lo que padecí con Jake desde que me case. Y ahora no era el momento de hablar.

–Hija, no llores ¿eres feliz?

–Si, papá.

–No se hable mas del tema, soy un futuro abuelo feliz de un Cullen –nos abrazó a ambos.

–Charlie entendemos tu preocupación –dijo Emmet que desmarcaba el código de la alarma. A lo lejos se veía el parpadear del auto de Carlisle avisando que llegaba con Esme.

Carlisle y Esme saludaron a mi padre y bajaron del auto con paquetes con comida.

Pasamos una cálida noche en familia, era la primera vez que mi padre cenaba con el clan Cullen.

La felicidad de Charlie brotaba por todos los poros de su rostro, y la sonrisa ensanchada de oreja a oreja. Lo que mi padre no se imaginaba que le duraría poco esa sonrisa.

Durante la cena, los perros ladraban enloquecidos, pero cesaron en un momento, volviendo así la calma.

El broche de oro, lo puso Alice con su pastel de chocolate, tomando un café.

Quien emitió el primer bocadillo fue Charlie.

–Me encantaría saber todo desde el principio…. De ser posible con lujos de detalles. Y quiero la verdad –sentenció Charlie.

En el relato pormenorizado de los hechos, intervinieron desde Emmet contando su idea de los perros, a lo cual mi padre hizo una mueca de desagrado, Alice relató el momento en que me acompaño a buscar mis cosas, Carlisle le detalló cada visita mía a la clínica. Y en el estado lamentable que quede luego del ultraje. La ira se iba apoderando en la expresión de mi padre, lo conocía bastante bien para ver que le faltaba poco para que el humo pitara de sus orejas.

Mi padre solo exclamaba monosílabos. Podía ver su dolor reflejado en su rostro.

La ultima palabra la tuvo Edward luego de que Jasper le contará como había entrenado a sus máquinas asesinas con rabo, para llegado el momento destrozar a Jacobo.

Cuando mi hombre tomó la palabra contándole a Charlie todo lo que hemos padecido desde esa mañana que me encontró tirada en el asfalto junto a Alice hasta el ultimo intento por matarnos este mediodía , mi padre caminaba preso por la desesperación de haber escuchado el relato y bajo la mirada expectante de todos los presentes.

Tenia sueño, era de madrugada, la noche abrazaba el lago de manera silenciosa, como una invitación a descansar, pero de algo estaba segura, no iría a dormir sola ni en mil años sin la cercanía de mi eterno amado, me creía ser un blanco fácil para cualquier acción de mi ex esposo.

El solo hecho de pensar en subir las escaleras para descansar en la habitación, me encogía el alma.

Concluyo la charla entre planes de mudanzas a otro estado y cambios de identidad.

Mi padre realizó solo un comentario con gran peso, tomaría cartas en el asunto, tirándole el peso de la ley encima, aplastándolo como el gusano que era.

La familia lo miro con cara de satisfacción.

Se terminó su café y creyó conveniente retirarse en su coche patrulla para poder idear su plan de ataque y descansar.

Saludo a todos aún perturbados por la conversación.

Lo acompañamos a la entrada principal, los perros estaban dormidos, Edward y Jasper los vieron demasiados calmos he intercambiaron unas miradas sospechosas, que Charlie también las pescó en el aire.

–Familia Cullen –dijo Charlie escondiendo la vorágine de sentimientos que padecía en su interior –Les agradezco por cuidar de mi chiquita.

–Charlie…Bella es parte de nuestra familia ahora –le respondió Carlisle abrazado a Esme con una marcada sonrisa en su rostro.

–Papá.– llamé su atención –¿Vendrás a visitarme?

–Por supuesto hija –me abrazo mi padre con extremo cuidado y demasiada ternura. Me apoyé en su hombro transmitiéndole todo lo que lo amaba.

–Bueno hija– me apartò de su lado–Cuídate y cuida a mi nietita.– me sonreí.

–Gracias papá, te extrañaré.– Edward me tomó de la mano. Y miraba atentamente a los perros que aun dormían.

Mi padre abrió la puerta del coche patrulla, frunció el entrecejo en señal de que algo andaba mal, muy mal.

Comenzó a rebuscar en el interior de los asientos, en la gaveta y debajo de las alfombras como si hubiese perdido algo.

–¿Qué sucede papá?

–Nada. No recuerdo haber dejado mi arma reglamentaria en la estación –me respondió rascándose su cabeza, movimiento que realizaba cuando algo lo preocupaba.

Se miraron unos a otros con asombros en sus ojos.

–Bueno, tranquilos, los años no vienen solos .La debo haber olvidado en la estación de policía. Ingresen a la casa que hace mucho frío y es tarde.

–Charlie te acompañaremos un par de kilómetros para indicarte la salida a la autovía.– le dijo Emmet que iría acompañado por su padre. Jasper cuidaría de nosotros junto con Edward.

Al ingresar a la casa mientras Edward trababa todas las habitaciones y observaba a Jasper a través del ventanal examinar a los perros que habían caído en un profundo sueño.

–¿Por qué trabas las ventanas?¿Qué esta pasando?– pregunté asustada como un pequeño conejito que intenta huir de su depredador.

–Solo por precaución.– pero continuaba mirando a través del cristal entre la vegetación.– Mañana iremos a visitar a tu madre.– más que una invitación sonó a una orden.

–¡No!–me miró confundido–¡ Quiero una explicación, ahora!¿Qué esta pasando?–le ordené una respuesta.

–De acuerdo…–en ese momento sonó el móvil–¡Charlie! Si. Bueno. Se lo diré.–¿mi padre lo llamaba?¿se habría perdido?

–¿Era mi padre?¿Se encuentra bien?–le pregunté angustiada, él solo musitó un si.

–Bella, presta atención a lo que voy a decirte.–dijo en apenas un hilo de voz–Charlie esta de regreso con mi padre y refuerzos.– el pánico se apoderaba de mi rostro haciendo eco de mi pesadilla.–Su arma desapareció durante la cena y los perros no están dormidos alguien les ha suministrado algún gas para inmovilizarlos.– mi cuerpo temblaba como un sismo.–Tu padre supone que Jake se la ha extraído y teme lo peor.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora?– mis ojos explotaron por mis lagrimas.

–Nosotros nada. Todo esta en manos de tu….

No finalizó la frase. Escuchamos varias puertas de los coches cerrarse con furia, las pisadas sobre la grava sonaban debajo de sus pies.

Edward corrió escaleras abajo, me quedé paralizada por el estruendo de un disparo que se oyó dentro de la casa.

Oí la voz de mi padre gritar el nombre de la persona que mas me amaba en este mundo. Y un ruido sordo como una bolsa pesada que rodaba escaleras abajo.

Mis piernas cedieron a mi peso dejándome de rodillas sintiendo un gran vacío.


	17. XVI QUIETUD DEL ALMA

ETERNAMENTE AMADO

CAPITULO XVI

QUIETUD DEL ALMA

Me encontraba arrodillada sintiendo el mismo frío del suelo, en mi corazón.

El sonido pesado de un cuerpo rodando por la escalera retumbara en mi interior.

Mis lágrimas mojaban el único sostén para mi cuerpo, el frío piso de madera encerada.

Unos pasos apresurados rompían mi letargo en estado de shock , una voz decía mi nombre iracundo.

–¡Bella, amor!–. mi alma volvía a mi cuerpo – ¡Bella! – corrió hacia mi, envolviéndome con sus brazos y besándome preso por la desesperación. Había perdido el habla. Solo recibía sus besos que creía que nunca más mis labios disfrutarían,

Cuando la calma se apodero de nuestras almas, me sentía en condiciones de hablar.

De momento no sabía cuando me había cargado en sus brazos para colocarme sobre la cama.

Seguía en estado de shock.

De pronto recupere el habla y la calma.

–¿Hay heridos? ¿Cómo estas? ¿mi padre? –me brotaban las preguntas a borbotones.

–Bella, debes demostrarme que eres fuerte.– la peor imagen se cruzó por mi mente ,salté de la cama como un resorte, tenia que bajar urgente.

Su mano me detuvo por mi muñeca obligándome a sentarme de golpe a su lado.

–¡Primero, me escucharás!– dijo enérgicamente –Y luego bajaremos juntos las escaleras – lo dijo en un tono mas suave ,note el dolor de su mirada por como me hablo anteriormente. Lo miré con suma atención mientras me explicaba que luego de hablar con Charlie tuvo la intención de contarle a Jasper lo dicho por mi padre , cual desoladora era la imagen al ver a Jacobo apuntando a Jasper mientras el arma tambaleaba entre sus manos y le preguntaba por mi.

Entonces fue ahí cuando lo vio a Edward parado en la escalera y decidió cambiar su objetivo.

Estando apuntándolo a él, entró mi padre rompiendo la puerta, Jacobo giró sobre sus pies y el disparo que era para él, lo recibió mi padre en su hombro.

Desde donde se encontraba Edward se lanzó rodando por los escalones para intentar detener el disparo certero hacia mi padre. Se lamentó no poder chocarlo mientras rodaba para inmovilizarlo junto con Jasper.

Lamentablemente fui inútil, una vez más logro escapar para perderse entre la vegetación tupida de los alrededores.

Edward al concluir con la explicación pormenorizada de los hechos se quedo paralizado esperando una mueca o expresión por lo escuchado, pero mi corazón solo se estrujó contra mi pecho en señal de no poder soportar más dolor.

Me atrajo hacia su pecho, depositó su beso reparador contra mi frente y tomados de la mano bajamos la escalera.

Mis pies pesaban toneladas casi imposibles de mover, cuando mi visión capturó en mi retina la imagen que se desplegaba frente a mí, se me aflojaron las piernas.

Presione salvajemente su mano estrujando sus dedos, al ver a mi padre tendido sobre la alfombra mientras Carlisle practicaba los primeros auxilios, no pude dejar sentirme culpable y pensar una vez mas que mis seres más amados corrían peligro estando a mi lado.

–¡Tranquila Bella!– me detuvo el médico de la familia con la mano en alto.– La bala apenas rozo su hombro.

El comentario suavizo el peso de mi eje de sostén por lo que pude correr hacia mi padre para echarme a llorar desconsoladamente sobre su torso y entre sollozos recordarle cuanto lo amaba.

Por entre las cortinas de agua que se formaban en mis ojos observe el arma de mi padre que yacía en la alfombra.

Charlie por cabeza dura, le resto importancia al disparo y se incorporó rápidamente, tomó dos analgésicos y conversaba con los hombres que allí se encontraban, menos Emmet que tomó el botiquín de su padre para inyectarle algo a los perros que aun dormían.

Debían pasar algunas horas hasta que despertaran de su atontamiento y estar corriendo por los alrededores. Me daban mucha pena, casi mueren por mi culpa también.

Sentí de golpe una gran culpa, tenía ganas de salir corriendo como una persona poco cuerda y aventurarme a la misma nada.

Debía alejarme de todos y de cada uno de ellos, especialmente de mi gran amor de lo contrario saldremos todos lastimados.

Pero fue eso solo un impulso, me acerqué a la ventana mientras los hombres de mi padre trabajaban en medio de la oscuridad, de no ser que estaban rastrillando el área buscando a Jake ,se veía hermoso el paisaje, todas esa linternas en medio de la noche, parecían luciérnagas en una plena noche de verano.

Todos esos hombres detrás de uno solo, que hasta que no vi a Charlie con una herida, no me di cuenta que tan peligroso era.

Siempre que Edward se encontraba a mi lado, me sentía protegida, pero la presencia de mi padre me resulta imposible traducir en palabras, ese sentimiento que albergaba mi corazón de paz.

Sabía que no iba a permitir que Jacobo llegara hasta mí.

Charlie hizo un par de llamadas, programó rapidísimo un operativo cerrojo, porque estaba convencido que andaba a pie y que aun merodeaba por los alrededores.

En un abrir y cerrar de párpados, llegaron tres coches patrullas mas, con cuatro uniformados en el interior de cada uno y sus potentes linternas. Algunos perros podían colaborar en la búsqueda por haber despertado gracias a los chorros helados de agua que les dio Jasper, que según él, eran más efectivos que la loca idea de Emmet de tirarlos al lago.

Algunos compañeros del jefe de policía preguntaron si la ropa del muñeco que encontraron pertenecía a los chicos.

Todos salieron a verificar a la parte trasera de la casa, en donde aun se podía observar algunos perros atontados y un polvo blanquecino esparcido por el suelo que se volatilizó al sacudir el maniquí para trasladarlo.

Resultaría difícil eliminar todo eso, lo han destrozado con tanta saña, que me imagino que al ingresar por sus fosas nasales los iría desmayando uno a uno.

Jasper comentó que la idea de él seguramente seria matarlos uno a uno, pero algunos por instinto de supervivencia se han ido alejando de ahí, porque estaban dormidos cerca de la casa.

En ese momento recordé cuando los perros se notaban intranquilos y ladraban durante la cena para luego hacer un silencio total.

Alice preparó café, mi cuerpo se arrojó a los brazos de Edward en el sillón, mi abdomen me dolía un poco, supongo que necesitaba descansar.

La noche volvía estar en calma, la paz había regresado a la familia Cullen.

Mi padre era maravilloso, con solo un vendaje y unos analgésicos ideaban estratégicamente el plan a seguir, ya habían pasado varias horas desde que nos despedíamos en la entrada principal.

–Lo lamento por Jake, pero esto es personal.– le decía el hombre que se había casado con mi madre, a Carlisle, oculto tras un velo descomunal de furia.

Un llamado al intercomunicador del jefe de policía nos devolvió el alma al cuerpo a todos, en especial a mí.

Habían logrado atrapar a Jake luego de la intensa búsqueda, algunos perros habían colaborado rodeándolo y lo detuvieron a mordiscos en sus piernas.

–Hija, esta noche podrás dormir como te lo mereces.

–Si papá-su comentario provocó que mi corazón rebotara en mi interior.

Charlie personalmente había dicho que lo esposaran, que él quería darse el gusto de colocarlo tras las rejas.

Uno a uno fueron alejándose los coches patrullas de la cabaña, Edward les agradeció a cada uno por su labor.

Mi padre algo dolorido colocó su mano en el vendaje de su brazo, saludo a todos y prometió pasar por la clínica a revisar sus vendas.

Cuando le tocó despedirse de mí, podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos, me abrazo fuerte comprimiendo mis pulmones mientras susurraba en mi oído.

–Lo siento tanto, pequeña.– se me estremeció el alma.

Al ver como mi padre se iba ,sentí un gran vacío en mi alma. Tenía ganas de ser niña para poder estar junto a él. A veces la vida o las personas te arrastran a tomar decisiones equivocadas y te alejan de tus seres más amados, como mi padre. Lo extrañaba horrores. Y mucho más lo sentía cuando me llamaba pequeña.

Mi vientre se contrajo nuevamente, no pude evitar tocarlo y el dolor se reflejo en mi rostro.

Tanta calma en la cabaña y un susurro de los árboles muy suave que reinaba en el exterior, dieron quietud a mi alma.

Edward observaba la escena de lejos, miró mi vientre y agacho la cabeza ladeándola como negando mi imagen, por querer ocultar mi molestia.

Alice me preparó un te de tilo para que descanse bien, mientras Jasper y Emmet alimentaban a los perros por orden de Carlisle para que descansaran bien luego de la noche de estrés que debían superar.

Al terminar los chicos se unieron a la mesa familiar, comieron la torta de Alice conversaban de cualquier tema, la tranquilidad se adueñaba del ánimo de todos.

Cada tanto Edward besaba mi mano o mi rostro en señal de protección y cuidado.

Un calambre o más bien una contracción de mi útero me cambio la expresión de mi rostro, la preocupación en él no tardó en aparecer.

–¿Qué sucede amor?– me tomó de ambas manos y abrió sus ojos como platos.

–No lo sé. Me duele el bajo vientre –no quería alarmarlo, pero era muy difícil engañar a un hombre que se dedica a esto, a traer bebes al mundo.

–¡Carlisle!¡Revisa a Bella!– le ordenó a su padre.

–¿Bella, que te sucede?¿Que sientes?.– su rostro dulce y lleno de ternura junto a su mirada paternal no merecían mi comentario.

–Carlisle es solo una molestia. Estoy bien, muy bien.

–Debemos hacer algunos estudios. ¿Qué opinas, hijo?– lo miró de reojo. Edward le sostuvo la mirada para luego asentir con ella. Empezaba a molestarme ese diálogo tan particular con sus miradas que solo ellos entendían.

–Mi amor, debes descansar –me tomó de ambas piernas y por la espalda, me acomodó contra su pecho y subió las escaleras. No me queje, le estaba agradecida, de haber tenido que caminar no hubiese llegado al tercer escalón.

Me desvistió, me colocó la piyama para depositarme como una muñeca sobre la cama. Se tendió a mi lado. Podía sentir el cálido aliento sobre mi cara y esa fragancia tan personal que lo identificaría en cualquier lugar y rodeado de miles de personas.

Amaba cuando me susurraba al oído que todo iba a estar bien. Él me cuidaba y me protegía como podía. Me sentía agradecida.

Apoyada contra su pecho y sus manos rodeando mi cintura intentaba dormir, cuando su móvil sonaba insistentemente.

–¿Charlie?– lo oí decir , mis párpados se cerraban lentamente. Lo último que oí decirle a mi padre fue…–Debes darle una dosis doble de clonazepam para que se tranquilice. Ten cuidado. –supongo que el temperamento de Jake se hizo presente frente a mi padre.

Nos dormimos cuando los primeros rayos del sol, se abrían paso para desplazar a la luna.

A lo lejos se escuchaba el auto de su padre que se alejaba pasivamente.

Era media mañana.

El sol acariciaba las ventanas he intentaba filtrar sus rayos a través de las pesadas cortinas de la habitación.

Mi dolor abdominal había cedido bastante por el descanso que mi cuerpo se vió obligado a realizar, muy atrás había quedado la noche, esa noche en la que Jake se le truncaron los planes de acabar con mi vida. Sólo restaba cuidarme y disfrutar mi embarazo.

Mi mano buscaba el cuerpo de mi eterno amado, las sabanas se encontraban frías, no pude manejar mi sentimiento de abandono, ese que padecía cada vez que me alejaba de él. Intente moverme lentamente, me senté contra el respaldar de la cama para levantarme de a poco.

–Señorita ¿cómo amaneció?– Su dulce voz me paralizó, olvidándome cual era mi objetivo. Lo vi entrar muy sonriente con una bandeja en su mano con el desayuno para dos.

–Supongo que bien – le respondí –¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad en su rostro señor Cullen?– le pregunté mientras revolvía la cuchara en mi taza.

–Esta mañana tu padre desayuno con el mío.– me soltó las palabras como un comentario casual .

–Y eso te pone contento?

–Si. Mi padre me ha llamado para contarme las novedades –me regaló su mejor sonrisa.

–¿Quieres escucharlas?– me preguntó despreocupado.

–Si!– obsequiándole una sonrisa mientras apoyaba la taza sobre mis labios.

–Esta tarde cuando despierte, tu padre le hará un interrogatorio y mañana por la mañana, un perito psicológico lo examinara para trasladarlo a una clínica para mentales .Tu padre lo pondrá en un loquero y con custodia. – no debía sentirme culpable por la lágrima que rodaba por una de mis mejillas, sea lo que fuera, aun seguía siendo el padre de mis hijos y fue el hombre con el que me hice mujer, pero no dejaba de regocijarme una parte de mi ser, el saber que mi alma, ya no corría peligro.

Su dedo tomó mi lágrima, si rostro desencajado había perdido la alegría, con la que había ingresado a la habitación.

–Lo siento – me dijo alejándose de mi lado y para pararse frente al ventanal dándome la espalda.– A veces me olvido que es el padre de tus hijos – su voz sonaba afligida y remató el comentario – También sé que lo amaste.

–Nunca lo amé – le disparé esa frase que salió expulsada de mi boca, con rapidez volteó para mirarme,– No me quedó otra que casarme ¿lo recuerdas?

–¿Por mi culpa?– preguntó dolido.

Retire la bandeja con el desayuno intacto, lo acomodé sobre la mesa de noche, y lo invite a sentarse a mi lado, lo cual lo hizo gustoso con una gran sonrisa y tristeza en su mirada, dos sentimientos ambiguos albergados en su alma.

–¿ Cuántas veces debo recordarte que te amo?– le pregunté y deposité un suave beso sobre sus labios.

–De ser posible cada día que despiertes a mi lado.– sus labios buscaban los míos.

–A mi me gustaría que me lo susurres en mi oído cada vez que este entre tus brazos – le pedí como implorando una afirmación de su parte.

–Siempre te diré que te amo.

Me recosté en su pecho, esas palabras sonaban protectoras ¿me amará para toda la vida?, pero a quien quería engañar, tarde o temprano se rompería el encanto y todo comenzaría otra vez… en busca de un lugar para descanso de mi alma agitada.

Mis párpados volvieron a cerrarse, sus dedos dibujaban figuras asimétricas sobre mi espalda. Y sus labios besaban cada dedo de mi mano que intentaban descansar sobre su torso.

Cuando percibí apenas sus mimos, el suave toque de sus manos caí en la cuenta que me encontraba profundamente dormida pero escuchaba claramente sus susurros que me transmitían serenidad.– Cuidaré de ti mi vida, así mi vida acabe en eso.– acariciaba mi pelo tiernamente y sus brazos envolvían mi cuerpo, su proximidad y su calor mantenían mi respiración acompasada y pausada. Nuevamente otro murmullo –Te amo, te amo Bella con toda mi alma. No concibo la vida sin tenerte entre mis brazos.– así continuo con su monólogo – no deseo volver a ser un corazón errante vagando por el mundo en busca de tu amor. La loca idea de perderte me enloquece con solo pensarlo y mataría con mis propias manos a quien se atreva a lastimarte. Lo juro. Mataría por tu amor.– sus brazos envolventes aprisionaron mi figura. Me moví sobre su torso, levante mi mirada y entre dormida le pregunté…

–¿Qué decías?

–Mi amor, descansa .Solo pensaba en voz alta.– retomó las caricias de mi espalda y me quede dormida.

Al abrir mis ojos, nuevamente la misma escena. Sentía como si viviera un deja viú.

Mi mano recorriendo la cama fría .ese sentimiento de abandono por no tenerlo a mi lado.

Y otra vez, sonriente atravesando la puerta con la misma bandeja en sus manos y el desayuno para dos. Pensé que al ver el desayuno anterior intacto decidió que debía alimentarme si o si y lo haría por todos los medios. Ese pensamiento me marcó una mueca que se transformo en una gran sonrisa.

–¿Otra vez el desayuno?– le pregunté risueña.

–No esta vez lo llamaremos merienda.

–¡Mierda!¿es muy tarde?

–Es muy tarde, casi empieza a oscurecer.– soltó una risotada, lo veía feliz –Alice nos preparo el almuerzo pero parece que los dos caímos desmayados por el cansancio.

–¡Sigo cansada!– le comenté a medias, interrumpida por un gran bostezo bastante prolongado.

–Bella debes comer, hace días que te alimentas mal.– me frunció su ceño en señal de desaprobación.

–Te prometo que me doy un baño y luego merendamos –en realidad, aun me dolía un poco el vientre y deseaba sumergirme en una tina caliente para relajar todos mis músculos.

–Tú, merienda, mientras me encargo del baño. ¿Sientes alguna molestia todavía?– no podía mentirle más, ante la ausencia de una respuesta – Será conveniente que te vean en la clínica.

–Edward mis dolores desaparecieron –intente sonar despreocupada –Quizás mañana –volví a mentir, supuse que un baño lo arreglaría todo.

–De acuerdo. Jasper iré con Alice por comestibles en el coche. ¿Segura que estas bien?–demasiada insistencia, pero me daba cuenta que de llevarse el coche, de pasarme algo no tendríamos como movilizarnos. Ni me importaba, ¿Qué podría pasarme? mis otros embarazos fueron geniales.

–Tranquilo mi amor. Todo esta bien. Dile a Alice que me compre unos chocolates.

–No es muy pronto para los antojos?– me sonrió feliz.

–¡NO!–le saqué mi lengua ofendida.

Nuevamente ese pequeño dolor que evite que se reflejara en mi rostro. Apenas había merendado. Edward ingreso al baño, abrió el grifo, modulo la temperatura, colocó unas sales y espuma. El perfume a lilas inundaba la habitación. El ruido del agua sonaba como una melodía que me invitaba o más bien me llamaba para ir a su encuentro y sumergirme entre esas pompas de jabón.

Alice se acercó a saludarme antes de irse, oportunidad en las que recibió las llaves mientras le encargaba los chocolates y le sugería que cargará combustible.

–¿Con que mi sobrinito demanda chocolates?– me miró con sus ojos tiernos.

–Si.–le respondí con una sonrisa picara de oreja a oreja.

–Bella, te traeré tantos y tan ricos que el nacerá y abras comido menos que la mitad.–a veces mi amiga pecaba de exagerada.

–Mi amor, te retiró la bandeja. ¿Puedes entrar sola a la tina?

–Si .Tu merienda me dio energía.

Observe la figura de mi hombre desaparecer tras la puerta de la habitación junto a la de su hermana, me levanté de golpe lo que me provocó un mareo y una punzada en mi vientre.

Me apresuré a sacarme la piyama al borde de la tina para recostarme en el agua con la esperanza que mi dolor desapareciera.

No me podía relajar, mejor volvería a la cama pero el agua me ponía resistencia como si dos brazos me jalaran hasta el fondo. Era imposible pararme mi cuerpo pesaba toneladas.

Nuevamente esa puntada que nacía en mi ombligo y desaparecía en el borde de mi entrepierna, era un dolor desconocido para mí.

Intente quedarme inmóvil hasta que el dolor cediera, pero aumento de golpe, encrestando mi cuerpo, sentí como si dos fuertes manos abrieran mis caderas y de repente una liberación entre mis piernas que arrastraba el dolor con ello.

Me sentí liberada y a la vez asustada por el cambio de la tonalidad del agua. Un color que intentaba teñirme mis piernas.

–¡Edward!– lo llamaba exasperada. Podía sentir el sonido de sus pasos encolerizados por la escalera para llegar a mi lado.–¡Mi bebe!¡Mi bebe!– mis lagrimas bañaban mi rostro, no quería moverme para no evacuar ningún fluido de mi cuerpo.

El rostro de Edward palideció al verme en la tina, con las piernas flexionadas, las lagrimas sobre mis mejillas.

–¡Mi bebe!– estiré mi mano para tomar su agarré.

* * *

**NUEVO FIC**

**TODO POR UN SUEÑO.**

De día, mesero de una cafetería, por las noches strippers en el club "Ciudad Oculta". ¿Será Bella, la mujer que cautive su corazón?

¿Podrá Edward volver a enamorarse y cumplir su anhelado sueño?

* * *

DISCLAIMER

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este fanfic es un trabajo hecho por una fan(luz de luna), creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de mi invención.

La información o algunos nombres están tomados de los libros editados en español por Alfaguara (Santillana) y por las webs de Stephenie Meyer . Las imágenes e información de la película pertenecen a Summit .

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HERMOSA LOCURA ..

...

MIL BESOTES A TODAS LA QUE DEJARON SUS PALABRAS PARA ALIMENTAR EL DESEO DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO PARA USTEDES...

HAZME SABER QUE TE HA PARECIDO.

IGNORAME O DEJAME TU REVIEW


	18. XVII UN GRAN ESTRATEGA

ETERNAMENTE AMADO

CAPITULO XVII

UN GRAN ESTRATEGA

Personal Over View by Jacobo

La mirada de Edward se cruzó con la mía.

Por un momento creí que aun me perseguía, agitado, corrí velozmente.

Subí al coche de mi amante y manejé alocadamente por la carretera.

Cullen no podía seguirme, sino lo hacia a pie. Gracias a mi brillante idea de sacarle la llave y desinflar sus llantas del coche de su propiedad.

Durante el trayecto de regreso, las miles de ideas que deseaban formar parte de un gran plan maestro se agolpaban en mi cabeza.

Jamás permitiría que mi Bella me abandone.

Las imágenes de mi matrimonio envenenaban mi alma, fui tan estúpido con mi Bella.

Pero la recuperaría, eso significaba cargar a cuestas con la muerte del miserable de Edward Cullen.

Estacioné el auto en un descampado, lo rocié con gasolina y lo prendí fuego.

¡Que placer! ver las llamas rodear toda esa mierda...ese ritual de fuego, las llamas danzando sobre mis retinas, sentí que ardía en mi interior por mi amada esposa de esa manera.

Caminé errante por la banquina durante horas.

Estaba amaneciendo, un alma se apiado de mí, dándome un aventón hasta la reserva. Volví junto a mi padre.

Me sentía solo, no tenía hogar, gracias a un acto de locura al rociar con un solvente y dejar que las llamas la consumieran como al auto de mi amante de turno.

No podría explicar con palabras, lo estimulante que se sentía para mis cinco sentidos ver arder todo lo que tocaba a mi paso.

Al llegar a la cabaña en medio de la reservación, mi padre se sorprendió de verme con un rostro desencajado y solo.

Me apresuré a disculpar a Bella, diciéndole que había ido a visitar a los nenes.

Me sentía muerto de hambre, sucio y cansado.

Pasado el mediodía sacié las tres necesidades básicas para tranquilidad de mi cuerpo y mi mente agobiada por los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

Durante el tiempo que dedicaría a mi descanso, no pude pegar un ojo, mí interior lo sentía alterado, la sangre corría entre mis venas de manera alocada.

La adrenalina se apoderó de mi cuerpo, salí como un demente hacia el cobertizo, tomé la moto y huí.

Un poco de aire nocturno me haría muy bien...adoraba las gotas de rocío sobre mi rostro.

La cabaña de los Cullen quedaba demasiado lejos de la reserva.

Tomé la autovía, el velocímetro al tope. La oscuridad de la noche habría sus brazos para cederme el paso.

Conduje enloquecido sin un rumbo estipulado, aunque mi mente me hizo una mala pasada y podía reconocer el área en donde se encontraba mi esposa.

-¡Por qué no!-me dije enarcando una ceja y una sonrisa siniestra abarcaba mi rostro.

Me adentré con la moto lo mas cerca que pude, la apoyé contra un árbol y continué a pie.

Estaba demasiado oscuro, ajusté mi visión para caminar entre la vegetación.

A lo lejos podía divisar fácilmente la cabaña. Caminé sigilosamente y mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que tenía frente a mis narices.

¿Los Cullen de acampada? Me resultaría muy difícil tener acceso a mi esposa.

Debería encontrar una brecha entre esa masa compacta que formaban esa familia entorno a mi Bella, ésa familia que nunca tendría estando a mi lado.

La única fisura concreta que sería mi as en la manga, es la rubia engreída, que siempre estuvo enamorada del maldito y que hace años odiaba a mi Bella.

Todos los integrantes miraban en torno a una misma dirección, mí visión busco lo que todos miraban.

El odio se apoderó de todo mi endiablado ser.

Mi Bella pegada a su cuerpo y el muy desgraciado besándola apasionadamente. Ella totalmente extasiada acariciaba su pelo.

Una imágen de mil mierdas, se veía que gozaba la muy perra, por aquellas manos en todo su cuerpo.

Como los odie a los dos. Al diablo con el amor que sentía por ella.

Volví sobre mis pasos, enceguecido por mis celos hacia la reserva.

El viaje se me hizo eterno, la imágen aparecía una y otra vez sobre la ruta y frente a mis ojos.

Al llegar a la reserva , me acosté en mi cama y otra vez los brazos de ella acariciando mil veces el pelo de él.

Morfeo me atrapó en sus garras y la soñé una y otra vez, siempre la misma imágen.

Me desperté sobresaltado, había dormido más de diez horas.

Me sentía renovado. Tomé mi moto, me coloqué el casco y regresé en busca de Bella.

De camino me cruce con las hermanitas Cullen que conducían distraídas y con el radio a todo volumen.

MIERDA, ES MI MALDITO DÍA DE SUERTE. Pensé en mi fuero interno.

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

Repetí la misma rutina del día anterior, dejé la moto y seguí a pie.

Mi corazón rebotaba en mi pecho de la emoción, ningún coche se encontraba en el lugar y ellos dos ingresaban a la caravana.

Dos ideas surgieron en mi mente.

La primera era encerrarlos a los dos en la caravana y prenderlos fuego, pero me resultó poco atractivo y fácil poner fin a todo esto.

La segunda idea me pareció más original, ingresaría a la casa, abriría todas las perillas de gas y al encender la luz...

!BOOOM¡ todo ardería en llamas, con ellos inclusive. Ya podía degustar el triunfo de mi victoria.¿mis hijos?...ellos sabrían que su madre tenía un amante y murieron en un accidente.

Corrí como loco hacia la cabaña, el ambiente olía a Bella, ese aroma embriagador de goma de mascar, sabor frutilla. Nunca había deparado en ese aroma como en este momento. Todo mi hogar debía oler así.

Maldita mi suerte, me perdí en esa fragancia y el bastardo ingresaba a la casa.

No tuve otra opción que esconderme y atacarlo.

Salí por detrás de la barra, me abalancé sobre su espalda .Nos trenzamos en una feroz golpiza, nuestros rostros ensangrentados.

Mataría al maldito Cullen, con un golpe certero partimos la mesa y con la pata de ésta lo desmayé de un golpe y lo arrastré hacia lo que seria un depósito.

Le trabé la puerta y la cerré con llave.

Primero me encargaría de Bella y luego terminaría lo que empecé con el rompe hogares de Cullen.

Al caminar tranquilamente hacia la caravana, me imaginaba la cabaña en vuelta en llamas y a él ardiendo en ellas.

A ella le daría una sobredosis con algo preparado por mi enfermera y amante de turno favorita.

La dejaría agonizar por días, moriría por exceso de drogas en su organismo y a mis hijos, le diría que su madre era una drogadicta.

Era imposible no sonreír ante mi victoria. El triunfo era mío.

Abrí la puerta de la caravana y la cerré suavemente.

-Has tardado demasiado-me dijo ella.

Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que tenía frente a mi, se veía hermosa, su cuerpo apenas se divisaba bañado por la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanillas del rodado.

Reinaba un silencio total.

Su cuerpo se entregaba tácitamente a mí, una erección nacía en mi entrepierna.

Sentí un ansia loca de tocarla, de poseerla violentamente, todavía era mi esposa y con Cullen fuera de ruedo ,tenía tiempo de divertirme un rato y revivir viejos tiempos.

Hace muchos años que no había pasión entre nosotros, cada noche buscaba en diferentes mujeres saciar mi animal sexual.

Pero al verla en esa pose y pensar que lo esperaba a él, me despertó toda la lujuria que no sentía por ella.

Mis manos comenzaron a acariciar sus piernas desde los tobillos, maldita nunca me había esperado así en mi vida.

La veía tan vulnerable, que solo la drogaría si se ponía difícil.

A medida que mis caricias se tornaban bruscas y desesperadas, su cuerpo se tensó y me volví loco mientras la ira se apoderaba de mi ser.

¿Ya no le gustaban mis manos?.La muy puta quería las manos de él sobre su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que me pertenecía desde que se caso conmigo.

De todas formas a quién quería engañar, ella nunca me amo...

-¡Jake! ¿Como puedes hacerme esto?-me gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

La verdad, no me importó, muy por el contrario acrecentaba mi ira.

-Eres mi esposa aún-le dije con una gran sonrisa, me senté a horcajadas de ella y le incrusté brutalmente la jeringa en su cuello. En lo más profundo de su cuello.

El efecto fue instantáneo.

¡Que satisfacción! haría con ella lo que quisiera y cumpliría mis mas oscuras fantasías, hasta la tomaría por esos lugares de su cuerpo que aun conservaba virgen, no se para quien.

Tomé sin ningún reparo, con desesperación una y otra vez su cuerpo, disfruté cada estocada, me sentía en el cielo.

A pesar de sus frases y su indiferencia, la llené de mi esencia.

Y como despedida la besé furioso, hasta sofocarla y dejarla tiesa y fría sobre esa cama de mierda, de aquel lugar de mierda.

Al verla sin movimiento, caí en la cuenta que esa, que yacía debajo de mi, era la madre mis hijos, sentí vergüenza y culpa. Me sentí un bastardo mal parido.¿que había hecho con mi Bella?

Salí como poseído del lugar, mi cuerpo aún tenia impregnado su aroma y el mio de sexo desenfrenado.

Corrí por la espesa vegetación, me colgué de la moto y volví a la reserva.

¡Diablos!¿que hice con la madre mis hijos?

Mi accionar me paralizó varios días.

Esa tarde pedí prestado el coche de uno de los pocos amigos que tenía.

Debía volver para ver el estado de mi esposa, una idea se cruzó por mi loca cabeza.

Me presentaría en la cabaña de los Cullen, fingiendo que me encontraba arrepentido y sabría como se encontraba.

De camino, ellos pasaron con el volvo plateado a mi lado.

A la mierda con mi idea civilizada de pedir perdón, el maldito manejaba con el rostro embargado por la felicidad y ella recostada en su hombro.

¿Que lo haría tan feliz?

El mundo es demasiado pequeño para vivir los dos respirando el mismo aire.

En un acto irrazonable le tiré el vehículo encima, con suerte morirían en un trágico accidente de tránsito y eso le diría a mis hijos, que su madre me era infiel y que Dios había hecho justicia.

Corríamos a gran velocidad, el maldito aceleró el paso y a lo lejos, Charlie, una vez mas viejo maricón que se creía el dueño del pueblo por portar una puta placa de oficial.

Como siempre, su auto último modelo, ostentoso como todos ellos, aceleró de golpe.

La maldita barricada les dió paso y no me quedo otra que retroceder, cambiar de carril y alejarme del lugar.

Al rato de conducir endiablado, paré en una gasolinera, compré un par de petacas y cargué el tanque de gasolina.

Al llegar a la casa de mi padre, me terminé de beber las últimas dos petacas, mí estado de ebriedad era notorio, deje el auto aparcado en el medio de la nada, caminé tambaleante, todo me provocaba satisfacción y embotaba mis sentidos.

Mi padre se sorprendió de verme así.

Maldito viejo guerrero, había muchas cosas que el no sabia de mi.

Mi oscura personalidad, el pésimo matrimonio, como había intentado matar a Bella en estos días, mi odio por Cullen...todo...para mi padre era un total desconocido.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,  
son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.  
Esta web es un trabajo hecho por una fan, creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de mi invención.  
La información está tomada de los libros editados en español por Alfaguara (Santillana) y por las webs de Stephenie Meyer . Las imágenes e información de la película pertenecen a Summit .

* * *

Un agradecimiento especial para:

**AlienaCullen**.GeorginaCullen.**CatitaCullen**.Nardamat.**Supattinsondecullen**.Gatitaswan.**Babyboo27**.Annie.**Maite**.Covaric.

por dejarme sus hermosos review. También para las que me leen de entre las sombras y para las que comentan desde el blog o la página de Eternamente Amado.

Gracias mil gracias.

* * *

ADELANTO...

CAPITULO XVIII

DERRUMBE EMOCIONAL

Al retirarme de su lado ,su carita de desconsuelo me partió el alma,pero debía bajar las escaleras para buscar el comprimido en mi maletin.

Al bajar los escalones tomé el móvil de mi bolsillo y llamé a mi padre.

-¡papá!- mis lágrimas brotaban sin pedirme permiso.

-¡ Hijo!¿estas angustiado?¿qué pasa?-la voz de mi padre sonaba preocupada hasta juraría que sus manos se cerraban en un puño como las mias.


	19. XVIII DERRUMBE EMOCIONAL

Hola quería contarles que he comenzado una nueva historia.

Se titula…TODO POR UN SUEÑO.

De día, mesero de una cafetería, por las noches strippers en el club "Ciudad Oculta". ¿Será Bella, la mujer que cautive su corazón? ¿Podrá Edward volver a enamorarse y cumplir su anhelado sueño?

* * *

. CAPITULO XVIII-DERRUMBE EMOCIONAL...

- ¡Edward! ¡Edward!- lo llamaba con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones.

Edward palideció al entrar al baño y verme presa del pánico, mis piernas flexionadas y el agua con una tonalidad borgoña...

Me envolvió con una toalla, el agua mezclada con la sangre que decantaba de mi interior escurría por mis piernas, era inevitable.

Me aferre a su cuello y lloré desconsoladamente sobre su cuello.

¿Por que la vida se empecinaba en abofetearme una vez más de esa manera?

Amaba con todo mi corazón a ese bebe y a su padre.

Aunque el no decía nada, sabia muy bien que mi bebe no dormía en mi interior acunado por el andar de mis caderas.

Me derrumbaba emocionalmente al perder ese pedacito de Edward, ése pedacito de mi eternamente amado.

Me recostó en su cama, me arropo y me dejo solo, con ese pensamiento y ese sentimiento de tener mi nido vacío.

Sin ambos a mi lado como lo había disfrutado hacia unos días atrás...

Edward PROV

Cuando vi el agua de la tina rojo borgoña teñida por la sangre, sentí que se me aflojaban las piernas y el piso debajo de mis pies se movían como una hondonada imposible de ignorar.

¿Que mas nos podía pasar?

Amo a Bella con todo mi corazón desde aquel verano que la volví a ver en la casa de su padre, cuando Sue estaba enferma...aquel amorío de verano ,la disfrute y luego al volver con su esposo, la extrañe tanto que si la vida me daba la oportunidad de amarla nuevamente iba a ser para toda la vida.

Y esta era mi oportunidad de amarla, pero al pensar que habíamos perdido la ilusión de ser una familia, me había devastado.

Amo a mi princesa con toda mi alma,¿acaso no era suficiente?

Apreté mi mandíbula en señal de disgusto, la levanté en mis brazos, su sangre junto con el agua escurría por mi ropa.

Mi visión se torno borrosa a causa de mis lágrimas que pasaron desapercibidas por ellas por estar enterada en mi cuello llorando desconsoladamente.

Solo atine a besar su coronilla y dejarla en la cama, debía darle un comprimido para contraer su útero y cesar el sangrado. Luego llamaría a mi padre para que la examine con un equipo de alta complejidad, que solo nuestra clínica contaba en todo el condado.

Al retirarme de su lado, su carita de desconsuelo, me partió el alma, pero debía bajar las escaleras para buscar el comprimido en mi maletín.

Al bajar los escalones tome el móvil de mi bolsillo y llame a mi padre.

-¡papá!- mis lagrimas brotaban sin pedirme permiso.

-¡ hijo!¿estas angustiado?¿que pasa?-la voz de mi padre sonaba preocupada hasta juraría que sus manos se cerraban en un puño como las mías.

- Bella...el bebe..-se vencieron mis piernas y juro que las paredes de la sala se acercaban reduciendo el espacio quitándome el oxigeno para respirar.-¡Bella, ha perdido el bebe-mi voz era un débil murmullo- te necesito...-deje caer mi móvil y tomé mi rostro entre ambas manos consumido por mi sufrimiento, mi alma lloraba desgarrada.

Mi corazón se oprimía y necesitaba aire para mis pulmones. La congoja me atacaba sin piedad de manera traicionera por mi espalda.

A lo lejos escuchaba la voz de mi padre que sonaba desde el movil que descansaba debajo del sillón de la sala...ese sillón que tantas veces fue un testigo silencioso de nuestro amor.

Saque fuerzas desde mi interior por mi Bella, tomé el comprimido y subí las escaleras con un vaso de agua.

Al ingresar a la habitación se encontraba dormida, apenas la toque para que tomase la medicina, lo cual hizo sin protestar.

Mi visión se volvió nuevamente borrosa por mis lagrimas al ver las sabanas blancas hechas un bollo al costado de la cama en el suelo ,con grandes manchas de ese fluido que me gritaba en mi cabeza que quizás ahí descansaba el liquido que cuidaba a mi bebe.

Ella se encontraba en posición fetal, acurrucada bien sobre el borde de la cama.

No sabía como actuar, una desolación devastadora se apoderó de todo mi ser en ese preciso momento.

Solo me recosté silenciosamente vestido a su lado, la abrace y al sentir que su cuerpo se tensaba, decidí colocarme lejos de ella.

Debía dejarla que se tomará su tiempo para procesar todo esto, no quería presionarla con mi cercanía, ella me necesitaba, estaría a su lado y de ser necesario en silencio hasta que viniese Carlisle.

Bella PROV

Lo único que me provocaba dolor en este momento era saber que mi interior se encontraba vacío. Una sensación de soledad albergaba mi corazón. Mi entrepierna aun se sentía mojada y no precisamente provocada por el momento previo al amor y al sexo.

El olor a oxido salía de mi interior para luego ser absorbido por la sabanas.

Sentía vergüenza.

Me levanté como pude, quite lentamente las sabanas sucias, me coloque un apósito casero que encontré en el baño, pensaba llevar todo al canasto ,pero oí los pasos apresurados de Edward y preferí hacerme la dormida, si observaba su rostro ,seguramente mas devastado que el mío ,mi mente grabaría aquel rostro y seria una tortura para mi.

Me tendió un vaso y una pastilla, la tome sin decir una palabra, sabia que era por mi bien.

Me recosté bien sobre el borde de la cama, quizás no desearía estar a mi lado, no había podido cuidar bien de su bebe y la familia se había quedado sin mi bebe.

Los Cullen lo deseaban tanto o más que nosotros.

Me sorprendí que se recueste a mi lado, primero me abrazó, para luego soltarme, aunque se encontraba muy alejado de mi cuerpo lo amaba. Le daría su tiempo para recomponerse, aunque me ponía feliz saber que por su proximidad aun me amaba y en silencio.

Debía pedirle perdón...pero ...¿como?.No encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

Giré sobre el costado de mi cuerpo, él extendió su brazo, me acomodé mirando un punto fijo en el techo, reconozco que tenía mi mirada un poco abstraída del momento.

El mantenía la distancia con mi figura.

Entonces decidí monologar...como una manera de redimirme y pedirle perdón con aquellas palabras con las que hablaba mi corazón.

-¿Sabias una cosa?.Cuando esperaba a mi primer hijo no me sentía preparada para ser mamá.

Pensaba que no podía distinguir el llanto de hambre o de dolor.

Me jure que mi hijo nunca iba a sufrir por mi falta de experiencia. Lo amaba con todo mi ser, mucho antes de verlo dormirlo entre mis brazos.

Durante horas lo observaba mientras dormía y no me importaba nada, sólo esa comunión que se formaba entre nosotros.

Mientras mis amigas a mi edad salían a divertirse y buscar a alguien que las ame, a mi me hacia feliz estar entre pañales y biberones.

- No entiendo...-me dijo apenas en un susurro.

-SHHH.-emití solo un sonido de silencio.-Solo necesito que me escuches.

El día que le comunique la noticia, tenía la certeza que me abrazaría de la alegría y giraría conmigo en el aire.

Y lo único que demostró fue una gran preocupación por que seria una boca mas que alimentar y dudaba que sea su hijo.

Sus palabras y sus dudas atravesaron mi corazón como una daga filosa, que salía de su boca.

Su rostro era mas bien de odio hacia mí.

Me escondí en la comida, para apaliar la desolación de mi estado de gravidez.

Me sentía muy sola.

Mi hijo solo me tenia a mi .Era mi luz entre tanta oscuridad.

En ese momento me imaginaba que estabas a mi lado saltando de la emoción. Me hubiese gustado que todo fuera diferente.

Mi estado de gestación paso desapercibido para el, temía por mi vida, en esos arranques de locura tan marcados en su personalidad, que mucho me asustaban.

Los tres primeros meses fueron fatales para nosotros dos, odiaba cada golpe que me propinaba por negar mi situación de gravidez, por mi exceso de peso. Por mi torpeza.

En esos nueve meses me sentía feliz porque no me tocaba con esas putas manos. Eran un asco.

Ahora siendo adulta comprendí que nunca me amo y que pasaba sus días en otros brazos.

De todas maneras poco me importaba, nunca lo ame...solo quería olvidar.

Es mentira que un clavo saca a otro clavo.

Me hubiese encantando estar eternamente llevando a mi hijo en mi vientre.-rompí a llorar cubriendo mi rostro.

- Amor mío, deja el pasado...-su mano recorrió mi mejilla y tomo una lágrima con la yema de su dedo índice, sentí el impulso de girar medio cuerpo y abrazarme a él, lo necesitaba.

-SHHHH-le dije nuevamente.-Déjame terminar.-ni siquiera mire su rostro, seguía mirando el cielorraso.

-Mil veces pensé en abandonarlo, pero me falto valor para enfrentarlo y luchar por mi hijo.-Edward se tensó a mi lado, de tal forma que parecía una estatua de granito-Decidí aguantar unos años mas, por él, por mi.

Con el tiempo logré acostumbrarme a sus golpizas, lloraba por las noches, junto a mi hijo.

Pero un día tuve que tomar una gran decisión. El día que intento pegarle a mi hijo, ni lo pensé y lo deje al cuidado de mi madre, tan solo tenia cinco añitos.

Fui diciéndole que debía estudiar. Mi madre lo intuía y no me preguntó nada, solo lo crío como suyo.

Y a Jake no le importó. Era una boca menos que alimentar y quería solo exclusividad. Debía ser solo para él, porque decía que era suya. Lo odie, por vivir todos estos años lejos de mis hijos.-mis lágrimas rodaban en silencio por mi rostro al pensar en mi hijo mayor.-Nunca lo amo...el día que mi hijito nació, solo tu hermana estuvo a mi lado cumpliendo el rol de amiga y del padre ausenté que se encontraba de fiesta con alguna prostituta.

Alice siempre ha estado a mi lado, es mi otra mitad. Le debo todo por haber sido mi sostén a lo largo de los años.

Al regresar a mi hogar con mi bebe recién nacido, Jake volvió una semana después, con una gran borrachera. Lo miro y decía que no se parecía a su padre y que era lo bastante feo por ser tan pequeño.-sentía que mi corazón se oprimía ante tal recuerdo- y ahora la vida me daba la oportunidad, a tu lado, de ser madre y disfrutar la mejor etapa de gestación, ser mimada y amada...

¿y ahora?.NO TENGO NADA...PERDI TODO. OTRA VEZ. PERDI MI OPORTUNIDAD DE TENER UNA FAMILIA CONTIGO.-rote para abrazarlo a su torso y llorar en su pecho.

-Bella,¿que fue de tu otro hijo?-me preguntó con la mandíbula más que apretada.

-Esa es otra historia, un poco mas triste, lo tuve sola, muy sola, ni siquiera Alice me acompaño.-mi dolor era desgarrador en mi corazón, mí otro bebe, también tenia su historia.

-Aun no estoy preparada para contar la historia de mi segundo hijo. LO SIENTO.-le dije con un hilo de voz.

-No importa...TE AMO...Y lamento mucho, mucho que hallas pasado por todo esto por mi culpa.-sus ojos cubiertos por sus lágrimas me destrozaba mi corazón. Note cierto arrepentimiento en sus palabras.

-Edward...

-Dime princesa...

-Me hubiese gustado tener una familia contigo.-tomó mi mano contra su pecho y sostuvo mi mirada.

-Lo se. Y la tendremos. Te lo prometo.-y cerró aquella promesa con un beso en mi frente.

No habíamos hablado demasiado tiempo, pero fue el suficiente para sentir que mi cruz iba más liviana. Le abrí mi corazón y sin pensarlo le regale una razón más para odiar al padre de mis hijos.

Al escuchar la llegada de la ambulancia por el ladrido insistente de los perros, me cubrió en el edredón y bajo las escaleras, trasladándome en brazos hacia el exterior de la cabaña.

El rostro de Carlisle, denotaba demasiada preocupación, Esme se encontraba a su lado con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Al ingresar, no podía dar crédito a lo que mis ojos tenían frente así.

Era toda una sala de cuidados intensivos en un espacio reducido.

Lo primero que hizo mi amado fue higienizarme con mucha dulzura, mientras su padre preparaba el ultrasonido.

Según mi estado, me trasladarían a la clínica para una intervención de urgencia para quitar los restos de mi interior.

Edward tomado de mi mano, observaba los movimientos de su padre.

Carlisle levantó mi playera, esparció el gel helado sobre mi vientre, mientras me hablaba dulcemente sobre lo que se podía observar en el pequeño monitor.

-Bella, se que este es muy momento muy duro para ustedes y todos nosotros. Debes pensar que estarás muy acompañada y te amamos.-esparcía el gel con el rodillo suavemente.-luego del ultrasonido seguramente te hare una transfusión para que estés fuerte. Debes empezar alimentarte bien.

-Estas muy delgada.-dijo Esme acompañado por un gran suspiro.

-Carlisle...dime lo que vez.-le implore en su sollozo y la mano de Edward se tensó con la mía.

-Bella...TU HAS...-maldije una y mil veces mi maldita suerte y rompí a llorar como una vil condenada...

* * *

** DISCLAIMER**

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Esta web es un trabajo hecho por una fan, creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de mi invención.

La información está tomada de los libros editados en español por Alfaguara (Santillana) y por las webs de Stephenie Meyer . Las imágenes e información de la película pertenecen a Summit .

.

Un agradecimiento especial para:

AlienaCullen y Nardamat

por dejarme sus hermosos review. También para las que me leen de entre las sombras y para las que comentan desde el blog o la página de Eternamente Amado.

Gracias mil gracias.

DÉJAME TU REVIEW O IGNORAME

BY LUZ DE LUNA


	20. XIX ESPERANZA

Hola quería contarles que he comenzado una nueva historia.

Se titula…TODO POR UN SUEÑO.

De día, mesero de una cafetería, por las noches strippers en el club "Ciudad Oculta". ¿Será Bella, la mujer que cautive su corazón? ¿Podrá Edward volver a enamorarse y cumplir su anhelado sueño?

* * *

CAPITULO XIX

ESPERANZA

Edward PROV

De repente la vi girar sobre mi brazo extendido en todo el largo de la cama.

De reojo la pude observar que tenía su mirada clavada en un punto fijo en el techo de nuestra habitación.

Sus ojos se encontraban embargados en una profunda tristeza que hasta podría decir que me congelo el corazón.

De pronto, comenzó a monologar, sus palabras salían de su boca de una manera lenta y pausada, como si buscara en su memoria las palabras adecuadas para una gran oratoria.

¿Acaso valía la pena torturarse y torturarme de esa manera?

Inició su conversación consigo misma recordando el miedo que le provocaba ser madre. Era tan pequeña de edad e inmadura.

Realmente fue una gran confesión.

Sus palabras antes pronunciadas hablaba muy bien de mi mujer, pensar en que su hijo no debía sufrir por su inexperiencia y describió con tanto sentimiento el observar a su niño mientras dormía que realmente mi corazón deseaba que fuera la madre de todos mis hijos.

Dios mío, como amaba a esta mujer.

Al recordar su angustia por ser madre, su cuerpo emanaba una energía tenue como si se sintiera agotada de realizar un viaje a aquellos tiempos, en donde no fue para nada feliz y junto a un hombre que desconocía el significado de amar una mujer.

Mi cuerpo intentaba frenar el impulso de abrazarla y besarla para que pudiera cambiar esa baja de energía. Temía que por el estado en que se encontraba me rechazara, por lo que decidí continuar escuchándola.

Mis pensamientos algo desconcertados buscaban en mi mente el motivo de tal conversación.

Solo manifesté en voz alta la incomprensión que provocaban sus palabras en un débil susurro entre su angustia y mi adoración hacia ella.

-No entiendo...-realmente no entendía el motivo de lastimarse el alma ,hablando de esa época tan triste para Bella.

-SHHHH. Solo necesito que me escuches.-me dijo en un hilo de voz apenas audible.

Por el tono de su voz mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre que recorría acelerada por mis venas, provocando un calor que culminaría en taquicardia.

En mi interior se declaraba una guerra silenciosa de sentimientos encontrados, algo me decía que esto no estaba bien, me dio mala espina.

Seguramente se avecinaba lo peor, nada bueno podía salir de su boca y de su ser recordar tanto dolor.

Lo presentía...

Y así fue como mi premonición fue acertada.

Entrecerré mis ojos, al escuchar como me contaba cuando le dio la noticia de su hijo, el mal nacido le preocupaba tener una boca más que alimentar.

Mis puños intentaron cerrarse en señal de disgusto, pero no debía demostrarle la batalla de malos sentimientos que luchaban por salir al exterior y destrozar al maldito.

La gota que rebalso el vaso fue el que dudara de su paternidad, ese proyecto a hombre no tenia ni vergüenza ni moral, él quien había sido el que la llevó de la mano, para dejar de ser niña y convertirla en mujer,¿dudaba de su fidelidad?.

Sigo pensando que es un mal nacido.

Unas imágenes que creaba mi mente me atormentarían de por vida, se proyectaba en mi, un enorme vientre y el rostro de Bella agobiado por la tristeza de ese momento, mi cuerpo hasta vivenció su estado de soledad llevando un niño en su interior y no poder disfrutar esa situación de alegría que le habían arrebatado..

Mi corazón estalló en mil pedazos cuando me dijo que me imaginaba feliz, estando a su lado compartiendo la emoción de ser padres. Es decir que hace mucho tiempo que me ama, todos mis sentimientos encontrados como la ira, el odio, la venganza fueron reemplazados por la culpa.

Esa culpa que sentía por no haberme dado cuenta de lo mucho que me amaba.

Nuestra historia hubiese sido diferente.

Esa noche en la fiesta la tendría que haber tomado de la mano para llevarla al jardín y robarle su primer beso de amor.

A veces la vida te tiende una emboscada sin que nos demos cuenta y la historia resulta diferente, como uno desea que sea.

Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, juro que ante su primer mirada, me abalanzaría sobre ella para evitar todo lo que ambos hemos sufrido al estar alejados.

Lamento tanto, pero tanto, haber estado tan ciego ante sus demostraciones de amor, un amor de niña, que por momentos hasta llego a incomodarme en ese tiempo.

Lamento tanto, pero tanto, no haber escuchado a mi hermana cuando me insinuaba que una amiga suya estaba perdidamente enamorada de mí.

Lamento tanto, pero tanto, que halla sufrido por mi amor ,un amor que existía hacia ella, pero por darle el gusto a mis padres de crecer profesionalmente ,me olvidé de ser feliz junto a ella.

Pero el tiempo corre...y no es el momento de mirar hacia atrás, ya todo estaba mas que vivido y no lo puedo modificar, solo me queda intentar hacerla feliz el tiempo que la vida o el destino nos permita estar juntos.

De nada me serviría ahora lamentarme por el tiempo perdido solo guardaría en mi corazón lo mejor de esa época, el deseo de que su primer hijo fuera mío.

Pero esa felicidad que intentaba guardar en mi ser ,quedo opacada por sus siguientes palabras, cuando me relató entre susurros los golpes que padeció durante su embarazo y la difícil decisión de separarse de su hijo con tan solo cinco años.

Y tan solo por no tener el valor suficiente de enfrentarlo y defenderse.

La ira volvió a mi, con mas ímpetu.

Por suerte le faltó valor de enfrentarlo, de haberlo confrontado quizás ella no estaría entre mis brazos en estos momentos.

El solo pensar en los golpes que pudo haber recibido, mi cuerpo se tensó notablemente, a tal punto que la venganza, reemplazó la culpa provocando en mi una tensión, me quede duro como una estatua de granito, recostado a su lado.

A esta altura, con mi alma enterada en las sombras, sus palabras ingresaban en mi mente sin mi autorización y quedaban dando vueltas por todo mí ser.

Me dio solo dos motivos con lo que pude emerger de la oscuridad y agudicé mi raciocinio para analizar sus vocablos, en donde me decía que nunca lo amo y lo odio por separarla de sus dos soles...sus hijos.

Sus lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, mi cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil a su lado.

Mis labios no podían articular una solo palabra de aliento hacia ella.

Me embargaba una inmensa tristeza.

Me conmovió cuando se refirió a mi hermana, a su salvadora en todos los sentidos.

Entendía ese sentimiento, Alice también lo era para mí. Cuando descubrí que la amaba pensaba que era demasiado tarde, solo mi hermana logró sembrar en mi la esperanza de que algún día seria feliz junto a Bella.

Alice siempre fue mi lazo a Bella, debía reconocer que además me cuidaba como nadie, mi hermana es un ser maravilloso, lamento también que ella ha sufrido por mi culpa, guardándose todo lo vivido por su amiga que recién me acabo de enterar.

A esta altura de su confesión nada puede sorprenderme, pero una vez estaba equivocado.

No se que me provocó mas daño, si lo antes relatado o escucharla decir que no tenia nada, que había perdido todo.

Mi mente retrocedió a unos minutos en el tiempo y la imagen de ella en la tina, provocó en mi un escalofrío.

Recordar su rostro de desesperación me ayudo a comprender a que se refería con sus palabras de que ahora no tenia nada.

De pronto rotó sobre su cuerpo, se abrazo a mi torso con desesperación y lloro desconsoladamente.

Mientras la acunaba, el rostro de su hijo mayor apareció en mi memoria, quizás volver a estar con sus hijos le haría bien.

A su hijo menor no lo conocía ni por foto, ni siquiera sabia su nombre, era todo un enigma para mi.

Y a pesar de su dolor, le pregunté por su niño menor.

No dejaba de sorprenderme cuando me respondió que esa era otra historia y mas triste.

Miles de interrogantes se agolparon en mí. ¿Podía escucharla o ella estaba en condiciones de relatarme algo peor? Claro que no, decidí hacer un silencio dándole a entender que no era el momento de hablar.

Hubiese vendido mi alma al mismísimo demonio para haberle evitado tanto sufrimiento y criar a sus hijos.

Mi cuerpo continuaba tenso, le dije que la amaba y me disculpe por todo lo que padeció por mi culpa.

Fui un cobarde. Debí haber dejado mi valores a un lado, ahora cargaría con una etiqueta de rompe hogares, pero Bella y sus niños tendrían una familia y no habrían sufrido tanto.

Al sentir el roce de su mano al apoyarla en mi pecho le prometí darle una gran familia, así perdiera mi vida en ello.

Sellé mi promesa, con un beso en su frente.

Por la expresión de su rostro, observé que valió la pena escucharla, su energía volvía a ser la de antes, seguramente se sentía un poco aliviada en su interior por evacuar tanto dolor.

Mientras que mi mente absorbió toda esa información convirtiendo cada palabra dicha por ella, en odio hacia ese bastardo.

Nos quedamos abrazados, cada uno en su mundo interior.

Por los ladridos persistentes de los perros, me imagine que mi padre había llegado.

Le envolví en el edredón y caminé con ella en mis brazos al encuentro de mis padres.

Al ingresar a la unidad móvil y acomodarla en la camilla, la esperanza afloro de golpe en mi.

No se si fue por la confianza que me trasmitía Carlisle o solo porque creía en un ser supremo apiadándose de mi, regalándome un poco de felicidad para mi corazón destrozado.

Observé detenidamente los movimientos de mi padre y se vislumbraba la misma esperanza que albergaba mi corazón.

Una sonrisa por parte de él me demostró una vez más, que ambos estábamos tan conectados.

Tomé a Bella de la mano.

Carlisle le hablaba con una inmensa dulzura, diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba mi familia.

El rodillo, ayudado por el gel, recorría su vientre.

Mientras observaba el monitor y muy a pesar mío, de haber realizado la misma acción con miles de mujeres, mis nervios me hacían una mala pasada, debiendo enfocar bien mi visión.

No quería demostrar ninguna emoción, pero mi mente me animaba a creer lo que mis ojos observaban...

Era mi hijo...mi bebe...nuestro bebe.

Ese que aun se encontraba dentro de la persona que mas amaba en este maldito mundo.

Mi eterna amada. Mi Bella.

Al ver el rostro desesperado de ella, le sostuve su mano y la apreté levemente infundándole tranquilidad.

Mi padre rompió el silencio...

-Bella...tu has...-esas palabras significaban que mi sospechas eran certeras.

BELLA PROV.

-Bella ...tu... has-esas fueron las palabras mas dolorosas que podia escuchar.

Creí que diría -Bella tu has perdido a mi nieto, tu has cuidado mal a su hijo. De solo pensarlo el mundo cayó encima mío llevándose toda mi felicidad.

Pero culmino la frase...

-Bella...tu...has conservado a mi nieto.-maldije una y mil veces a mi maldita suerte. Sabía que no todo podía ser dolor en mi vida.

Mi mirada buscó la Edward, literalmente se abalanzó sobre mi cuerpo.

Me besaba desesperadamente mi boca, un sabor salado teníamos ambos en nuestros labios a causa de nuestras lágrimas de alegría.

La esperanza de ser una familia renacía en mi interior.

Mi médico favorito me pidió que limpiara mi vientre, que aun era demasiado chato para mi gusto. Pero sabia que aun estaba mi bebe ahí.

Edward apoyó la palma de su mano sobre la mía y ambos realizamos un movimiento ascendente y descendente para retirar el gel.

Observar su rostro de adoración hacia esa pequeña acción compartida, no tenía precio.

-Hijo...-le llamo la atención-Debemos trasladar a Bella a la clínica, ha perdido mucha sangre.

-Bueno, papá.-le respondía a su padre, sin quitar sus ojos de mi rostro.

Nos acomodamos en los asientos, tomados de la mano.

Carlisle comenzó el trayecto a la ciudad por la autovía, al llegar a la clínica Charlie se encontraba aguardándonos en la puerta vidriada.

Su rostro de suma preocupación, me congelo la sangre y esfumo toda mi alegría.

Descendimos y corrí a los brazos de mi padre, esos que me reconfortaban cada vez que sentía miedo.

-¿Como te encuentras pequeña?

-Bien papá.¿tu como estas?, me preocupa tu rostro de dolor.

-¿Confías en papá?...no pasa nada que este viejo zorro, no pueda solucionar.-me beso mi frente. sus palabras dejaron al descubierto que algo pasaba y muy grave.

No me quería soltar de los brazos de mi padre, pero Carlisle se encontraba frente a nosotros con la silla de ruedas para trasladarme y Edward a mi lado observando la situación.

Carlisle realizo unos pasos, empujando la silla y Edward nos acompañaba.

-¡Muchacho!-lo llamo mi padre. Edward se petrifico a mi lado. Carlisle continúo conmigo hacia el interior.

-Dime Charlie...

-Debemos hablar de Jake...la situación es más que delicada...lo siento mucho.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Esta web es un trabajo hecho por una fan, creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de mi invención.

La información está tomada de los libros editados en español por Alfaguara (Santillana) y por las webs de Stephenie Meyer . Las imágenes e información de la película pertenecen a Summit .

* * *

.

Un agradecimiento especial para:

AlienaCullen – Nardamat-Andrea22-twi

por dejarme sus hermosos review. También para las que me leen de entre las sombras y para las que comentan desde el blog o la página de Eternamente Amado.

Gracias mil gracias.

DÉJAME TU REVIEW O IGNORAME

BY LUZ DE LUNA


	21. XX ANHELO

Hola quería contarles que he comenzado una nueva historia.

Se titula…TODO POR UN SUEÑO.

De día, mesero de una cafetería, por las noches strippers en el club "Ciudad Oculta". ¿Será Bella, la mujer que cautive su corazón? ¿Podrá Edward volver a enamorarse y cumplir su anhelado sueño?

CAPITULO XX

Anhelo

Edward PROV

Mientras observaba a Bella alejarse con mi padre, Charlie me llamó con una voz de ultratumba que cualquier mortal sentiría un escalofrío atravesándole su cuerpo. Y mi cuerpo no fue la excepción.

Sabía muy bien que en la vida, siempre era una de cal y una de arena y tanta felicidad que sentía al saber que mi hijo dormía en el interior de la mujer que amaba. Duraría muy poco.

Deseaba tanto el bienestar que sentía, que mi corazón deseaba que mi bebe pudiera disfrutar de su madre. Tanto regocijo me impedía ver el acecho de tanta maldad.

Bien sabia que en algún lugar del destino, agazapada se encontraba la fuerza maldita que destruiría tanta felicidad.

Solo una palabra de Charlie, serviría para congelar la sangre que bombeaba hacia mi corazón.

-Muchacho-me detuve extrañado, como si mis pies hubieran echado raíces junto a Bella, lo miré entre asustado y confundido –Debemos hablar de Jake.-escuchar su nombre provocó que mi corazón detuviera mis latidos y continuo la frase antes inconclusa. –La situación es mas que delicada .Lo lamento-¿lo lamento mucho? ¿De que venían las palabras tan sentidas de mi suegro?.De haber tenido un corazón de fantasía, tendría en mi pecho esparcido, en todo mi interior, los fragmentos del cristal.

-Charlie… por favor, sé claro-le rogué-¿Que ha pasado con ese maldito?.-una ilusión, no muy buena, surgió de mis entrañas, pero mi mente me decía que no podíamos tener tanta suerte, de que el maldito bastardo hubiese muerto.

-Escucha muchacho, pon mucha atención-enfatizó las palabras…"pon mucha atención"…

CHARLIE PROV

Luego de haber disfrutado una cena tranquila con mi hija y toda su familia, esa familia Cullen que demostraba en cada gesto que la amaba a mi hija, tanto o mas que mi persona.

Mi corazón comenzó a ser atormentado por cada meticuloso relato que realizaba cada integrante de esa sala de todos los padecimientos de mi hija.

Mi mente viajó a ese verano, en la que compartía mi vida con Sue y Edward era su médico de cabecera.

Ese verano Isabella–, había abandonado a su esposo, nunca supe los motivos, tampoco pregunté, aunque me los imaginaba.

Aun me pregunto cuales fueron los motivos por los cuales ella volvió con él y porque decidió tener otro hijo, el cual terminaría como mi otro nieto, criado por Renné, mi ex esposa.

A veces, un buen padre, no cuestiona las decisiones de sus hijos, cuando siente que debe haber escondido un muy buen motivo.

Peor no pudo terminar todo, luego de la cena en casa de los Cullen, cuando un Jacobo totalmente cambiado, irrumpió en la sala con un arma y erró su disparo, dándome en mi hombro.

A pesar de ser un viejo lobo guerrillero, no podía soportar el dolor, aunque no era tanto físico, sino el que le había sido provocado a mi veterano corazón.

Aunque el bastardo logro huir a pie, mis hombres que estaban entrenados para esta situación, lograron atraparlo.

-Súbanlo al coche.-mi orden sonó fuerte y clara, vi en el rostro de mis oficiales instalarse el terror y la comprensión, ellos sabían perfectamente que el maldito se había metido con mi única hija, mí tesoro mas preciado.

Me resultó imposible evadir el escalofrío que recorrió mi espina dorsal al ver el rostro de Jake entre despreocupado y desorientado por lo que pasaba frente a sus narices y porque razón había empleado ese tono de voz al referirme a su persona.

La alineación de sus terroríficos ojos, con una mirada triunfante y sombría, me alentó a exhalar un gemido de pavor al subir junto a él, en mi patrulla.

Mi profesión a veces resultaba riesgosa, pero en tantos años de servicio fue la primera vez que sentía miedo, pavor, incertidumbre.

A estas alturas debía estar acostumbrado a cruzar esas miradas con los delincuentes.

Aunque este fuera uno especial, único, era el padre de mis nietos, dos soles en mi vida.

Iniciamos el viaje a la estación.

No podía ver más allá de mis ojos.

Las imágenes de mis niños correteando por mi rancho, llamándome abuelo, aquél en que una vez su madre busco refugio y el que había sido testigo de tantos cumpleaños, esos hermosos recuerdos ocupaban todos mis pensamientos.

Una lágrima traicionera rodó por mi mejilla, pero bien decía mi niña,-Papá… tú eres mi héroe y los héroes no lloran.

¡Mierda!, yo no era un súper héroe, de haberlo sido, tendría que haber cuidado a mi pequeña todo este tiempo.

¡Dios!… ¿tan ciego pude estar que dejé sola a mi hija?

Estábamos a unos minutos de mi oficina, ése lugar en donde interrogaría al padre de mis nietos.

Al ser que les dió la vida, el mismo que siendo adolescente arranco a mi hija de mis brazos.

Ese… que le juro amor eterno, serle fiel, amarla tanto en la pobreza como en la enfermedad,

Ese mismo que soñaba con matarla.

Un poderoso sentimiento de ira se apoderaba de mi, a tal punto que mis manos se cerraron en puños dejando mis nudillos marcados.

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento y cerré mis ojos.

Por un instante construí en mi mente, el placer que estaba negándome. Imaginaba girar bruscamente desde el asiento del copiloto, tomar su cuello con ambas manos y sujetarlo hasta estrangularlo y observar como lentamente se extinguía su vida en mis brazos.

La idea era tentadora. Una línea fina se marco en mis labios, que intentaba esconder mi sonrisa.

Pero, muy a mi pesar, me encontraba en servicio y no podía darme ese lujo.

Al abrir mis párpados, lo observó por el espejo retrovisor y el bastardo me regala una mueca, como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos o lo que es peor, que disfrutaba de la situación.

Al estacionar el coche patrulla, descendí y rematé dando un portazo.

El mal nacido caminaba a mis espaldas esposado.

Al ingresar a mi oficina, lo invité a sentarse.

Mientras me miraba desplazarme por toda la habitación como un león recluido. Apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa y nos mantuvimos la mirada, transmitiendo el odio que ambos nos profesábamos desde ese momento.

-Tienes idea de porque te encuentras esposado y sentado aquí?-le pregunté escupiendo cada palabra.

-Vamos Charlie, creo que no es necesario montar todo este circo.-sus palabras me dejaron boquiabierto.

-¿De que circo me hablas?-intentaba mostrarme calmo y sereno.-Has intentado matar a mi Bella y¿ te parece que estoy para montar un circo?

-Tendrás que disculparme, no se ha que te refieres. Jamás le haría daño al amor de mi vida.-que descarado, no sabia que pensar, sería un mentiroso o estaba totalmente trastornado.

-Escúcheme señor Black-decidí tratarlo de usted, para separar la confianza y demostrarle que aquí era simplemente un detenido como otros.-Lamento que la señorita Swann levante cargos en su contra, pero a menos que la forense del condado lo declare insano, usted pasara unas largas vacaciones tras las rejas.

-Hey …Charlie, somos familia. Soy el padre de tus nietos, el esposo de tu hija. ¿Harás sufrir a mis hijos, encerrando a su padre?-golpe bajo del bastardo.

-Señor Black, no debe alarmarse, su familia pensara que se encuentra de viaje.-hice una pausa forzada, me acerqué a su rostro y le dije ceremoniosamente –usted merece unas vacaciones en un pabellón, con personas de su calaña, quizás hasta encuentre un novio.-sonreí con ganas, lo metería en el peor pabellón para que sea vejado y aprenda.-Usted podría explicarme que se siente hacerle el amor a una mujer desmayada, drogada y hasta posiblemente embarazada?-mierda ,mi odio habló por si solo, no debía darle esa información.

Noté como se tensaba su cuerpo, se ponía de pie y se acercaba sigilosamente hacia mí, levanto ambas manos y señalándome con su dedo índice, gritó en mi rostro.

-¡JAMAS, JAMÁS!-suavizo su voz-tendrás un nieto que no sea hijo mío.-en el interior de su mirada se veía el mismísimo infierno.-Si es necesario mataré a tu hija y al hijo de puta de Cullen.-volvió a sentarse.-¿Has entendido querido suegro?-soltó una gran risotada provocada por mi cara de desconcierto.

-Me encuentro algo cansado-estaba amaneciendo-Pasaras la madrugada aquí, hasta que en la mañana te interrogue la forense.¿has entendido?

No respondió, solo afirmó su rostro sobre la mesa y tomó su cabeza con ambas manos.

Salí de la habitación, me coloqué en la pared vidriada, sabía que lo estaba observando, giró su cabeza y nuevamente me regalo una sonrisa.

Llame a Edward para que me indicara algo para dormirlo, le di un clonazepam, el cual lo tomó sin examinar.

Me recosté en el sillón de mi oficina, café negro doble, a pensar los acontecimientos de este fatídico día.

Seguramente me quedé dormido, desperté al ver a la forense que entraba a mi despacho.

La suerte me sonreía, una rubia, de figura soñada, con curvas bien marcadas, caminaba hacia mí, extendió su mano y se presentó.

-Rosalie Hale, forense psiquiátrica del condado.

-Buen día, Charlie Swan, jefe policial.-estrechamos nuestras manos. Esta mujer me resultaba familiar.-Perdone señorita mi atrevimiento,¿nos conocemos?

-Si. Frecuentaba la casa de los Cullen, uno de ellos es mi prometido.-me respondió en un tono seco y áspero. Por un instante mi corazón se alegro de tener una aliada, aunque su manera de responder me decía que más bien seria mi enemiga y hundiría a Isabella.

Le indique el camino hacia donde se encontraba Jake para que hablaran a solas. Mientras tanto llamaría a mi superior para que me enviaran a otra forense.

Rosalie Prov.

-Buen día, jake.-un sinfín de sentimientos ambiguos, rondaban por mi cabeza.

-¡Rose!...que alegría verte.-su mirada perdida, atisbaba un poco de emoción.

-Jake, seré breve. No te voy a dejar libre, solo evitaré que te coloquen tras las rejas.

-Es lo menos que puedes hacer por mí, por todas esas noches de sexo rudo y salvaje que vivimos.-esbozo una sonrisa siniestra.

-No te ilusiones, solo lo hago por alejar a Isabella de Edward, además esos tiempos ya los he olvidado, sólo éramos adolescentes y me dejaron un sabor amargo.

Lo hago porque la maldita no merece que él la ame así.

-Me emociona saber que estas de mi lado. Ella es mía. Y él tiene los días contados.

-No te confundas, no apruebo tus métodos para alejarla, pero no soy quien para juzgarte. –al ingresar el padre de Bella, me sentí mal, no estaba actuando como profesional, sino que me impulsaba el odio que sentía hacia Bella.

-Señor Swan-dirigí mi mirada fría hacia Charlie-por la tarde, a primera hora tendrá mi informe sobre su escritorio. Buenos días.-estreché su mano. Salí del lugar con algo de culpa.

Lo tenía más que decidido, no visitaría a los habitantes de la cabaña, me alejaría de los Cullen por un tiempo.

Consiente del dolor que le causaría a Emmet.

…..

-¡Edward!¡muchacho!-el tiempo parecía que se había detenido, mientras escuchaba el relato de todo lo sucedido en la estación de policía ,lo que mas me sorprendió es que Charlie mencionara a Rose, la prometida de mi hermano, mi amiga de la adolescencia, esa que en mas de una oportunidad me dejo llorar en su hombro, a pesar de sufrir en silencio por mi amor, un amor que nunca despertó en mi.

Bien sabía que la relación que tenia con Emmet solo era una pantalla para estar a mi lado.

Pero no se puede mandar en el corazón y si ella era feliz sufriendo en silencio, no era mi problema.-si…te escucho Charlie.-le respondí a su llamado.

-Bueno, y gracias a tu pariente-dijo con sarcasmo- lo trasladaremos a una clínica mental, con custodia hasta que este en condiciones de enfrentar un tribunal y condenarlo.

-Gracias Charlie.-le agradecí. No se por que. La pesadilla continuaba y llevaba la marca del nombre de "Jacobo Black".

-Lo siento…pero necesito que sepas que al estar al tanto de la situación, protegeré a mi hija, hasta con mi vida de ser necesario.

-Lo se, Charlie-emití apenas un murmullo- mi vida es Bella y ese hijo que esperamos.

-No la hagas esperar mas-me abrazó y palmeó mi espalda.-debes mentirle, dile que todo esta bien.

-De acuerdo.-era un hombre, con su uniforme impecable y un gran amor por su hija.

-Y cuando todo termine-comencé a caminar hacia el interior de la clínica-te entregaré a mi pequeña en el altar.-giré la cabeza sobre mis hombros y le sonreí.

Mientras transitaba, salude con apenas un gesto a mis colegas. Conversé sobre el estado de salud de mi gran amor con mi padre, le comenté sobre Rose, su rostro no parecía sorprendido, cosa que me dolió en lo mas profundo de mi ser. Me despedí y me encaminé al encuentro con Bella.

-¡Amor!-sus labios habían recobrado su color carmesí, me acerqué y los bese suavemente, apoyé mis labios sobre su boca. Cerré mis ojos, la amaba con locura.-Hermoso beso-dijo cuando me alejé, pegué mi frente a la suya.

-Hola hermosa-mi voz apenas se oía.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.-su mano rozo mi mejilla-si te pregunto que has hablado con mi padre,¿me dirás la verdad?

-Nop..-le obsequié mi mejor sonrisa, esa por la que ella me regalaba sus suspiros.

-No importa-suspiro- solo quiero irme a casa.  
-Escucha bonita-la miré a los ojos.-la cabaña dejo de ser un lugar seguro. He estado pensando que debemos mudarnos. Pero antes deseo hacer un viaje contigo.¿Qué me dices?

-¿Un viaje?¿A dónde?-adoraba como su mirada de niña, me incitaba a contarle mis planes, esos que había ideado solo en los pasos que recorrí desde la entrada a la clínica y los pasillos hasta aquí.

-¿Sabes una cosa, pequeña?, mi padre tiene una embarcación de lujo, recorreremos la costa por unos meses, y juro que serás la madre mas feliz de este mundo.-sus ojitos se inundaron con sus lágrimas, de la emoción.

-¿Cuándo zarpamos?-su voz sonaba ilusionada, si por mi fuera, ahora mismo.

-En cuanto te recuperes.-tomé sus manos entre las mías.-Hare unos arreglos y nos iremos bien lejos. Seremos felices.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Si mi princesa.-se abalanzó sobre mi boca, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me beso. Sus labios quemaban.

Brotaba el deseo desde su boca, mi cuerpo se encendía, devoró mis labios, exploró su interior, dejándome en claro su deseo.

De haber estado en mi cama, le habría hecho el amor desesperadamente. Sus exhalaciones, pasaron a ser leves gemidos, que alertaron mis sentidos, separándome de ella.

-¿No me deseas?-su labio inferior se extendió formando un hermoso puchero.

-¡Como un demonio!. Pero si entrara alguien y nos viera nos echaran de la habitación, tu en bata y cableada, mientras tendría que cubrir mi osada erección con mis manos.-carcajeamos juntos.

Me acomodé a su lado y descansamos envueltos, uno en los brazos del otro. Llevaba muchas horas sin pegar un ojo. Mi cuerpo abandonaba la tensión y en mi imaginación planeaba nuestro viaje por las costas de Europa.

Una voz chillona, rompió mi encantamiento de bello durmiente.

-Bella,¿te encuentras bien?.-mi dulce hermana, gritaba en la habitación, cargada con unas bolsas, que parecían ser de una confitería suiza. El aroma a chocolate inundaba mis fosas nasales, de pronto mi boca se hizo agua, solo quería sentir el sabor entrar en contacto con mi lengua.¿seria un antojo?

-Me encuentro muy bien, no deseo estar aquí, pero tu padre quiere que permanezca en observación.-Alice apoyó su boca cerca del vientre de Bella, le hablaba al bebe. Era una imagen muy cómica y tierna a la vez.

-Hola hermoso, prométeme que te quedaras un tiempo más ahí, sabes criatura, te he traído los chocolates más deliciosos y caros de toda Suiza. Te amo, serás mi primer sobrino.-una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.-gracias amiga, me haces muy feliz.-se abrazaron y lloraron a mares. Momento en que tomé las bolsas y empecé a degustar como un poseso todos los chocolates que podía saborear de una vez en mi boca. Sentía desesperación por esos dulces.

-¡Eddie!-bramó Alice-son para mi sobrino.-me arrebató las cajas de mi regazo, todos soltamos una risotada.

El sueño nos ganó en una dura pelea por querer seguir escuchando el parloteo de mi hermana. Saludo a Bella. La acompañe hasta la puerta de calle, mientras Bella dormía.

-Hermano…-acarició ambas mejillas-te ves mal.

-Suéltalo… ¡ya!-le dije algo exasperado.

-No te va a gustar lo que tengo que decirte-la mire abatido, resignado, desalentado.-Rose acaba de cortar con Emmet, decidió alejarse por un tiempo.-me debatía en mi interior, si decirle cual era la razón o no.

-¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro hermano?

-Muy mal, él te necesita.

-Bella y mi hijo también.-solté las palabras con un gran pesar.

Solo pude abrazarla.

-Hijo…-Carlisle se acercaba a nosotros con una carpeta.-acabo de leer el informe de Jacobo.-mi rostro dibujo una mueca de dolor.¿y ahora que podía pasar?-Lo siento hijo.

Le arrebaté la carpeta de las manos de mi padre, bajo la mirada atónita de mi hermana…busque el sello de la maldita que lo avalaba.

Comencé a leer….

Me dirijo a Ud. en los autos Expte. …2008-Letra k- caratulados: "RE,…– ABUSO SEXUAL AGRAVADO por el vinculo y persecución con fines de asesinato", a fin de elevar a el señor Charlie Swan. Informe de pericia realizada al mencionado.

PERICIA PSIQUIÁTRICA

Se realizaron dos entrevistas psiquiátricas en las inmediaciones de la estación de policía, del corriente año.-

Todas en presencia de perito de parte, Rosalie Hale.

Datos personales

Nombre: Jacobo Black. Edad:38 años

Fecha de nacimiento: 11 de febrero Lugar de nacimiento: zona oeste del estado de Míchigan

Constitución familiar: un miembro

Miembros familiares convivientes: Billy Black (padre)

Esposa: Isabella Swan. Actualmente Ama de casa.

Hijos: 16 años, estudiante, nivel terciario; 12años, estudiante nivel secundario;

-Que mierda era todo esto. Que podían interesarme los datos personales del bastardo.

Continué con la lectura.

Examen psico semiológico:

Al momento de la presente evaluación el Sr Jacobo Black. Representa conciencia lúcida, orientado en tiempo, lugar y persona ;ansioso ,ausencia de angustia; pensamiento polarizado en la denuncia en su contra ;conciencia y juicio de la realidad conservados, sin alteraciones; memoria sin alteraciones ;percepción sin alteraciones ; verborrágico , el curso de su relato tiende a ramificarse no reuniendo criterios semiológicos de fuga de ideas .

Nivel intelectual dentro de límites normales (evaluación clínica). Ausencia de elementos indicadores de debilidad mental.

-Por Dios,¿limites normales?-leer este informe era como una tomada de pelo.

OBSERVACIONES

SE ENCUENTRA EN PERFECTO ESTADO DE SALUD POR LO QUE SE CONSIDERA INNECESARIO TENERLO PRIVADO DE SU LIBERTAD.

ROSALIE HALE

MEDICA FORENSE

MATRICULADA N·241171

-Carlisle, danos ahora el alta. Nos vamos.-hablé mas que decidido.

-Hijo aún se encuentra muy débil.-una gran loza de cemento cayó sobre mi cabeza al escuchar esas palabras. Debía cuidar a Bella.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo debía cuidarla? Aun no lo sabía.

El rostro de Alice se desfiguro al ver que alguien se acercaba con total naturalidad hacia nosotros tres.

-Edward, ve con Bella.-me grito fuera de si, mi padre.

-Ni en tus sueños, me iré.-tensé mi mandíbula y presione mis puños.

Mientras la figura humana caminaba con paso decidido hacia nosotros.

Mi corazón latía desbocado.

* * *

.**DISCLAIMER**

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este es un trabajo hecho por una fan, creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de mi invención.

* * *

Un agradecimiento especial para:

Todas por dejarme sus hermosos review. También para las que me leen de entre las sombras y para las que comentan desde el blog o la página de Eternamente Amado.

Gracias mil gracias.

DÉJAME TU REVIEW O IGNORAME

BY LUZ DE LUNA


	22. XXI NEGOCIEMOS

CAPITULO XXI

NEGOCIEMOS

Edward PROV

Aun con los informes del diagnóstico de Jake en mis manos, Alice a mi lado y mi padre que me obligaba con su frase, a regresar con Bella.

Observaba la fiera femenina, que caminaba contoneando sus caderas, con un aire de triunfo que helaba mi sangre.

Mi furia se apoderaba agónicamente de todo mi ser, debí pensar reiteradas veces que se trataba de una mujer, la que caminaba hacia mi, con su mirada desafiante y su sonrisa de rubia engreída.

De no ser que ella, era mujer y la prometida de mi hermano, me hubiese abalanzada hacia su figura y la habría golpeado hasta destrozarles el rostro, para luego dejarla tirada, mientras me alejaba.

Mis ojos se tornaron oscuros, producto de mi rabia, mis puños, apretados de una manera irracional, clavando las uñas en mis palmas, gesto que no le paso para nada inadvertido a mi padre.

-Hijo recuerda que pertenece a nuestra familia- las palabras de Carlisle rompieron el trance furioso en que me encontraba.

Prácticamente Rose se encontraba frente a mí, con una actitud mas que desafiante.

– Buenas noches familia Cullen – nuestro apellido salió con asco de entre sus labios,

– Eran buenas, hasta que tú has llegado – logré soltarle mientras le clavaba mi mirada cargada de odio. Alice se retiró en silencio hasta la salida de la clínica para irse a su casa.

– Edward, he venido hablar contigo – miró la carpeta que tenia entre mis manos – me alegro que hallas leído mi primer informe.

– Esto no es un informe muy profesional – le arrojé la carpeta, golpeando su rostro y las hojas se esparcieron por el suelo.

– Vamos hijo, hablaremos los tres en mi despacho – la mirada de Carlisle imploraba mi cordura ante tal situación.

Los ojos atentos de Rose, observaba la escena.

– No, papá, volveré con Bella, no quiero que se preocupe – me giré hacia el pasillo con pasos firmes, y seguros cuando su voz golpeó mi espalda.

– Cullen, he venido a negociar contigo a solas. -Giré sobre mis pasos, le dediqué la mirada más fría y lúgubre de la que podía regalarle.

– Mi felicidad no se negocia – le deposité furioso mis ojos en su rostro.

– Imagino que te va a interesar – mi padre tomó mi brazo con una fuerte aprensión, su dulce mirada cargada de preocupación, me hizo dudar un momento sobre la situación.

– Por favor hijo –me suplicó- conversen en mi despacho, mientras, permaneceré con Bella

– De acuerdo, solo iré porque tú me lo pides.

Caminé un paso delante de Rose , sus tacones retumbaban sobre la madera lustrada de la clínica ,encendí la luz del despacho de mi padre , me senté en el escritorio y observé a la ex prometida de mi hermano , no era ni la sombra de aquella rubia que simulaba amar a Emmett , inmerso en mis pensamientos sobre el destrozado corazón de mi hermano , la muy maldita rompió el silencio .

– Seré breve.- asentí con la mirada – si has leído el informe, no será tan fácil librarte de Jake, solo mi diagnóstico certero, te dará la paz que buscas.

En mis palabras se encuentra el poder de dejarlo libre o morirse tras las rejas, quizás encerrarlo en un loquero.

– Ve al grano – musité casi en un suspiro, tenia la sensación que algo desagradable iba a decir

– De acuerdo - entorno sus ojos-, negociemos.

Entrego un segundo informe en unos días, la cual especifico el diagnóstico de su insana salud y …

–¿De cuanto dinero hablamos?- le pagaría con los ahorros de toda mi familia.

– Aquí no hablamos de dinero, corazón.- me decía mientras acariciaba su cadena sobre su pecho lascivamente intentando provocarme eróticamente.

– No entiendo, ¿de que hablamos? – froté con mis dedos el puente de mi nariz, en un gesto más que impaciente.

– Dime ¿Cuanto amas a Isabella?

– Mas que a mi vida – no pude evitar sonreírme.

– Te lo diré de esta manera, Jake dormirá entre paredes blancas con una camisa de fuerza, si a cambio abandonas a Isabella

–¿Que? – no daba crédito a lo que mis oídos acababan de escuchar – ¿Por qué?

– Simple… no he dejado de pensar en ti, en ningún momento, cada día me levanto pensando en tu rostro y el último pensamiento antes de dormirme eres tú.

Cuando duermo junto a tu hermano imagino que eres tú. Estoy perdida he irrevocablemente enamorada de ti.

– No. Estas perdida he irremediablemente loca, enferma. Nunca te he dado motivos, para que te hagas ilusiones.

Nunca te enamoré. Nunca exististe para mí.

– Lo se. Pero ese beso de adolescentes marco un antes y un después en mi. – me miraba como si reviese ese día, en este momento.

.

– _Estamos listas, – le grité a Edward – iremos en mi auto hasta la cabaña, quedaran solo las nenas en la fiesta de tu hermana._

– _Bien, Rosalie en marcha. – Edward subió a su auto con sus amigos y su hermano junto a litros de alcohol en el interior del coche. Las chicas iríamos en mi coche con nuestros bolsos cargados con lencería erótica. Esta noche Edward sucumbiría a mis encantos. La estúpida de Bella, estaría ocupada gracias a que mi amigo Jake, me haría el favor de besarla y todo lo que ella se deje hacer._

_Así me dejaría el camino despejado con Edward_

_El viaje hacia la cabaña, era bastante largo, a Jake ni le comente mis motivos, supongo que tenia idea a donde íbamos por algún comentario de Alice._

_Al llegar a la cabaña, mis ojos parpadearon un par de veces, ante tanta belleza, los chicos bajaron el alcohol del coche y nosotras nuestros bolsos._

_Al entrar prepararon tragos y la música sonaba atronadora inundando cada rincón del bosque._

_Edward tomaba descontroladamente y bailaba solo en un rincón del salón._

_Éramos amigos._

_Hacia calor._

_Comenzaron a sonar los Rollings Stone " Satisfaccion " , todos enloquecimos , saltábamos , gritábamos , tomé a Edward de las manos y bailamos enloquecidos por los sonidos imponentes del tema , al concluir , se desplomó algo aturdido sobre el sillón de tres cuerpos , con su respiración agitada, su pecho realizaba movimientos que se convertían en dulces jadeos, no pude evitar considerar la necesidad de sentirlo._

_En un movimiento preciso y atrevido me senté a horcajadas sobre él y lo miré a los ojos, esa mirada despertó mis sentidos._

_Y lo besé._

_Ese beso cargado de erotismo, rozando lo desenfrenado y pasional._

_Aprisionó mi rostro con sus manos y devoró mis labios. Me faltaba el aire._

_Al separarnos, aun con sus ojos cerrados me dijo_

– _Bella_

– _Se que soy bella – maldigo el día que pronuncie esa palabra_

–_¿Rose?-pronunció mi nombre asqueado._

– _Si amor. Bésame –se levantó de golpe, como si esperara ver otro rostro. Rechazó mi toque, sentí morir de celos, rabia, dolor y desencanto_

_Salió disparado como un demonio, hacia su coche, aceleró, y se alejó del lugar._

_Mis hormonas reclamaban un hombre y caí en los brazos de su hermano que no ofreció resistencia._

_Mientras tanto, esa noche nacía Rosalie, la enamorada despechada, la cual idearía un plan para que se hombre se rindiera a mis pies._

_Aquella que jugaría el papel de amiga, la cual le prestaría el hombro para que llore por algún amor fortuito._

_Aquella que soportaría engatusar a su hermano con tal de tenerlo cerca y poder amarlo en silencio._

.

–¡Rosalie!-su nombre pronunciado por mis labios, que sonó como un escupitajo contra el piso, rompieron el recuerdo revivido, no hacia mas que un par de segundos.

– Dime cariño, ¿estas dispuesto a todo por mi?

– Supongo que estas tanto o más enferma que Jacobo. – una sonrisa amarga esbozo mi boca. La única salida que tenia en mente seria realizar ese viaje cuanto antes.

De ser posible esta noche misma.

– Supones bien, compartimos una obsesión. Al fin de cuentas ella volverá con su esposo y tú regresarás a llorar en mis brazos como en los viejos tiempos.

– Lamento comunicarte, que no estoy dispuesto a negociar contigo. Mi felicidad no es algo que pondré en juego. Y menos estando ustedes dos de por medio. – me levanté del sillón de mi padre. –¡Hemos terminado!.

– Niño rico – me dedicó una sonora carcajada diabólica, desconocía a esta mujer. – no hemos terminado aun. Esto recién comienza. Si el que Jake atente contra la vida de ella, una y otra vez, los ha tenido en vilo, créeme que ahora seremos dos. Y tu mismo te arrepentirás de no haber negociado.

–¿Es una amenaza?

–¿Eso crees mi amor?. – su tono de voz cargado sexualmente, provocó asco a todo mi ser.

–¡NO SOY TU AMOR! – grité furioso, intenté recomponerme mientras buscaba la salida del despacho. – Buenas noches. Conoces la salida.

Caminé a paso seguro hacia la habitación donde descansaba la razón de mi existir, donde mi ser se sumergiría en un mar de paz para mi atormentado corazón, cuando se viera reflejado en el interior de ese par de hermosos ojos color café.

Al ingresar al cuarto, mi corazón bombeaba enloquecido por querer salirse de mi cuerpo, al sentir la emoción de verla.

Temía que el sonido de mis latidos despertara a esa pequeña mujer que me había vuelto a elegir. Me sentía el hombre más dichoso sobre la tierra.

Me quité mis zapatos deportivos y me acosté a su lado para observarla como dormía.

Bella pov

Al ver que Edward tardaba tanto, mis párpados comenzaron a descender hasta que la luz de la habitación desapareció por completo, sentí unos movimientos sigilosos alrededor de mi cama, pero los parpados me pesaban demasiado para abrirlos.

Unos labios suaves se posaron en mi frente, supuse que era mi padre. Pero la voz dulce de Carlisle se hizo presente en mi oído y mi mente.

–Descansa princesa…todo va a estar bien. Edward regresa en un momento. –intenté responderle pero nuevamente un silencio envolvente me acunó entre sus brazos.

Mi mente seguía trabajando elaborando pensamientos.

Luego de una gran tempestad , LLEGA LA CALMA.

A pesar de ser una frase totalmente trillada, es la única que cuadra con esta situación.

Por suerte y gracias a todo el cariño y dedicación de mi suegro, hemos sobrevividos ambos, mi hijo se desarrollaba con total normalidad en mi vientre.

Hace tiempo atrás, quizás algunas semanas, mi ser se sentía acosado y perseguido por Jake, a pesar de desconocer los pormenores de su alejamiento, mi cuerpo respiraba un aire cálido cargado por el amor incondicional de mi eternamente amado.

Aunque debo reconocer que Edward se comportaba bastante posesivo y por demás sobre protector, me gusta esa nueva faceta de nuestra relación de pareja. Hace algunos días que solo he vivido a los saltos.

Me sentía de buen humor y cargada de energía positiva.

Mi esposo solo era un mal recuerdo. Muy atrás había quedado esa sensación de pánico por tener mi vida pendiente de un hilo.

Nos mudaríamos de la cabaña, ese lugar mágico en el que hemos vivido el principio de nuestro gran amor.

A pesar de las adversidades.

Mi padre conecto durante esa cena con la familia Cullen mucho mejor de lo que hubiese soñado.

Los días que no haría guardia, prometió que vendría a visitarme con un trozo de carne bajo el brazo y una botella de vino tinto fino, para tomar junto a mi suegro.

Quería que Charlie disfrute mi embarazo, ya los otros ni siquiera me había visto con mi vientre abultado.

Cuando regrese a vivir con Jake y esperando a mi segundo hijo, me alejo de todos, llevándome a vivir a la reserva junto con su padre, lugar en el que no podía recibir una sola visita, ese era el precio que debía pagar por continuar con mi embarazo, me sentía como esas princesas que eran encerradas en la torre del castillo.

Y por las noches, me sentaba en la oscuridad de la habitación, rogando en cada plegaria que mi príncipe regresará a rescatarme.

Lo espere durante nueve meses.

El día que Edward, escuche toda la historia de mi segundo hijo, supongo que todo su ser deseará hacer justicia por mano propia.

Durante ese embarazo, fue el único momento que me desconecte de Alice, el maldito me había quitado hasta el móvil. Me mantenía encerrada en la habitación y solo me usaba para saciar sus instintos de hombre antes de ir a revolcarse con la primera puta que conociera en el pueblo.

¿Por qué mi mente me llevo una vez mas a esa época triste de mi vida?¿quizás extrañaba a mi hijo mas pequeño, a mi adolescente, al amor de mamá?

Ni bien despierte le imploraría a Edward viajar hasta la casa de mi madre, para verlo aunque sea de lejos, un momento.

En unos días nos embarcaremos a una gran travesía, pero antes quería despedirme de mis hijos y mi madre.

Toda la familia Cullen, mi familia, seguramente se encontrarían abocado a los preparativos del viaje que haremos en unas semanas.

Indudablemente, Alice no perderá oportunidad de pasarse gran parte del día cocinando para mi bebe para cuando zarpemos en el barco de lujo de la familia Cullen, juro que cuando nazca no querré ver un pastel en mi vida.

A Rosalie la había tragado la tierra literalmente, me preocupaba la tristeza que desbordaba de los ojos de Emmett, solo se que ella decidió tomarse un tiempo y junto a eso llevarse el corazón de él.

Su alma desolada, lloraba en algún rincón de la mansión Cullen y si participaba en algún espacio con nosotros intentaba parecer divertido. Pero a mi no me engañaba, podía ver la tristeza en su mirada.

Esa mirada, que en cierta oportunidad Edward deslizo el comentario que había sido la misma que el tenia cuando aquel verano, decidí volver con jake.

Aunque lo habíamos superado, cuando hacia esos comentarios no podía evitar que se me encogiera el alma.

De pronto toda la familia Cullen vivía en donde era mi residencia provisoria.

Jasper aun conservaba su departamento de soltero, por lo que me imagino que si el ambiente se cargaba de deseo y lujuria, se escapaba con Alice unos o dos días para darle rienda suelta a su imaginación.

Cuando le preguntaban por su hermana, solo se limitaba a justificarla, diciendo que realmente se sentiría mal y debía pensar.

Pero que desconocía su paradero.

Mi molestia en mi pecho, me alertaba de que algo escondía y que Rose tan mal no estaba.

A pesar de que todo, el tiempo acontecía en una inmensa calma, digna de temer, Edward insistía en realizar ese viaje en barco por las costas de Europa a la brevedad.

Según el, no pretendía que pasará mas de una semana de mi salida del hospital, por la cual acortaba la distancia como si quisiera protegerme de algo o alguien, por lo tanto, mi impresión no era tan equivocada, no todo estaba tan aplacado como querían que pensara.

Recuerdo que una de las tantas conversaciones de mi padre, él dijo que tomaría cartas en el asunto .y si de alguien jamás dudaría, seria de mi padre.

Por el momento, en el único lugar que me sentía segura, protegida y custodiada era en los brazos de mi gran amor, aspirando su delicado aroma, ese que emanaba por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

Edward aun continuaba de vacaciones, según sus palabras dejo muy en claro que se tomaría un año sabático o quizás dos, y hasta explicó entre risas que se sentía tan feliz que el día que nazca su hijo, quizás nunca mas trabajaría. Eso realmente seria una locura. Aunque me fascinaba la idea, tener a ambos tiempo completo.

Por ahora, me sobraría el tiempo, por lo que he decidido disfrutar de mi embarazo, cuidar de mi cuerpo, y dejar que el clan Cullen cuide de nosotros.

Esme había comenzado a remodelar una de las tantas habitaciones para su nieto, tenia pensado salir todos los días de compra, durante el tiempo que dure nuestro viaje.

Posiblemente albergaba la ilusión de que su mansión seria nuestro hogar permanente, pero Edward tenia otros planes, pretendía remodelar una pequeña cabaña, no muy lejos de la casa de sus padres.

Supongo que él también añoraba la cabaña cerca del lago.

De todas maneras no dejaba de ser solo un sueño, porque mientras Jake ande suelto en ningún lugar del mundo nos encontraríamos seguros y menos con un bebe en camino. De hecho cuando sepa a ciencia cierta, su obsesión aumentaría, siendo los dos, su blanco predilecto.

A veces temo por mi familia, por Edward y mi bebe, imagino que de pasarnos algo a alguno de los dos, Edward no dudaría actuar en contra de Jake y todo terminaría muy mal.

Absorta en mis pensamientos escuche un sonido de un par de golpes secos, como si cayeran al suelo un par de zapatos.

Mi sospecha se confirmaba cuando sentí que se hundía el colchón de mi lado y el cuerpo musculoso de mi gran amor rodeaba calidamente mi figura, que simulaba descansar.

Me acerqué a su cuerpo, afirmé mi brazo por su torso y me consideré segura.

Podía cumplirse la predicción de las mayas, esa del fin del mundo, que a mi no me importaba, mientras estuviera en los brazos de Edward.

Su mano dibujaba movimientos ascendentes y descendentes por mi espalda.

Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos desesperados que me tomara aquí y ahora.

Hacia tiempo que no hacíamos el amor. Quizás sean días…pero sentía una necesidad imperiosa de él que por eso suponía que la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos, había sido en aquel verano en la casa de mi padre.

Sus caricias se intensificaron, para el también era una necesidad, poseerme.

Trepé por su cuerpo buscando un beso, el cual respondió de una manera sutil, como si corriera mi cuerpo, algún peligro o posiblemente se encontraba distraído en sus pensamientos.

Cuando reaccionó de mi proximidad, su beso se torno demandante y audaz.

Le susurré sobre sus labios que me saqué de este lugar y que me hago el amor hasta que salga el sol.

Sonreímos juntos.

– Bella, hablaré con mi padre para persuadirlo de que te deje salir de la clínica. –le apremiaba retirarse de este lugar, supongo que sus deseos son mas poderosos que las palabras de su padre para no dejarme marchar.

Me regalo un tierno beso en la frente y se marchó hacia el despacho de su padre con una gran erección en su entrepierna. No pude evitar sonreírme. Le había dado más que un motivo suficiente para marcharnos del lugar.

Amaba ese andar felino tan suyo y el movimientos de sus glúteos al caminar, me deleitaba con su figura hasta que cerró la puerta del cuarto.

Supuse por lo tanto que le resultaría difícil que le firme el alta y aprovecharía para dormir unos momentos más.

Seguramente tardaría un poco, su padre era un hueso duro de roer y deseaba lo mejor para nosotros.

Al cerrar mis párpados, oí como la puerta se abría nuevamente.

–Permiso…¿cómo esta la consentida de los Cullen?– esa voz…aturdida por los segundos que había dormido, no podía creer quien era, la figura que se acercaba lentamente hacia mi era de Rosalie. No se por que, pero mi cuerpo reacciono instintivamente, una alarma en mi interior me alertaba de un peligro inminente. Mi cuerpo se abarroto.

–Ho…hola… ¿Rosalie?– no podía hilvanar un saludo coherente presa de mi asombro.

–Si preciosa. Vine a conversar con Carlisle y me contó que te encontrabas aquí.¿Y Edward?

–Regresa en un momento.– deseaba que así fuera .

–Bueno…tendremos un momento de chicas…Seré breve. Vine a negociar sobre la libertad de Edward.

–No te entiendo…– comenzó a faltarme el aire. El solo hecho de que Edward haya cometido una locura y caer preso, me alteró todos mis sentidos. Quizás por eso era la urgencia de escaparse en el crucero que tenía planeado.¿ Habría matado a Jake.?

–No es necesario que lo comprendas. He hablado con Jake y esta dispuesto a dejarte en paz, no matar a tu pareja y para que críes a tu bebe – nuevamente la historia se repetía, Jake decidiendo sobre mi embarazo – si a cambio…

–¡ROSE!-un Edward endemoniado, con su mirada preso de la furia, la tomó de sus cabellos, formando con su agarre una coleta, arrancándola de mi lado ante los ojos atónitos de ella y míos.

–¡TE AMO!– gritó ella, mientras era arrastrada hacia la puerta de la habitación y con movimientos desesperados de sus manos intentando zafarse del agarré de su mano.

¿Qué fue ese te amo desesperado, en un intento de ser un as debajo de la manga?¿Que tendría que negociar por la libertad de Edward?¿Cual es el secreto que ambos compartían para que él reaccioné violentamente así?

Con sus brazos temblorosos, su cuerpo jadeante y sus ojos ennegrecidos preso por la furia, se acercó para abrazarme.

–¿Te encuentras bien, mi vida?– solo podía rechazar su abrazo, me aleje intentando aclarar mis ideas. Presa por la angustia.

Quería salir huyendo del lugar.

* * *

.**DISCLAIMER**

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este es un trabajo hecho por una fan, creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de mi invención.

* * *

Un agradecimiento especial para:

Todas por dejarme sus hermosos review. También para las que me leen de entre las sombras y para las que comentan desde el blog o la página de Eternamente Amado.

Gracias mil gracias.

DÉJAME TU REVIEW O IGNORAME

BY LUZ DE LUNA


	23. XXII A RÍO REVUELTO,GANANCIA DE

CAPITULO XXII

A RIO REVUELTO, GANANCIA DE PESCADORES.

Parada frente a la atenta mirada de él, caminé hacia el sillón donde se encontraban mis pertenencias, que eran muy pocas.

Necesitaba ropa para salir de la clínica y de la presencia de Edward

Necesitaba pensar.

Mierda, que fue todo eso. La presencia de Rosalie me tenía aturdida.

La escena vivida apenas unos minutos con Rosalie, el te amo y el silencio por parte de él, tenían a mi pobre cabeza patas para arriba.

– ¿Me permites tu móvil?-extendí mi mano hacia su pantalón. Me encontraba parada apenas a unos centímetros y podía percibir su dificultosa respiración, aun no se si provocada por la ira o el temor.

– ¿Para que lo necesitas? Mi amor hablemos.-la expresión de su rostro me partía el corazón.

– ¿Me lo prestas o que? Sabes que puedo conseguir uno, necesito tiempo.¿Puedes irte?. Necesito pensar.- me faltaba el aire y mi corazón comenzaba a luchar por unas inoportunas taquicardias que golpeaban con fuerza mi pecho.

–Hablemos, mi amor- me rogó en un susurro. Acortó la distancia con un abrazo, el cual rechace dolorosamente y por la forma en que me miro, le había destrozado el corazón.

–No lo pongas difícil. Necesito pensar. Tomar aire fresco.-me tendió su celular, en la expresión de su mirada podía leer la incertidumbre que le ocasionaron mis palabras. Tomó su chaqueta y al salir cerró suavemente la puerta de la habitación.

Me senté a la orilla de la cama y con dedos temblorosos, marque el único número de la persona que me podía ayudar en estos momentos.

–Edward… ¿Qué sucede?

–Ali…soy Bella. Escucha, necesito algo de ropa. ¿Podrás hacerme ese favor?

– ¿Y Edward? ¿No esta contigo? Bella, dime que pasa.-la voz de mi amiga sonaba desesperada.

–Alice…por favor. Te necesito…-exhale emitiendo un leve suspiro.

Confiaba en que mi amiga, no me iba a fallar.

Me sentía algo cansada y mareada. Seguramente me hacia falta la transfusión de sangre que me había indicado Carlisle.

Gracias a dios, que nadie había regresado a la habitación, me imagino que él se los habría pedido.

El día de hoy había sido un día complicado, cerca del mediodía encontrar a mi padre, allí en la entrada de la clínica, para conversar con Edward, la visita de Rosalie por la tarde…

Demasiados pensamientos para un día.

Por la ventana de la habitación podía observar como avanzaba la noche un tanto oscura e incierta como todo lo acontecido hasta este momento.

Me levanté algo tambaleante, me metí en el baño y tome una ducha ligera, desde el interior del cuarto, mientras secaba mi cuerpo, oí abrirse la puerta de mi habitación y la voz chillona de mi amiga que me llamaba.

Salí apresurada a su encuentro, me arrojé a sus brazos y lloré desconsoladamente.

–shhhh, Bells- mi amiga me acariciaba con la palma de su mano, mi pelo.- tranquila, estoy contigo.- me sorbí la nariz con la punta de la toalla y seque mis lagrimas.- Bells, en mi bolso tienes lo que me pediste. Espero que te quede bien, no pude traer tu ropa, así que traje algo de la mía.

–No importa.-tomé su bolso y rebusque en su interior.-con este jeans y la remera, estaré bien. Me vestí con premura. Me faltaba el aire, aunque no tuviera el alta, saldría sola a caminar unas cuadras y a mi regreso conversaría con Edward, para aclarar las cosas, no me gustaba verlo así.

Seguro que todo tendría una buena explicación y regresaríamos a la normalidad.

–Alice, necesito pedirte un favor…

–Dime, ¿si puedo ayudarte?

–Necesito que entretengas a tu hermano, saldré a dar una vuelta alrededor de la clínica para tomar aire y pensar. A mi regreso te contaré lo que me pasa.-Alice negaba con su cabeza.- Por favor amiga, dame un espacio, mientras tanto, habla tú con Carlisle y dile que me dé el alta, necesito ver a mis hijos.

–Bella, es una locura lo que me estas pidiendo.- su rostro horrorizado, me hizo plantear por una fracción de segundo mi salida, no me pareció lo correcto. – no lo se. Edward se enojara conmigo si te cubro en esta. Estas embarazada, Bells.

– Solo un momento. Caminaré dos o tres cuadras.-uní mis manos en gesto de ruego.– Te lo prometo, por favor, por favor.- con mi insistencia seguro mi amiga cedería.

– De acuerdo. Solo unas cuadras. Y caminaré a tu lado, por si te sientes mal.

– Iré sola, tu hablaras con tu hermano para que te de la versión de los hechos. Necesito que averigües lo que paso.

– No entiendo ni jota.- se encogió de hombros. – Tienes solo diez minutos para despejarte.-salté a sus brazos emocionada, sabia que una vez mas me iba a cubrir y no me dejaría sola.

–Prometo ser una niña buena, tomar mi medicina y quedarme aquí acostada si es necesario.- le obsequié mi mejor sonrisa.

– Ni bien regresas, te diriges al despacho de mi padre, ahí te estaremos esperando. Por favor, no hagas que mi hermano se angustie, de pasarte algo, nunca me lo perdonara. ¿Me lo prometes?

–Te lo prometo.-y sellé mi promesa con un gran y sonoro beso en su mejilla.

La observé a Alice salir por la puerta y escuché su voz mientras le pedía a su hermano de ir al despacho de su padre, argumentando que tenia que darle un mensaje mío.

La pequeña duende era demasiado hábil, para su pobre hermano.

Aguarde unos minutos, tomé la chaqueta de Alice, sentía algo de frío, la noche cálida, cambio bruscamente para mi , como si fuera una de esas noches de invierno, presentía que algo se avecinaba y para nada bueno.

Hice caso omiso a mi sexto sentido, abrí la puerta, saque la cabeza detrás de la puerta y al ver la sala de espera vacía, me encaminé con paso seguro hasta la puerta de cristal que me conduciría hacia la calle.

Al pisar la primera baldosa, los pensamientos que me atormentaban en mi interior, luchaban por salir.

Lo primero que necesitaba hacer con Edward seria sincerarme.

En apenas tres pasos dados había decidido que le contaría la historia de mi segundo hijo.

No quería que los secretos, nos separaran o que comentarios mal intencionados me alejaran de mi eterno amado.

Seguramente, él me diría la verdad de ése "te amo" de Rosalie, que sonó tan vulgar.

Parecía cual zorra, le declaraba su amor a un desconocido y fuera rechazada. Una y otra vez y ella nunca se cansaba de repetírselo.

Ahora que la escena de Rose hacia acto de presencia en mi cabeza, podía ver con mas claridad, lo sucedido.

Me imagino que sacarla de ahí, casi a las patadas, lo habría hecho por mi. Había caminado solo una cuadra, en la calle no se veía un alma.

Solo un coche aparcado en toda la cuadra y abandonado.

Sonaba sólo el silbido del viento o el aullido de algún gato en celo en algún tejado lejano.

Solo daría una vuelta al edificio.

Recién me había separado de Edward y lo extrañaba.

Alice POV

Luego de hablar con Bella salí de la habitación preocupada.

Algo en mi interior me decía que no había cedido ante una idea brillante, más bien había firmado mi sentencia de muerte y mi hermano seria mi verdugo.

Mientras caminaba los escasos pasos que me separaban de un Edward pensativo, con su cabeza entre sus manos y sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas, dejaban al descubierto una gran congoja, podría jurar que esa sala de espera, fue testigo silencioso de la presión que padecía quien sabe porque o por quien...mi mente disparaba una pregunta seguida de una conclusión.

Al escuchar el sonido de mis tacones, elevó su rostro y conectó su mirada a la mía.

Dios, mí hermano, ése ser maravilloso que tanto amaba, tenía los ojos detrás de una incesante caída de lagrimas involuntarias.

Me senté a su lado, coloqué mi brazo sobre sus hombros.

–Hermano. ¿Que es lo que ha pasado con Bella?-sus lágrimas apresuraron su caída libre, para luego chocar contra su rodilla o estrellarse contra el suelo.

–No lo se. ¿Has hablado con ella?¿ Te ha contado lo que paso? Ella te ha dicho seguramente que esta confundida. No me ama.-el rostro de él, denotaba cierta tortura interior. Podía sentir por su mirada como su corazón se desgarraba interiormente.

–No .no me dijo nada. Solo que necesitaba pensar.-no me animé a contarle sobre su salida a tomar aire.-me levanté, tire del brazo para ponerlo de pie. Me miraba entre confundido y molesto.

–Sígueme. Conversaremos en el despacho de papá y me contaras que es lo que te tiene tan triste. Con Bells hablamos, pero más bien me dijo que tú debías explicarme. Edward...dale un momento a solas para que analice la situación.-supongo que entendió lo que le pedía tiempo, algo que el en este momento no tenia.

Se puso de pie y camino silenciosamente por el pasillo que nos colocaría frente al despacho de mi padre, el cual veíamos la puerta a medida que avanzábamos.

Al llegar la luz se encontraba encendida, al rodear el escritorio, corrió el sillón con ruedas y se desplomó sobre él, me miraba por debajo de sus tupidas pestañas, como estudiando en su percepción que palabras usar para iniciar la conversación.

–Hace menos de dos horas Rosalie se encontraba sentada ahí-señaló mi lugar-donde te encuentras tu ahora.

–Bien.-mi mueca de disgusto paso desapercibida para mi hermano.-Pues entonces comienza a contar que mierda hacía esa zorra aquí contigo, seguro que Bella los vio.-me apresuré a inventar una escena y darle un motivo más que justificado a mi amiga, por el que necesitaba el aire.

-¿Que dices?-me preguntó ofendido –jamás provocaría a mi mujer con otra mujer.

-No entiendo. Aclárame las cosas por que...-ni tiempo a terminar la frase cuando comenzó a soltar una palabra tras otra, sin respiro.

–Recuerdas cuando le arrojé la carpeta del informe de Jake a su rostro?

–Si-en ese momento decidí irme. La odiaba por hacer sufrir a mi hermano. Y me imaginaba que Edward me estaba a punto de dar mas motivos para desatar mi odio cargado de furia hacia la zorra que se calaba en lo mas hondo de mis dos grandes amores.

Mis hermanos.

–La desgraciada venía a negociar, me pidió hablar a solas. La escuché por la insistente mirada de papá por miedo a protagonizar un escándalo.

–Dime que te dijo. ¡No me tengas en ascuas!

–Es muy largo de contar. Solo te diré resumiendo que me exigió que abandone a Bella, que le demuestre que la amo a ella, porque de lo contrario nuestra vida será una pesadilla. Sabes, la turra se ha aliado con Jake. Jamás en mi vida se me cruzó que ellos dos podían estar juntos y supongo que no es de ahora.

El odio se iba acrecentando conforme escuchaba las palabras de mi hermano. Que bien lo había hecho, metido en nuestras vidas como una boa, deslizándose sigilosamente por años en nuestro corazón.

La consideraba una amiga desde que comenzó a estar en pareja con Emmet. Desde siempre, desde adolescentes.

Vivía prácticamente con mi hermano, convivía con todos nosotros, que ciega había estado.

Aún no logro entender como dormía con Emmet y amaba a Edward en silencio.

La odio.

Ahora cierra todo. La escena en la cabaña, cuando debíamos proteger a Bella, el alejamiento repentino de la familia.

Solo me atreví a preguntar en un susurro…

– ¿Pero Jake?-que papel jugaba en todo esto. Aun no podía atar los cabos sueltos.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos. Me di cuenta cuando mi hermano me pregunto.

– ¿En que piensas Alice?

–No entiendo como encaja Jake en todo esto. Y si tú hablaste con Rosalie… -pronuncié su nombre con mi mandíbula apretada- aquí, como es que Bella se siente tan confundida.

Mire mi reloj pulsera y Bella seguramente se encontraría recostada en su habitación. Había pasado más de treinta minutos desde que salí del cuarto.

–Alice es que no te he contado lo mas relevante-su rostro se contrajo como si reviviera ese momento-cuando regresé a su cuarto, luego de buscar a papá para contarle lo sucedido, me encontré con Rosalie en el momento justo que hablaba con Bella, actúe por impulso como un troglodita, la tomé del cabello con fuerza y la arrastre fuera de la habitación-mientras me confesaba su comportamiento, se puso de pie y apoyó sus nudillos sobre el escritorio del despacho.-y la muy hija de puta me soltó en la cara que me amaba en la presencia de mi Bella. Cuando reaccione, Bella me miraba sorprendida, intenté abrazarla y me rechazo. -me partió en mil pedazos al ver aguarse sus ojos.

–Dale tiempo, hasta que lo asimile.-trate de darle esperanzas. – veras que todo va a volver a estar como antes. Esta muy sensible y extraña a sus hijos. Trata de ser comprensible.

– ¡Alice por dios! ¿Te parece que no soy comprensivo? me ha pedido tiempo y se lo he dado contra mi voluntad. Me ha pedido el móvil y se lo he dado sin preguntar a quien llamaría. Te parece que no lo soy. Maldita sea-pegó un grito y golpeó su nudillo sobre la madera. Ocasionando que me sobresaltara, asustándome por el impacto ensordecedor.

Carlisle ingresaba al despacho con un gran pesar en su rostro, no sabia si era por el cansancio de su guardia o por algo que lo preocupaba.

–Hijos… ¿que esta pasando? desde el pasillo se escucho el grito. ¿Y Bella?- preguntó, realizando un avistamiento por todo el cuarto.

–En su habitación-le respondí inmediatamente. De reojo observé a mi hermano. Sus ojos se entrecerraron en señal de agonía y confusión.

–Vengo de allí. Pase a ver como se sentía y estaba totalmente vacío.-me puse de pie como impulsada por un resorte y salí apresuradamente hacia la habitación, con los dos hombres pisándome los talones.

Al corroborar los dichos de mi padre, solté una frase en apenas un susurro.

–Solo serían diez minutos.-dos brazos musculosos se aferraron a los míos exigiéndome entre sacudidas que repitiera lo dicho.

-Edward. Me lastimas.

–Que sabes de Bella. ¿Donde esta?

–No lo se.-mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, no se si por el dolor punzante en mis brazos o por haber ayudado a mi amiga.-Solo dijo que tomaría un poco de aire. Que saldría diez minutos.-comenté como argumentando una disculpa inocente.

– ¿Alice en que mierda estabas pensando? es de noche-caminaba como un poseso por toda la habitación, rastrillando su pelo alborotado.

–Salgamos a buscarla.-sugirió mi padre. Alertemos a la seguridad del edificio, quizás se encuentre en el inmueble dando vueltas.

–Cuando Bella aparezca. Tu y yo tendremos una charla-su fría mirada me calo hasta los huesos. Mi amiga me había fallado. Ella también tendría una charla conmigo.

Salimos los tres rumbos a la calle.

Bella POV

Conforme avanzaban mis pies, mi cuerpo se alerto ante un inminente peligro, me planteaba si realmente había sido buena idea salir a tomar aire, de noche, sola y en un vecindario que no conocía.

Las posibilidades de pedir ayuda, se reducían a la misma nada, en caso de que me pasase algo.

Intenté ignorar las señales de mi cuerpo, ante un apremiante ataque de pánico, la noche estaba muy oscura y solo se escuchaban mis pasos sobre la acera.

Caminé inmersa en mis cavilaciones, a mi regreso le hablaría de mi hijo, le pediría perdón y le imploraría de ser necesario que me lleve a la casa de mi madre a ver a mis hijos.

Luego me iría con él a realizar ese famoso y anhelado crucero por las costas de Europa y definitivamente disfrutaría de su compañía y mi embarazo.

Apresuré mis pasos para regresar a la clínica.

De pronto me encontré en el suelo, húmedo por el rocío de la noche, mi visión se torno borrosa y la oscuridad de repente apareció ante mí.

Rosalie POV

– Conoces la salida.- las palabras indiferentes de Edward habían sacudido a la perra mal nacida, que aguardaba en el fondo de mi alma para salir a destruir todo a su paso. Sus gélidas palabras la habían despertado de su eterno letargo.

Al encontrarme sola en el despacho de mi ex suegro, la mente de la perra envidiosa, comenzó a trazar su maléfico plan, en un principio era solo contra Bella, pero ante su rechazo y demostrarme que aun la amaba por sobre todas las cosas, él también seria incluido en la venganza, en la dulce y perniciosa venganza.

Mi paso seria buscar a Bella y ponerla al tanto de la situación, lógicamente que le contaría lo de aquella noche, la noche en la que ella se enredo en los brazos de Jacobo y yo me deleitaba entre los de Edward, aunque disfrazaría un poco la realidad de ese día, total ella no tenia posibilidades de dudar de la veracidad de mis palabras.

Sembraría la duda.

Y en una mujer en la cual su autoestima estaba por debajo de lo normal, iba ha resultarme muy fácil hacerle tambalear su historia de amor montaba sobre palillos de escarbadientes.

Con paso decidido ingresé a la habitación en la que se encontraba Bella, intenté saludarla lo mas dulce que mi mente puso en práctica.

Ante una sorprendida Bella, comencé a contarle lo que tenía pensado, cuando no se de donde, un Edward furioso arremetió contra mis cabellos, sacándome a la rastra del lugar.

Bronca, odio, ira, venganza, todos los sentimientos luchaban por entrar a mi alma.

Victoria, gritaba la venganza.

Salí triunfante del lugar.

Ejecutaría el segundo paso a mi dulce desquite.

Desactivé la alarma de mi coche, me senté en el asiento, con la respiración algo agitada como mi interior.

Tenía en mi mente miles de posibilidades para llevar acabo mi plan.

Una risa escandalosa y maquiavélica surgió del interior de mis cuerdas vocales inundando el interior del coche.

Cuando mi agitado pecho recupero la compostura, me sentí como un cruel roedor.

Lo disfrutaba, escondida entre las sombras, esperando la oportunidad para regodearme entre la mugre, entre la miseria ajena.

Aun no tenía planeado como.

Un destello de inteligencia, atravesó mi mente.

El plan iba tomando forma.

En unos segundos, llamé a mis asistentes, les indique que tomaran de mi escritorio una nota para Charlie para trasladar a Jake a una clínica psiquiatrica y les ordené que le colocaran una camisa de fuerza para que el circo montado fuese más creíble.

Una vez que Jake estuviera en la camioneta, debía comunicarse conmigo.

Al cortar la llamada. Me sorprendí ver a una Alice totalmente apurada por ingresar a la clínica cargando en su brazo, más bien al hombro, una mochila.

Mi próximo movimiento dependería de la llamada de Jake.

Pero como dice el dicho…"uno propone y Dios dispone"

Sonreí ganadora ante la pequeña figura que descendía la escalinata de la clínica.

Maldita buena suerte.

A la mierda con Jake. Cambio de planes en el acto.

Esperé agazapada en el interior del coche, haciendo tiempo, por ver la salida del maldito Cullen tras su amada.

Debo reconocer, que sentí decepción al comprobar que el hidalgo caballero, no corrió tras su damisela en apuros y que mas me sorprendió al ver que ella comenzaba a caminar y sola.

Bendita sea mi suerte.

Al verla doblar la esquina, encendí en silencio el rodado, lo adelanté hasta la bocacalle y me digné a esperar, cual rata de alcantarilla.

Si mis cálculos no me fallaban, Isabella tendría que desandar sus pasos para volver a la clínica.

Y luego de unos minutos, vi la figura escuálida de la mujer, con pasos acelerados, como si percibiera mi presencia.

Me quité mi zapato de tacón, descendí del vehículo apresuradamente y en un rápido movimiento, incrusté el tacón de mi zapato en su cabeza con un golpe certero, dejándola tendida en el suelo.

Su cabeza sangraba.

La tomé de ambos tobillos.

La jalé por el suelo humedecido, unos pasos, dejando un camino de sangre que pintaba su cabello por el arrastre.

Abrí la puerta trasera del coche, la tiré en el interior, sin una pizca de mortificación por el solo hecho de saber que estaba esperando un hijo.

Mierda, mañana debería llevar a lavar el tapizado, que quedaría manchado por su sangre.

Me estiré desde el asiento trasero hacia la guantera, tomé una cinta adhesiva de embalaje, amordacé su boca y uní sus manos juntas y la misma acción realicé con sus pies.

La princesa, la mimada de Edward, la muy puta, había perdido el conocimiento.

Me senté frente al volante y encendí el coche.

Una sonrisa perniciosa asoma por mis labios.

Teniendo a Bella en mi poder, disfrutaba el triunfo sobre Edward.

Retomé la marcha hacia nuestro destino, iríamos a un lugar alejado, a las afueras de la ciudad.

Cuando había avanzado varios kilómetros, ha pocos metros de salir de la ciudad, sonó mi móvil.

Verifique el número de la llamada entrante y conteste.

–Rose, amor mío.- el muy idiota de Jake me hablaba de manera libidinosa, decidí seguirle el juego.

– Hola mi amor. Me alegra escucharte. ¿Recuerdas la casa en donde teníamos nuestros encuentros amorosos?

–Como olvidarlo.

–Me encuentro a dos horas de ahí. Dile a mis hombres que te den la camioneta y ven.

–Tus deseos son órdenes para mi, mi reina.

–Tengo un regalito para ti.-corté la llamada y volví a carcajearme.

* * *

.**DISCLAIMER**

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este es un trabajo hecho por una fan, creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de mi invención.

Un agradecimiento especial para:

Todas por dejarme sus hermosos review. También para las que me leen de entre las sombras y para las que comentan desde el blog o la página de Eternamente Amado.

Gracias mil gracias.

DÉJAME TU REVIEW O IGNORAME

BY LUZ DE LUNA


End file.
